Do you know how to dance?
by Sugar0o
Summary: “...there are two old sayings Mr. Taishou, ‘Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.’ & my personal favorite, ‘To err is human, to seek revenge, is divine.’” she stated as she smirked at him...AU:modern Tokyo.S/K I/Ky pairing. chp 10 FINALLY up.
1. Chapter 1

AU, setting: modern Tokyo. SK, IK, Hatsu/Papa/Iza, MSn, SpR, pairings. Rated for language, violence, and sexually mature content. I don't own inuyasha or its characters, I do not make money from the poblication of this fanfic, i just let to put them in odd situations. - r0o

please let me know what you think of this chapter, its another naughty Kags. evil smile

* * *

**Do you know how to Dance?**

* * *

**Chapter1:**

* * *

He sat at home waiting, it was beneath him to wait on any being let alone a human female, how he had gotten himself into this situation he'd never know. She had to have been some type of seductress, and her scent was very pleasing when they met, her body was for a human acceptable and on their first 'date' she had allowed him to bed her. He was not at all surprised to find he was not her first, the scent of other males was deeply imbedded into her being and had lingered there, but he didn't care. She had turned out to be a great rut at the time, her loose ways allowing for his girthy member to slide effortlessly into her while still feeling the not so tight sheath around him, he found himself if nothing else oddly possessive of his 'chew toy', well not really possessive in the way an inu would protect a mate, more so he just didn't want to share. He shook his head at the bad analogy and his pet name for the wench, being a damn dog demon sometimes, "Demandable chew toy." he murmured to himself. Sighing he got up when he heard a knock at the door.

In his home he'd had the lights off while sitting in the dark waiting for the bitch so he could give her a piece of his mind before fucking her so hard she wouldn't be able to walk let alone leave for a week, _damn the sexual frustration_, he thought angrily. He didn't need the lights to see and she wasn't there to need them, so what was the point, beyond that it normally meant people thought no one was how, and he didn't have people knocking at his door at, he checked his watch, 9:30 pm at night, for surely a being with common since would stay away from this particular home.

Opening the door with such venom and fierceness as though he might be running from fire, he was just about to say something rude to whom ever it was standing there when he saw her. The owner of the scent that he had smelled on his 'chew toy' when he'd first met her in that bar so many months ago. The miko, her sister, Kagome, stood before him. Now his 'chew toy', _**Kikyo**_, he had to remind himself constantly lest he actually call her that to her face one day. She was shallow, vain, lustful, hell she was a walking sin in almost everyway. Her sister on the other hand was the opposite, her being exuded coolness, a soft composure even when her aura was murderous, oh and he couldn't forget about that always humming thrum of power just below her skin.

Her scent, when he finally realized it didn't belong to his 'chew toy' was divine, he wonder how these two could be almost identical but be so different. Then he remembered himself and Inuyasha --which explained exactly how two like beings could be so different--, the miko's current boyfriend..._ if he remembered the half-whit half demons rant correctly, __hadn't he said that his bitch wouldn't put out_. Sesshomaru had laughed in his face telling him about what a great rut his 'chew toy' was, never of coarse calling the wench by name. He remembered the hanyou had turned red in the face, tucked tail and run, oh how he loved to goad his little half brother into feeling like crap. It wasn't that he really hated Inuyasha, it was more so what he symbolized, what his being cost Sesshomaru that made the siblings loath one another, much to their fathers dismay.

He eyed the onyx haired onna from top to bottom and then back up again, she wore a solid black trench coat, obviously because the night was cool so there was nothing to really throw him off there. Her hair was down for once, where as she usually had it up in a loose bun at the nape of her skull, secretly he had always wondered how long that black tress was, as it turned out it hung to the small of her back in long thick curly waves, rippling almost. Another thing off about the onna other then the fact that she was here in the first place, were her legs and her shoes. Her legs he had never once seen, they had always been covered by jeans or pants, she was a professional, and worked at his father's company a few floors below him actually. Her shoes too were off from her normally clad in tennis, flats, or low heels, she had on black pumps, stilettos to be exact.

He noticed her small waist and was once again realizing that he'd only seen her in t-shirts, blouses, or dress shirts, that all hid her tiny and curvaceous figure, coming up further he noticed that even through the trench coat she was well endowed. Finally he wondered what she was doing here, and voiced his question, "What are you doing here?" he asked even though he'd just asked himself the same thing. Her composure ever as cool as his own, smoky blue grey eyes locked with vibrant amber, she said nothing as she handed him a digital camera, and walked passed him into his home, _uninvited_, he growled to himself. She didn't turn on the lights as her powers flared to life in her eyes, allowing her to see just as well as he. She sat on his blood crimson blood sofa and watched as he flipped the camera on, the small buzz of the lens moving in and out before he started flipping through the images.

The small 4.0" x 2.75" screen gave way to a myriad of imagines of his younger half brother with his 'chew toy' whom by scent he had once assumed was with the female currently sitting on his sofa,_ as though she had not just ruined his night_, he thought highly annoyed. There in full color images was _his_ 'chew toy', her legs wrapped around the hips of his now hated half brother, steam rising up, in the shower against a wall. The images moved like a movie though they were still, and almost as if to answer his question, "Its not quiet professional but it takes about ten still shots per second, its got excellent shutter speed." she said nonchalantly. As he continued through them images of the pair together, then them noticing the camera, their shocked faces, his 'chew toy's' angry and then satisfied face, the horrified face of his half-sibling as he tried to turn to stop her.

"How did you get these pictures?" he asked as he held up her camera.

"It's a hobby of mine," she said looked at the camera. "I love taking pictures, to capture a moment in life." She sighed at the sight of his brow raising. "I came home and saw a _wonderful_ line of cloths heading for the bedrooms, my master bedroom and another, _his_, share bathrooms. I walked in camera in hand ready to show him these great shots of got of an old priest at a shrine, black and white stills. I didn't notice that some of the closed were feminine, until I got to the shower and saw them, I opened the door and watched for a second before I clicked the shot a few times. It was like looking at a car crash, morbidly fascinating and yet all you want to do is look away, you can't because it reminds one that eventually all things die." she paused again as he shock his head to agree, it was how he felt eons before when bloodshed was as simple as a flick of his wrist.

"She was happy that she was ruining my relationship. He and I met in college, I suppose I should be angry, but I had and still have other things...persons in mind." nonchalantly he flipped passed the pictures of his 'chew toy' to see the black and white images, it was a shrine, and many of them were very captivating. One in particular showing an old priest, whose wrinkled face looked like dried cracked desert earth. The old man was smiling gently at a young boy who looked to be about six, they were playing a game of cards. In comparison it was an amazing analogy of human life and how short yet long it was.

"And so you came here?" he asked raising a brow. "What exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, there are two old sayings Mr. Taishou that reflect my current mood and standing, 'Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned.' and my personal favorite, 'To err is human, to seek _revenge_, is divine.'" she stated as she smirked at him. He couldn't help but notice how her voice was seductive as she spoke, truly that night long ago when he found his 'chew toy' he should have found this woman instead. It was alarming to think that she was here and now, sitting like a sexed up dominatrix, her legs crossed revealing a little of her taught thigh, her lips plumped and pouty, her eyes smoky, and well her motives, he could easily see them but he wanted to know.

"Just what did you have in mind?" he asked her again while looking over her body.

"Do you know how to dance?" she asked in a voice that was a sultry and sinful sounding as a lover in the throws of climax. He raised his brow at her in question.

"There's a small club downtown, its mostly locals that dance, not that 'shake your booty crap', but real dancing. _He_ knows its usually the first place I go to cool off. I want to make him see red, and your at the top of the list of people he hates. So its perfect. Beside dancing with me is like sex in motion on a hard wooden floor in high heels, if I do say so myself." she said as he could smell her arousal building slowly, her dull teeth biting lightly on that plump lower lip.

"How will dancing make him see red, and how would it benefit me?" he asked though he really didn't care. If he got to have her body pressed up against his then he'd do it just because, let alone to get a rise out of his half-sibling, then it was worth it.

"Perhaps a demonstration is in order, and you never answered my question though, do you dance? It'll be much easier if you can." she intoned as she stood and began to take off her black knee length trench coat. He watched as the coat was pulled from her very curvy form, her legs he finally noticed went on for what seemed like miles, her skin was sun kissed as if she were a daughter of Ikarus. The high heels pushed her form up making her stand at attention, the pert nipples upon her breast begging to be looked at as they hardened due to the chill of his home, he was a demon, he didn't need the heat. The dress she wore would be scandalous if he didn't know she meant to go dancing, it hugged her figure like a second skin, leaving little to the imagination, save the color of those gumdrop nipples he was now aching to have in his mouth, and if she was bare or carpeted in her nether regions.

It was a halter dress, in his color, white. A small pattern of sakura blossoms on the longer end of the skirt that hung he now noticed right above the hem of her trench coat, while the higher side on her left hip but towards the front of her thigh came dangerously close to exposing her 'feminine charms.' His mouth went dry as he took the sight of her in, she turned from him to fold the coat neatly, he assumed so it had no foreign wrinkles in the material, and noticed the only thing holding the dress in place were two well placed knots.

One of these knots was at the top, sitting on her neck and shoulders, just below the mess of onyx mane, the second sat low on her back just above what he could finely make out were two very nice round fleshy globes of her hind end. As she turned though what caught his attention was her back, her longer then modern tress had swayed in her wake, exposing taught tight muscles, every muscle she could have there was well defined, but not in a muscular or barbaric way, they were delicate, yet she had little fat on her body as most females did. Now he wondered what the rest of her looked like, he knew no matter what the out come he was going to find out.

Kagome stood in front of the youkai lord, she was no fool, not like her twin, Kikyo was fucking around on the one demon that would kill her for it, though her sister might deserve what she would get. Her older sister had always been the poorer of the two in miko skills, and natural talent, not to mention academically, and physically. Kagome herself had done many things in her short twenty four years of living, not only was she a retired gymnast, dancer, trained highly in war and combat, both in ancient methods of sword, bow, and handless, as well as modern methods of knife, and military combat, she also held a few titles of her own. She was 'the great miko' of Japan -- luckily that was a well kept secret even from her family--, guardian of the Shikon jewel which rested under her heart and rib cage, she had graduated from Tokyo U. with honors, and unlike her sister she had not needed to sleep her way into a wonderful job.

Yet for all her accomplishments in life, Kikyo had led the easier life, she had the friends and social life when Kagome had been at home or in numerous lessons to further her skills and training. In all her life she had but four true friends, who never saw her for what she could do, but whom she was, and they were all waiting for her at the dance club. Lining up her body with Sesshomaru's still standing form, she lightly took the camera from his hand and tossed it carelessly to the crimson sofa next to her coat. Taking his clawed hand on her lower back, he instinctively splayed his fingers over her skin, her left foot was placed back from their forms, her right between his shoulder with parted feet. Sending him a sultry glance she said low and sultry, "Try not to drop me." Flashing a 'mona lisa' smile she began.

He watched as her body moved to some unheard music, but easily he could tell it was a sinfully arousing dance, her own arousal was almost deafening to his scenes as it tainted the air, had he no will power, he'd have thrown her on the floor and fucked her raw right then, 'chew toy' be damned. In an instant though it was over, but not before that right leg was back in position, her thigh pressing hard against his growing stiff member, while her left leg had risen up and wrapped itself around his hip. Her lithe body was bent down, so that from his position he could see her stretched out torso, and the heave of her large round breasts. Pulled herself up he noticed now, that for a short woman, she had effectively met face to face with him, while releasing a breathy little moan that was almost inaudible. He had to bit his lower lip hard drawing blood not to take her, as he growled lightly in pleasure, she was right her dancing was like 'sex in motion.'

"As for what you can benefit from assisting me,…" she ground her thigh into his erection, kissed and licked his throat, --being a miko she had to know youkai low, body language, and protocol so as not to offend the easily offended creatures--, she knew very well that in body language of the Inu youkai she had just promised him pleasure.

"I can make the night worth your wild. Also you'd get to see that pompous windbag of a half sibling watch as you get something he's wanted for years. I'm no fool Mr. Taishou, the sibling rivalry you share with that twit is legend. He's gotten the love of a mother and father while you were trained for war and to be a leader. His life has been leisurely and lackadaisical, while you have had to take care of everything. He was even given the legendary sword of destruction while you were given he sword of heaven." she paused as cool blue grey eyes locked with his own, "I know first hand what burden, duty, responsibility, and honor feels like, and how watching another live a carefree life can make you want to crush them. Now the only two questions I have are, do you want to help me, and if so, do you know how to dance?"

Sesshomaru was at a lose for words, his brain was slowly processing all that the tiny slip of a female had offered him, he had been lost when she kissed his throat and licked him, the intimate sign that she wanted to either be pleasured by him or wanted to pleasure him, either way he wanted it. It took longer for all of her words to set in, what had she meant, that he could have something that the demandable half-breed wanted but never had, he intended to find out and ask her he did. "What could this Sesshomaru have that the hanyou has longed for?" he asked in a rather rough voice, that told her his beast was waking. Taking her hand, the tiny delicate fingers finding the thick silken fine silver tress, she pressed his face forward her as she bared her neck to him.

"What do you smell?" she asked in a slightly husky voice. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and took a deep breath to process her scent, there were orange blossoms, tea, lunar flowers, and power, but beyond that was innocence. There was no other scent on her, not make-up, nor perfume, and certainly no male, she was a virgin. His eyes bled crimson as he licked roughly against the skin of her swanlike neck. Closing her eyes lightly as she sucked in a slow breath, Kagome moaned.

"Woman your playing a dangerous game." he said as his hands began to roam her body, causing a moan low again.

"Perhaps, but its possible that I just want someone stable, not to mention that I would love to see the look on his face when he sees me in your arms." she answered with amazing clarity she truly did not have.

"I could have you here and now, why go to the trouble of going out, the hanyou would know when he scented you." he stated with a rough edge to his voice his eyes still as crimson as ever.

"What would be the fun of that?" she pouted as she held her breath a bit "… just him being hurt? She played an equal part, she deserves to be taught a lesson just as much. But I assure you I'm not the one to look the fool when everything is said and done, if I didn't get your help I still have my innocence. While you have a wayward _bitch_ who sought the dick of another male, you half human half brother's to be exact, the slight would roll off me, and you would still be forced to deal with it." she chided as he threw her back against the wall his hand clinching dangerously around her neck. Seething with venom he replied.

"You dare insult this Sesshomaru, lesser beings have died for less, _bitch_." he spat. To his credit, she had to admit he took the verbal jab better then she would have thought, it was a low blow, but she was tired of both Inuyasha and Kikyo. Inuyasha because he had always pushed her to go farther then she wanted sexually, and when she refused he found what he wanted in another, casting her away like trash. Kikyo, because she had the easier life and had not had to endure such trials as Kagome had, because she had taken Inuyasha, not that Kagome wanted him now, but mostly because she had actually been proud of herself for doing it. 

_What would their mother think of them both she wondered_, not paying attention to the angry inu male who's grip held her fast to the wall. Sighing she returned her thoughts to the male in front of her, as a scowl grew on her beautiful face, her powers were ready to defend her from this threat, it was only her control keeping them from destroying him.

Sesshomaru never saw or felt it coming, the small onna had been in his grasp, obviously not paying attention to him, when he saw conclusion draw in her eyes before her beautiful face drew into delicate scowl. The force of power hit him sent him flying across the room, when he next looked up he saw the onna glowing a fiery hot pink, her whole being looked as though she had literally been set on fire, and she looked glorious for it. His eyes went back to gold, as her eyes were now a fierce white, and burned his very soul to look upon, her plump lips set in a slight frown, and her scowl darkening as she looked upon him. "You can help me if you calm the fuck down and we can have a fun time doing it. Or I can leave and take of the situation at hand but that was not what I had in mind. Or I can kill you leaving nothing but a pile of ash in my wake before going to deal with the hanyou. As a miko I assure you I'll be breaking no laws by killing a youkai in self defense. What would you like to do, oh overly passionate one?" she gritted out through tightly clenched teeth.

Waiting to answer her in silence he watched her, the thrum of power he'd smelt below the surface was this, he hadn't even felt her aura, now though he could see it visible, a remarkable feat in it self he still could not feel it, were he not a daiyoukai he wouldn't know what a possible danger this female could be. "Something stable?" he finally said breaking the silence and going back to what she had said.

"It occurred to me some time ago that I need a strong male in my life, as husband, a lover, a mate, I'm not exactly like other human females. I can't just give myself to anyone, when I came of age I was told that I would have to seek out an honorable male, which in this day and time there aren't a lot. I thought I had finally found him, but it seems I was wrong, but I never fully set my sites on him alone, I have always kept an eye out for the perfect male. It just so happens you happen to fit the ideal. Where as I'm not overly thrilled that I don't know you very well personally, I can feel my soul literally calm around you, my skin feels like its on fire from your touch, and sadly as strong as I am I find it hard to not throw myself at you as so many others have." she answered, as he thought over his feelings.

What she said was true for himself as well. Inu could tell by scent alone if a female or male was right for them, her scent was beyond pleasing, not to mention it had his beast stirring, something that had not happened in a very long time. Could this onna be his intended, the bitch designed for him by the kami's and the great inu of the past for him and him alone? There was a possibility that she was, he would surely not take a weak bitch as his mate… weak she was not, especially because he couldn't even feel her aura which had to be massive if he could literally see it. Her scent literally had his eyes bleeding crimson, not to mention just by the slight feel of her pressed against him, his body had reacted. It wasn't that he had lacked in the rutting department, no he had had a willing 'chew toy' for months now, and the rutting had been decent enough for him to keep her, so that was not the case. He needed to taste her blood, that would be a true test to see if she was indeed made for him.

"Dancing?" he asked as he sat up and raised a brow to her, he noted that unlike other females her arousal was pleasing, not over powering, that she had control over herself and had yet to openly throw her body at him. She was modest to a point, he knew that from having spent little time with her, then there was her obvious lack of fear. A female should never fear her mate out right or without warrant, which she didn't and even his 'chew toy' feared him most of the time. This female was defiant, and willful, not submissive as all other bitches before her had been, she was refreshing and he wanted her, his beast wanted her. Could he make that commitment? To bind her life to his, to protect her, to sire her hanyou children? He did not hate humans, or hanyous for that matter, he hated Inuyasha because he was the proof that his father had broken his vows and his mother's heart to have the human woman and allow his birth to occur. Inuyasha was simply proof of the insult to his mother.

If nothing else his father would be at least a little pleased if he finally settled down, the old man had been hounding him literally to mate and produce an heir. The old lord would rest easy knowing that the West would be taken care of --even if he wasn't its lord anymore. Toga would be pleased with this spitfire of a woman as a 'daughter-n-law.' He was reminded of his sire's reaction when he met his 'chew toy' for the first and only time, Toga had literally said he was disappointed, even as a plaything his 'chew toy' was loose, his father had asked him only one thing, _"Your using protection correct? I don't want grand-pups from that __female_." he stated coldly, causing Sesshomaru to chuckle at the thought as he had then. His response was quick, "This Sesshomaru would not allow her the pleasure, and yes of course." he answered his sire.

"Mmhmm, dancing. Look I'd like to get there before its too late," she said planting her tiny fists upon her seductively wide hips and looking at him fiercely still, "… if you don't want to help me I'm sure I can find Kouga, he and Inuyasha hate each other too, though I don't think I could _be_ with Kouga." she murmured the last bit to herself, not noticing the slight pink edge into the whites of Sesshomaru's eyes.

"How do you know the mangy wolf?" he all but growled, causing Kagome to look at him and smile almost secretly.

"He was always hitting on me, even with Inuyasha around, not to mention I've had to work with him on a few accounts at work before. Nice guy once you get past the whole 'blockhead' thing." she said waving the idea of Kouga from her mind. "Hmm, I don't think I could stand to be around Naraku enough for this to happen and well he sure as hell isn't getting close enough to dance with me, but Inuyasha does indeed loath him, though. But I'm not sure there were rumors that he's a possible rapist." she said still ignoring the slightly enraged inu. He knew Naraku, he'd worked for Taishou corp. before getting fired due to sexual harassment, he'd cost the company millions in a lawsuit with some female named 'Kagura.' Deciding he didn't like other males names running off her lips he made up his mind, though he knew how, he didn't often do it, he would be dancing tonight, both vertically and horizontally.

"You will wait while I change into something more suitable, this Sesshomaru will not allow you to be the only one to seek revenge tonight. And your offer is accepted." he stated while leaving her to get changed and showered. He smiled to himself once out of site, he would have his mate by mornings first light, and Inuyasha would be able to do nothing. He made mental notes that they would have to burn everything that the other's ex had touched, he didn't want anything she owned to smell like his half brother, and he certainly didn't want to smell the 'chew toy' now that he had his Kagome.

"Offer?" she asked aloud and still silently wondering what he was talking about, never of coarse thinking she had blatantly promised pleasure, and that he was her desired male, which in the language of inu's meant she wanted him for a mate.

**

* * *

AN:** Edit, i came back and fixed a few things, I'm re-reading to make sure i'm on point with the next chapter update which i hope will be s0on so MontiK doesnt hose r0o. *hisses at hose*


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When he came down stairs again not too long after he had ascended up those dark wooden planks, she had her black knee length trench coat on, her long locks pulled up in to some crazed knot, literally, she had no pins or bows exposed from the raven mass of tress, and yet she looked regal. He noticed for the first time tonight that she had on pearls, not faux pearls, those were easy to see with demon eyes but real pearls, her pouty ear lobs seemed to hold the well rounded mass up and away from her long neck. Taking in her presence again, he noted that her eye lids were closed, allowing him to see the slightly smoky color of her eye shadow, and the slight light in his home reflected from a light outside, he could see just the barest hint of glossed peached colored lips. Those lips looked kissable, and did tend to stand out just a tad from the rest of her golden bronzed skin.

Kagome had sat back while waiting for the Lord of the West, oh yes she knew who he was, it had not concerned her, their status was the same, even if she were a mere human, and him a near god. Where as he was a cardinal lord, or heir to, She was the Great miko of Japan, the Shikon miko at that, there were four just like him to some point but there was only one of her, his near godlike status elevated him closer to her rank, but her human status lowered her to his, they were equals as far as any human or youkai court or law would see.

She had felt his aura upstairs moving about at high speeds, and yet for all she felt she found herself lost in thought. 'Offer?' the word played in her mind and yet she still hadn't remembered any offer other then getting revenge, some how though she didn't think that was it. Brushing off the thought she sat back in a crimson chair, that sat beside the crimson sofa, pushing herself back she crossed her legs leaving them to bend at a perfect thirty seven degree angle, her calve muscle taught, her feet arched to show just how seductive the stilettos could be. She had propped her elbows up on the arm rests, closed her eyes, laced her fingers together to wait.

Opening her eyes in a flash, her powers had flared there so she could see with ease causing them to glow with a soft white, and yet she noticed that the demon lord was staring at her, surely he hadn't expected her to be so lazy around his home, kami knows what he might do to her. She took in his appearance, if he was drop dead sexy before, he was surly a sin worth burning in the pits of hell for now, her arousal spiked dramatically, but she didn't care. Kagome had already decided that so long as he wasn't snide about it she would be as open to him as possible. True it could lead to her downfall eventually but in the end, being closed off from her feelings, or the truth about her, and many other things she knew not to share until the time was 'right,' these things were what had led her down the relationship path known as 'Inuyasha.'

He stood there casually with his hand in his pocket, the other holding up what looked to be a matching coat to his very sharp pants and vest, _a three piece_, she thought, _sexy_. The whole suit was black, jet black, his dress shoes shiny, also back, his button down dress shirt though was the same crimson as the design on her dress, leaving his black tie with the near same sakura patter in white to sit out and look very contrasting against the rich color. _He had actually matched her_, a small smirk played on her lips at the thought. Emitting what sounded like a purr, before she knew it, her arousal again spiked hard, Sesshomaru found that the noise seemed far too realistic of an inu bitch calling to her mate for seductive purposes to ignore, but ignore he did. He was having a hard time to just NOT take this woman here and now, forgetting about this dancing thing, but as he was upstairs getting ready her earlier words had rung through his head. The slight would be his even if he bedded Kagome, he would still have to deal with the 'chew toy' and his sibling. He was brought from his musings when he heard her slightly husky yet sultry voice.

"Your car of mine?" she asked him.

"Mine." he stated, "But seeing as how you know where it is, you may drive if you'd like." he stated as he walked over to her and offered her his hand. She looked at it and then up to the demon lord. "I don't bite." he said after a moment, but finished with, "…often, unless you like it like that." He smirked as he felt her aura flare a bit, her arousal reach newer heights and a light blush kiss her heated skin. Taking his hand he pulled her up effortlessly, and into his body, her scent was like nothing he'd ever smelt before not even the most enchanting demoness in the middle of a hard heat smelled as good as she did. Playful grey blue eyes looked up to him when she answered.

"As I've said before, I wouldn't know. On the other hand I wouldn't mind finding out if I do like it or not." she said smuggly before continuing. "But you may drive your car, I'm sure you've noticed the considerable height difference. You'd have to reset everything the moment I got out of the seat, and besides that… I like to speed." she said innocently.

"You like things fast?" he intoned, knowing she didn't miss the innuendo.

"It depends on what I'm supposed to be liking." she answered slyly as she walked out the front door, forgetting her camera on the sofa. She waited next to Sesshomaru as he locked up his home, she had to admit it was a bit of a shock to know that someone of his status lived in a modest home, granted he had lots of space between his home and the ones on either side she couldn't fault him for that. She had taken time to look around, the primary color of the house seemed to be white, maybe a light color like that, crimson, and black. She had seen his Tv, it was large, and a flat screen, state of the art so to speak, he had a massive dvd collection, she was amused to see a large collection of martial arts films, as well as American drama, one particularly worn looking case belonging to 'The Godfather.' There were plants around so it looked livable. She didn't really ventured around the rest of the home, she was not a rude person, and though she had barged into his home uninvited, she certainly wasn't going to go looking around with out his okay.

"Sesshomaru." she stated as he turned to lead her to his garage.

"Hn?" he asked as he walked to the separate building that held his two cars.

"I wanted to apologize for barging in uninvited earlier, it was rather rude of me." she said as he finally made it to the side door, unlocking it to go in, she followed.

"It is of no concern, you had valuable information. This Sesshomaru cannot say that it was a bad intrusion. Shall we?" he said motioning to the again moderate but still luxurious vehicle. He, like a gentleman, opened her door and allowed time for her to seat herself carefully, but slowly securing her door, walking to the other side he sat in his own seat and started up the car, they buckled up and he was out and heading towards the highway. "Which way?" he asked.

"Towards Harajuku, its just on the edge." she said as the car made off.

"What kind of music do you like?" he asked.

"Many things, I don't think I could pick just one kind to like. I do tend to favor music that I can move my body to, beyond being another hobby, dancing allows me to keep in shape. And its free, so it works out." she answered.

"Photography and dancing, any other hobbies I should know about?" he intoned. She smiled at him genuinely, he'd learned more about her personally in the hour that they'd began speaking then Inuyasha had learned in the first six months of their lousy three year relationship. She answered all of his questions while he answered most of her questions. They even spoke of their childhoods and work. He was amazed to find out that she was a gymnast, and skilled in the art of war, it honestly made him want to spar with the woman before throwing her down and having his way with her while she lay in a pretzel pose.

She too was amazed to find that he had lived through her favorite era, 'The Warring State's era,' and was actually going dancing with a human no less, this was more then likely unheard of back then. The idea had her wondering what he'd look like in his full feudal era regalia, just the idea of yards of silk and swords had her running hot, and her arousal spiking. Sesshomaru on the other hand was not having such an easy night, her constant spiking scent was making him want to take her in every way a male could have a female, and to think it had spiked talking about times gone by, she was only twenty four to his near eight hundred. Like all things though, age was nothing but a number, and with her miko powers he would e able to attach her life and soul to his own, causing her to sustain life, sure he didn't know much about her but he had forever to find out.

Kagome gave him better directions as they neared the club, she had been correct it was in the bohemian area of Tokyo known as Harajuku. Many demons lived there solely so they did not have to cover up their odd behaviors, lifestyles or appearance. Humans accepted things here far easier, and in fact embraced them to a point that was nearly scary. To her credit the club was out of the way, and if you didn't know it was there he would swear you'd miss it due to the colorful lights and circus- like extravagance of the area.

Walking in he could see the club had character… an aged charm even, it was like an old pretty dirty thing lost in time, French in decor, there was a live band that he wondered if they ever left the building. There was a barley there scent of sweet cigarette smoke, that he normally didn't like but chased with the very sweet scents of wine, and supple dinners cooked in gingers and other herbs left the club smelling like something rustic and primal. It was not cold, nor was it hot in this club, but it was very homely and he could see why she liked being here, it was in fact like being in the seclusion of your home while being out in public.

Kagome led the way to a large table in the back where four individuals sat, two human females, one human male, and a male kitsune demon, she introduced everyone first while taking off her trench. "Everyone this is Sesshomaru, _His _older half brother, Sesshomaru this is Rin," she said offering her hand towards the pretty younger human female who looked to be about twenty two with deep chocolate hair and sienna shaded eyes. The young woman shot an odd glance at Sesshomaru, as though he looked familiar and then to Kagome's dress, before nodding politely while Kagome continued. "This is Shippo." she said motioning to the male fox demon, who had deep jade green eyes, a dark chocolate suit similar to his own on, as well as bright rust colored hair. Again Kagome went on, "This is Sango." she said motioning to the slightly older then she looking woman who had redish-brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes wearing a little black dress, finally she finished with, "And this gentleman is Miroku." She said motioning to the male with violet eyes and dark brown hair as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." intoned Sesshomaru as Kagome took as seat and he followed. They all started chatting while Sesshomaru sat and watched, it was easy to see that these were close friends, they seemed to be able to converse as though they had known one another for life, and yet they were kind enough to try and include him in their conversation, something most people never tried to so, for he usually intimidated them. It was also easy to see that these humans along with the kit were not so easily intimidated, _hell they couldn't be being Kagome's friends_, but he didn't know about that yet. The waiter came around and got them all drinks while the girls got up from their chairs and dragged Kagome off to the bathroom to 'powder her nose.' With that the two appointed big brothers of Kagome, as well as the girls 'other halves' started their interrogation on Sesshomaru.

"So Sesshomaru, how do you know our little Kags?" asked the fox, not at all caring who this male was, but more so why he was with the girl he called sister.

"Actually we work in the same building, different floors, besides that she was with my brother until recently." he answered honestly. He didn't like having to answer but for some reason he felt as though this was Kagome's pack, these would be the people he would have to deal with if he took her into his life. And so he resolved that he would put up with them, after all they wouldn't be good friends if they didn't sniff at the new male in the young woman's life.

"Recently, so she's finally seen the light?" asked the older looking human male. Who Sesshomaru also noticed had on a black suit with deep violet tie on a black shirt to go with his eyes.

"Hn. I'm not sure if she wants to go into detail, I will only say that we have a mutual agreement and goal in mind." he answered. Miroku could respect this answer, he respected it because the male demon lord, respected his friend. Anyone else would have spilled Kagome's business which would not be the honorable thing to do, and yet he had stated just that they had something in common but it was Kagome's business to share not his own. He liked this answer greatly.

**With the Ladies…**

"Okay spill it!" said Sango after checking the stalls to verify there were no other ears in the bathroom. Rin checking her gloss while she looked at Kagome via the mirror.

"What exactly do you want to know?" asked Kagome with a smirk.

"Well for one thing," started Rin. "Your wearing _that_ dress, and you only wear _that_ dress when your pissed."

"Yeah, not only that but you come in on the arm of, albeit possibly the sexiest male demon I have ever seen--" started Sango.

"Save MY Shippo!" interrupted Rin cheerily.

"--Except_her_ Shippo," added Sango shaking her head at the youngest member of their click, "Who just happens to be Inuy--_His_, older half brother. What that'd jackass do _this _time for you to have to go to this extreme?"

"Yanno when I left you guys at the shrine today?" they nodded yes, "I went home after a few errands, earlier then I guess he thought I'd be home. He was with Kikyo, in the shower. He looked upset, and well she looked like the whore she is." said Kagome as she pulled the knot out of her hair, and fluffed it so that it looked as though she had just gotten out of the throws of sexuality, and very Amazonian.

"Oh my kami!" Kags are you okay?" asked Rin. While Sango balled her fists in anger. Kagome was possibly the hardest working person she knew, she literally had more things going on then anyone individual Sango knew, and whereas most people had hobbies that occupied their time, Kagome had responsibly, very little of her life was actually her own, and she worked very hard to keep her personal relationships going strong. Kikyo on the other hand had since Sango had known Kagome gone out of her way to make Kagome's life that much harder. They had met in _the program _long ago, and even though Kagome couldn't tell her family and other friends what she was really doing Kikyo had not made her friends life an easier.

"I'll kill him, then I'll murder her." SAngo growled out causing Kagome to raise a brow in question.

"As much as I'd love that we _can't_ really mix _business_ with _pleasure_ dear, besides Kikyo _was_ with Sesshomaru. And now Sesshomaru's here with me. And Inuyasha will be bringing Kikyo here latter, so the fun has yet to begin." Kagome said with a nearly wicked grin.

"Kagome!" both females squealed.

"How do you know they'll show up?" asked Rin now overly excited for the nights events.

"I went to Sesshomaru's house before coming here, I left my digital camera with all the photo's on his sofa. She'll be nosy she always is, and she'll see them, and she'll be pissed that he knows. If I know my sister, which sadly I do, she'll get angry enough to try and throw it in my face that she had _him _before I did. Which means they'll show up together, or apart, either way they'll both know that Sesshomaru and I have talked things over."

"Kagome, sometimes if I didn't know any better I'd swear you were evil." said Sango with a giggle.

"So Kagome?" asked Rin

"Hn?"

"Just what _ARE_ you doing this Sesshomaru?" finished Rin with a wide grin, knowing fully well what having a demon lover could be like, truly the girl was hanging around Miroku far too much, Kagome knew she'd have to scold both Sango and him later for this.

"You know my situation well enough Rin, you had something similar. What do you and your mate tend to do after we all go out dancing?" Kagome asked with a grin of her own, causing Rin to squeal.

"Your going to mate him?" asked Sango incredulously. " You barely know him!"

"Maybe. I have yet to see how he dances, if he can move his body as well as he moves his mouth then probably. Oh! that's what he was talking about." Kagome exclaimed having remembered now what offer he was referring to. Well she was in for it now, hopefully he could dance, she really did love to tango, and ramba.

"Maybe?" they asked in unison.

**Across town….**

Inuyasha couldn't believe his luck, he'd been with Kagome for three years, three years of cold showers, three years of never being able to have her, and the first time he ever took a dip somewhere else he got caught. What was worse was that she had her camera, and had taken many pictures of the two of them, and had calmly walked out. It was her calm nature that had alerted him that she was beyond reasoning with, any rational woman, bitch, female, upon finding her intended in the arms of another would have lost it, and yet she had given them a bored look and just left. That had been hours ago. Inuyasha had tried her cell, and her mother's and yet nothing had come of it, he'd tried both Sango and Rin, even Shippo and Miroku, none of them knew where she was but they had all jumped down his throat wondering what he had done. He didn't want to face them either, gods all four of them were like one furious Kagome separated into four.

He had never really known what the five of them had in common, there was nothing that he was aware of that placed them all on common ground, and yet they were friends, and closer still like siblings should be, though the others were dating, two if them mated, they all reacted in kind as true family should. It was a subject that had never gone very far with Kagome, and he had accepted that, but it had always been strange to him. He knew without a doubt that she was with them, now, at that damn dancing club she always tried to get him to take her, the same place she would end up when she was pissed with him. He didn't want to go there, he knew he'd have to face them, one pissed off Kagome was enough, four separated that acted as one was too much.

Kikyo sat dressed next to a pant wearing Inuyasha, she had been a willing partner in this diabolical and yet she kind of felt bad, Inuyasha was albeit still a cheater, was a good man, he had a weakness for the body and she had exploited him for it. She knew her sister was fidget when it came to the bedroom, in fact if she knew correctly which she guessed was correct, Kagome was still a virgin at twenty four. Her own love life was not bad, no in fact it was wonderful, she had a demon that could sate her in ways one could only dream of, and yet, he lacked emotion, he lacked warmth when they were together.

Her taiyoukai was gorgeous, not unlike the male to her right save the ears, _her taiyoukai did not have those cute ears_, no he was cold and a bastard. She'd walked in more then once to be called 'chew toy,' though he obviously didn't seem to notice he'd called her such, which only meant that he called her by that name often, leaving her to wonder if he was the wrong male even just to lay with. Sure he could provide for her, sure he was beautiful enough to be jealous over, but he didn't love her now would he ever, he didn't hold her afterwards and often he wanted her to shower quickly, as though her scent offended him. She knew soon their time would come to and end and she would be the broken one for it.

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked quietly, looking at the hanyou next to her, the hanyou that was passionate beyond reason when he had been within her body, who had filled her like her taiyoukai but with more passion and heat then the cold fish could ever muster. She wanted to comfort him, maybe if things didn't work out with him and her sister she would come in to pick up the pieces, she was tired of the fast life, and she had forgotten what had caused her strife with her sister, it was a long heated war between the two that she could only remember started long ago. It was the game they played, Kagome did something that made her parents proud, stealing any and all attention, and she did anything she could to make Kagome suffer. Kikyo had never stopped to think of how this all effected her twin, no she just knew that Kagome got praised and was loved, and Kikyo got, 'Why can't you be more like Kagome?' Sighing to herself at the thought, she hated what she had become, what she had done in her life, to herself, to her sister, to her family, she especially hated what she did to this man. He looked hurt and dejected like someone had just shot his puppy.

"Do you think she'll take me back?" he asked after a little while. She sighed again, of coarse he wanted to go back. She wanted to say no, she wanted to dash his hopes so that she could be there to comfort this male, she actually really liked him. Unlike the cold demon that was waiting for her at home.

"My sister is an unusually forgiving person, I'm sure she will at least allow you to explain." answered Kikyo while rubbing calming circles on his back. Though honestly Kagome had a mean side when provoked, so it was more likely that she would not, but she didn't want to tell him that.

"She'll hate me." he said quietly thinking of all the things Kagome would say to him.

"I don't think she knows how to hate anything unless its me." Kikyo said looking away from him. A few minutes passed before he asked the inevitable.

"Why would she hate you?"

"Why wouldn't she? I am her elder sister, I should love her and take care of her, and yet I have gone out of my way for the majority of our lives, for reasons I can't even remember at this point, to make her life miserable. Had it been another female that had been with you I would tell you she would take you back without a second thought, but it was me you were with, and she didn't even make a fuss. I can tell you now knowing that much about my sister, we have only begun to see the wrath of Kagome. Once when we were teenagers I happened to ruin her prom night, she left crying and was a laughing stock at school, the next day I actually went to apologize, but she didn't let me get a word in before she slapped me so hard it dislocated my jaw breaking it, I swear her eyes were glowing at the time. I had a bruise for a weeks, and stitches. She hasn't said more then five words to me at one time since then, we're like passing ships in the night we know we're there but we stay the hell away from one another. We don't even go to family functions together for more then an hour. As it works out, she shows up early and I show late, we're there just long enough to fake smiles for the camera, if their taking photo's." she said frowning at the thought.

"That sounds like my older brother and me." Inuyasha said with a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"I didn't know you had an elder brother." she said.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru a real bastard." he said.

"Sesshomaru?" she asked suddenly paling.

"Yeah ya know him?" he asked.

"Oh fuck, we're going to die." she said burring her face in her hands as she started to cry. One of her biggest regrets, save her sex life was getting involved with _that_ demon, possessive didn't even begin to describe his actions. Inuyasha was concerned he didn't see what his big brother had to do with her, or why she thought they were going to die, but he needed to find out, because suddenly in the pit of his stomach he felt a growing pit of despair.

"Sesshomaru and I… We're… Oh Kami, what have we done? He'll kill me and oh my god!" she said finally letting go and crying. Inuyasha paled as well, could Kikyo be his brother's prized '_chew toy'_?

"Fuck." was all he whispered taking in this new bit of information, it was going to take an act of god to save them from the people that were supposed to love them, because if Kagome had a the wrath of a god, Sesshomaru's wrath was that of the devil himself.

* * *

**AN**: Thanks to the 8 folks out there who reviewed chapter 1, i took to heart most of what was said, mostly you wanted more, and honestly i was glad to give it to you, there was one that mentioned Kikyo bashing. Honestly i don't hate Kikyo, nor do i attempt to bash her. The story line that i have in mind for this fic dictates that Kikyo hate her sister, Kagome, for her accomplishments. As described slightly in this chapter. Please just remember if you ever see something mean in my fics, its for the story line not because i hate the character. Honestly if i hated the Character i wouldn't write about them, nor would i post about it. it would be a waste of my time. please as always, read and review, i love the feeling of getting a review especailly when you give me feedback on the story. as always, grammar, spelling, puncuation etc, are my enemy, imagination my lover. - r0o


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Of all the thoughts that crossed his mind that day, it was that he cursed the moon, further more cursing his father and his mother, and their damn love that made, no, birthed him a hanyou. Had he not been hanyou he wouldn't have to worry about the new moon, had it not been the night before the new moon, his senses would have been better. He could have scented the stink of his half-brother deeply embedded into the female that he took into his home, _Kagome's home_, his brain reminded him dejectedly, knowing that 'his' female actually owned and paid the bills for this house. Mostly he could have prevented himself from falling into this bottomless pit a situation, he could have prevented having to deal with a very pissed off yet murderously calm Kagome, let alone a livid but seemingly placid Sesshomaru. On a thought that had nothing to do with his current situation Inuyasha had to wonder, _just how one could be angry enough to tear the world apart and yet have an indifferently calm face all the time, both Kagome and Sesshomaru could do that and it was unnerving. _As he dressed he cursed himself, he cursed the moon again, he cursed his father again, he was more or less just annoyed about his mother for he could never truly curse her, but he cursed Kikyo, he damn sure cursed Sesshomaru, and he cursed Kagome most of all.

He thought about everything as he pulled out a grey button down shirt with some kind of crimson print on the hem of his left side lapel, it was a shirt that Kagome had gotten him, and began mindlessly buttoning. Inuyasha thought about three years of his life that he had been faithful, loyal to only her, had waited for her to open up to him physically and not just emotionally, about how he had tried to be the best male a female could want. But Kagome wasn't just any female, she was smart, a genius even and independent… defiant… fiery, she didn't need him for anything. But she asked him to stay knowing she didn't needed him, and that had comforted him for a very long time. _But she didn't want him_, he thought, Kagome didn't fawn over him, didn't try to seduce him, more often then not she pushed him away and forced him to feel like the bad guy for wanting a more physical relationship.

Kagome was the one always gone on business trips, and she was the one that left in the middle of the night on, '_strolls to get her mind together'_, she was the one with the obsession with her job and her computer, and even her photography. She didn't make room for him to live along side her as an intended should, _she had never really allowed herself to be more then a roommate with 'petting privileges', _he thought with more anger, she had always used him to be a shoulder to cry on, the male that gave the comforting hugs, said '_It'll be alright._' True he was just a few months younger then Kagome, and now he knew Kikyo too, he hadn't had sex in three long hard years if it didn't include his hand, _no sex since he was twenty one, until tonight_, he thought. And the more he thought about himself, Kagome, and their relationship, the more he was glad that this had happened.

Somehow his despair at the situation was slowly turning to anger. _How dare she, _he thought angrily, _she should be the one on her hands and knees asking for forgiveness, had she not held out so long, it would have been her in the shower._ Kagome was literally a bitch, and he was tired of putting up with her and everything that came with her. In one night with Kikyo he had literally made a deeper connection then he had with Kagome after three years, and he was honestly glad for it. Now the only thing he had to worry about seeing as his mind was made up that no matter what he would not return to the relationship with Kagome,-- _if you could even call it that_, his inner-self retorted--, was how this was all going to work out. He still had to worry about Kikyo, and Sesshoamru. Kagome he figured he could deal with, or more or less he hoped he could, she was something else when pissed.

His older brother was not known to share well, and in his new found resolve Inuyasha wanted Kikyo by his side, _no, sharing would not be an option_, but to take something from the taiyoukai was like asking for death on a silver platter, specially his precious '_chew toy_'. Finishing dressing he was already angry, he'd had enough unwanted conversations to know exactly what type of male his brother had been to Kikyo, and his anger boiled at the idea of the almost depraved things he had been told. He looked at the female who still sat on his bed, with worry in her eyes, and the sight made his heart clench, he wondered what she was thinking, or even if she was thinking along the same lines as him, he needed to know, but he was afraid to ask.

Kikyo was not much better off, her fears were now going from one evil to the greater other evil , Sesshomaru's wrath was fearsome to say the least but so was Kagome's. Of all the things she knew her sister could do and get away with, of all the things Kagome could literally inflect upon her from curses, to hexes, and even physically hurting her, Kikyo was just unsure. Her thoughts became even more scared, knowing that if Sesshomaru so much as scented Inuyasha on her being he wouldn't stop Kagome no matter what she did. If anything she had learned was that it was never good to be on Kagome's bad side, one broken jaw, many stitches, and a few weeks of healing had taught her that much, her jaw still clicked when she opened it took wide, even years later. Not to mention that the taiyoukai could literally melt her, and there would be no evidence, she nearly cringed at the idea.

Maybe it wasn't so bad, maybe this was the point, maybe she wasn't supposed to be with the hot headed, evil tempted, mean, callous cold inu youkai, she only hoped that no matter what she and Inuyasha would be alive when the sun came up. Kagome was well with in her legal rights to kill Inuyasha in 'defense', and so was Sesshomaru in her own case, though she was a horribly weak miko, she was still a miko, and it wasn't a secret she wasn't exactly the purest one out there. She sighed audibly while she watched the white hair hanyou dress, he had such boyish charms, and though he was crass, and arrogant in a cocky way, it was all together charming. It seemed that her dealings with Sesshomaru had at least prepared her well for Inuyasha, _in fact Inuyasha was like a cakewalk, _and if anything she felt so much more at ease around this male then her own.

Minutes later and finally both willing partners in crime were dressed, it was awkward to say the least, though she could feel his anger rolling off of him, she would see the slight blush on his cheek letting her own that he was somewhat embarrassed now. She smirked a bit and knew she was going to have to be the adult, they needed to confront their supposed 'loved ones.' Finding Sesshomaru would be easy, she knew without a doubt that he would be at home, waiting for her like always, she gritted her teeth at the idea, but for once the prospects were not so bad, for once she would be able to walk away from his anger, or at least she hoped she would be able to. Kikyo laced her fingers with Inuyasha's and lead them downstairs, she stopped in the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, she had a feeling she'd need to be hydrated no matter what the out come of this night, yes finding Sesshomaru would be easy, according to Inuyasha finding Kagome would also be easy, it was surviving them that would be hard.

They took her car, leaving his because at least his was registered to that house, Inuyasha didn't tell her it was also because the car was in Kagome's name, and if she was in a rightfully vengeful mood she could call into the police and report it stolen, but then he didn't know that Kikyo's car was listed under Sesshomaru's name. It took about forty minutes for them to reach Sesshomaru's home, Inuyasha had never been there, frankly he wasn't paying attention for the drive and had no idea how they'd gotten there, or how long it had taken. "The lights are all out, is he in there?" Kikyo had also been in her own thoughts about all the various ways her tiayoukai would probably attempt to kill her in, she had to admit she had a fucked up mind to think of some of that stuff, but then know it was still a very real possibility that any of those thoughts could easily become the truth.

"What? Oh, he always has the light off, says he doesn't need them to see." She answered nonchalantly, as she fumbled with her house keys while going to the door, she was at least a little relieved to note that Inuyasha was still with her, that he wouldn't leave her alone in '_the lion's den_.' Kikyo expected to have the door flung open, a snarl in her face, roaring under his breath about where she had been, she expected pain, and physically flinched in anticipation of what never came. Inuyasha had been puzzled by her actions, but then he thought better of it, knowing himself, being a half-breed, Inuyasha knew Inu were possessive, even he was sometimes bad about this, he could only imagine what it was like to have to deal with a full inu, Sesshomaru at that. He placed a soothing hand on her back and rubbed for a bit which seemed to calm her greatly.

"I don't smell him here, I mean his scent is everywhere but I don't smell him here, now." He didn't want to lie to her, Sesshomaru's scent was indeed all over the place, but he could barely smell it, thought there was another scent a familiar scent he couldn't place he brushed it off with a mental 'Keh.'; He mentally cursed the new moon again, tomorrow he'd be human but now his senses were already going off, he hated it. Kikyo nodded and turned on the first light switch, before putting her small purse and keys on the table by the door, slipping her shoes off, Inuyasha followed suit, and walking in. Helping her pull off her coat Inuyasha got a good look around, the room was decorated in crimson and cream, it didn't really look like something Kikyo would pick which meant that this was Sesshomaru's tastes. Inuyasha would never admit it, but he liked that way it all looked, it was strong and masculine, and if he didn't hate his brother so much he could give credit for the look to the older male, but he did hate him, and so with that came his hate for the crimson and cream coloring.

Kikyo stepped farther into the house to brave the wrath of the easily enraged demon lord leaving the male at her side to do as he pleased, Inuyasha settled on the sofa, it was firm but soft in all the right places, getting himself more comfortable he soon noticed what seemed to be Kagome's camera. If it was possible for him in his olive skinned glory to pale, he would have, he didn't want to jump to conclusions, so he turned it on. It looked just like Kagome's, like the one she had earlier that night, when he and Kikyo had been in the shower. Stealing himself for the possibility that it was in fact Kagome's camera, he turned the small silver device on, and waited for the light buzzing to end, signaling that it was on. Turning the camera, its small 4.0" x 2.75" screen reflected what was before him, obviously it was ready to take a new image, studying the mechanics of the camera for a moment Inuyasha flipped through the images, he was relieved to see that none were of him and Kikyo, he had thought they would be. Instead the small silver device was filled with imagery in black and white, captivating, stills of an old man and a small boy that looked very much like that older human.

There were images of a shrine, a holy place, he didn't it too strange, he knew Kikyo was a miko, even if her powers weren't very strong, but he did think it odd that he had such a simi-professional camera, almost as if it was a hobby. They hadn't talked so much about their lives, but he knew Kagome had the same hobby, and her room's walls were covered in black and whites of things she'd seen and done in her life, images that while not similar in life, were similar in imagery. There was a nagging feeling he had, holding that camera, something that didn't sit right with him, something he had to ask, "Hey Kikyo?" he waited for her reply, which by now was coming from upstairs. He threw his arm on the back of the sofa, and turned his face expectantly to see when she came back down.

"Yeah?"

"Did you leave your camera down here on the sofa?" he asked, hoping that he was wrong that this was in fact either Kikyo's or at least Sesshomaru's. Kikyo was coming back downstairs now, she had gone upstairs to see if her tiayoukai was up there, she hadn't taken the time to really look around for the details of the rooms, only that the being was not. Had she actually looked, she would have noticed that some of his clothes were thrown about as if taken off in a hurry, which was unlike him entirely, or that in his perfectly stoic and set organized closet a suit was missing, along with a tie from the tie shelf, but she hadn't taken the time to notice these things, she had gone looking for him and didn't find him. Reaching the down stairs level of the house, for it was no home for her, Kikyo looked at Inuyasha, and held her hand out expectedly for the camera, she wasn't disappointed when it was thrust easily into her open and waiting hand.

Looking at the images, she knew it wasn't her's and she doubted that it was Sesshomaru, _why would he have images of a shrine_, pushing passed those images though, she ended up confirming Inuyasha's fears. Her startled breath alarmed him, and when he turned to see her, Kikyo looked as though she was going to cry, but the look was odd, he could tell if it was due to anger or due to stress, or worse if the image she had found had really upset her, standing quickly and throwing himself over the sofa so that he was now on her side, he leaned in over her shoulder to look at the image. There in color was Kikyo and Kagome along with a younger male that looked like them both, the girls had smiles on their faces, though he could see it didn't meet either of their eyes, both dressed in the same horrible looking Christmas sweaters that only a mother could think was cute, he knew then the camera was Kagome's but he had to ask, _just to be sure, after all no matter what they were family, right? Family no matter what always stood up for family, right?_ It was then that an images of a sneering Sesshomaru crossed his mind, and he preyed to all the kami's above that this was Kikyo's camera, the implications if it weren't were too much for even him to think of at the moment.

**Across town…**

Sesshomaru and the guys had been having an interesting conversation, he would admit to himself that the male with violet eyes, though obviously a lecherous cad, was indeed a male worthy of note. He felt oddly proud that these were the beings in his soon to be mates life, though they were an odd mix of beings, he could see very well even after only a little bit of time having been spent with them the virtue they both held. As it related to Kagome, they both acted as though they were older brothers, and neither male had showed him fear, even though he knew the kitsune could see just who he was, and judging by the fact that Sesshomaru could feel the holy waves of energy rolling off of the violet eyed male's body, _Miroku he thought_, he was fairly sure that he could see those markings as well. He wondered if Kagome even knew that the male on her arm this night was not just a prince of the lands as Inuyasha was, but an actual Lord, She had shocked him with her powers, he hadn't felt them, but he was thinking about it, she had to have known.

Just as the males were about to get back into the conversation on politics, and society, the females returned. The youngest of the bunch ran up happily to the kitsune kissing his cheek and whispering things only lovers should hear into his ear, while the eldest sat pleasantly beside Miroku, placing her hand on the humans thigh and rubbing it while leaning into her male. It was amazing to read the body language of this group, they were seated at a booth, Miroku and Sango in the back of the booth, the males arms were up and resting on the back of the seating, so that when his female came back he could put his arm around her possessively. Though the male had no reason to fear Sesshomaru, and he showed no such fear in either visual or by scent, it was an obvious declaration, this female was his, even her only subconscious reply, the stroking of his thigh spoke as much.

It only took seconds to process all of this as hi eyes darted to the pair 'in love', the kitsune had his arm around the young ones waist, pulling her into him as she in turn cupped his ear to her moth and spoke non-sense that left the young kit smirking like a cat that caught the mouse. It was then that he turned his head to see his own vision of perfection walking towards him, Kagome had pulled her hair down from that ridiculous bun, having noticed her hair being pulled up on the drive over, seeing it down again made her look like a dark angel, but that dress made her look like the devil's spawn, he could think of so many naughty things he would be doing to her before the night was over. Standing Sesshomaru pulled out her chair for her, the booth wasn't big enough to accommodate six, specially 2 of them being youkai, so they had pulled chairs out, and sat on the other end of Sango and Miroku.

The other two females had actually given Kagome a look that said in so many ways, 'How sweet' or possible, 'So charming,' either way he was pleased, Sesshomaru wanted to gain ground in her small pack, and no matter how much the males might like him he knew all to well even in a patriarchal society it was the woman that ruled all, hell even his mother could still bend his father's will and they had been divorced since he was three. As his female sat, though, he noticed just how she looked, her hair looked tossed and wild, the mere sight made him want to run his fingers in the silken mass. There was a slight blush on her slightly sun kissed skin, her lips were glossed still and ever so pouty, and her eyes held this smug look of satisfaction at her friends reply to him being a gentleman. Honestly she hadn't expected it, it wasn't like she was used to be treated as such, specially not after being around Inuyasha for so long, honestly it was a bit of a shock. She noticed that his arm found the back of her chair, but it was not in a sence that he was attempting something, though she didn't think she'd mind if he did.

Casting her eyes to the side, a 'Mona Lisa' smile playing on her face, Kagome drank in the sight of Sesshomaru, he was indeed a handsome male. He looked the picture of relaxed sitting next to her, she leaned in towards him just a bit, her legs crossing at the knee under the table, while his did the same in a more masculine way so that his ankle sat on his knee. She wasn't paying attention to the conversation any of them were having, her mind set on licking his person with her eyes, but she was keeping an ear open just in case they did happen to address her, always and odd but useful talent she had. _He just looked so yummy, so lick able_, she thought as she pulled her lower lip with her teeth distracted at the sight of him, again causing her arousal to spike, but of coarse only Shippo could smell it besides Sesshomaru.

It had been over an hour since he had first gotten a sniff of Kagome's arousal, and now in this place it smelt fantastic, Sesshomaru swallowed dryly, trying to keep the red from his eyes. It was then when Kagome saw his eyes that she was very aware of her attraction to the silver haired sex god of a male that she had come here with. Inwardly Kagome had the overwhelming desire to be dominated roughly by him, to have his claw rake down her body leaving sinfully painful yet pleasurable streaks down her form. She could feel her breath becoming a bit erratic, her heart beating a bit faster as her wild thoughts ran rampant, while visions of naked Sesshomaru's danced in her head.

Sensitive ears picked up on the miko's sinfully delightful problem, it was then that he placed his hand on her thigh, honestly no one could see his hands so they had no idea that while the right hand began to caress Kagome, the left had been handling the memory card from her camera. It wasn't that he didn't want her to keep the images, it was just that, if he needed proof for any reason against his brother, or his 'chew toy' he'd have it, Sesshomaru was simply not a male to be trifled with. Kagome's eyes fluttered closed, as her lips parted allowing her to let a small puff of hair to be released, the tiny almost inaudible moan leaving her throat caused Sesshomaru's hand to tighten just a bit, and Kagome's eyes opened once again.

The music had just started, meaning it was time for the live band's second set, standing in one graceful moment Kagome offered her hand to Sesshomaru, "You did say you danced." she said rather huskily, while her eyes cast down upon him the wanton bitch he knew her to be. Mischief played behind those bright blue orbs, He could hear the distinct sound of an acoustic guitar being strummed and she pulled him up and out of his chair without saying a word, he paused in her ministrations to pull of his jacket, laying it on the back of his chair, and followed her swaying hips out to the floor. She wasn't being a minx, he could see that, it was the natural sway of her very round perfect hips that moved on a subconscious level with the sound of the music, soon the sound of the drummers high-hat chimed in time with the seducing music that had her hips moving.

The guitar player began to sing, but Sesshomaru didn't really hear the words as he was paying attention to the woman, She had spun in spot casting those alluring eyes his direction, the piano too started playing lightly with the beat, and Kagome held out her hand, he wasn't sure what dance to dance to this music yet, but he waited for her queues.

**Across town….**

Kikyo realized that Kagome had come to her home, and the absence of her taiyoukai made her feel sick, what were they doing what were they up to, he knew, and she knew and that was bad for both Inuyasha and herself. Yet at the same time she was pissed, why come here, why come after her? She thought, Kagome didn't retaliate towards her, ever, the broken jaw had been the only time she had ever returned a favor that Kikyo had given her. Why now? What was Inuyasha to her that Kagome would come to Sesshomaru, it was a question she needed answering, so without fail she turned to him and asked, " Just what kind of relationship do you and my sister have?" she asked the hanyou.

"Not much of one." he answered thinking about it honestly. Really they didn't have a relationship, he was just there, but he had been the only one there for a very long time.

"How long have you been going out?" she asked him.

"You don't know?" he asked almost incredulously forgetting that the two women were like day and night, they preferred not to interact, and she gave him an according glare to say as much. Sighing heavily, she knew she needed to get changed, and they needed to find Kagome and Sesshomaru. Going up to her room she finally noticed the slight mess, and the missing cloths, Kikyo was by far not a house wife type, yes she liked to spend money and go to tennis matches with other 'elite' women, women that belonged to men of power like her taiyoukai. She thrived on it, but the suit, shirt and tie that were missing were not what her taiyoukai would ever wear, she had always wanted to see him in the black three-piece, thinking them sexy, and the crimson shirt was a dire change from his stiff whites, blacks, grays and blues, his boardroom colors. That shirt was the bright spot in his collection of chair mentality clothing, she had always wanted to see him in some color, but he had never worn it for her. EVER. And now she found it missing along with the male in question.

Anger started to well in her like a snake waiting to strike, _what had Kagome said to the tiayoukai to sway him so? what would she give him to make him leave her like this?_ "_Two can play at this game, sister._" she said angrily to herself as she went to her own closet and found a light gray dress, the dress itself wasn't all that ornate, but it was shimmered a bit, and was form fitting. She didn't get blessed with Kagome's body, she had always been jealous of that, Kagome's breasts were bigger, and didn't leave a male wanting for more, or wishing for less, Kagome's legs were longer, her hips wider, her hair fuller and darker, even her lips pouted better then Kikyo's own. They were not identical, and Kagome was the younger sister, but genetically speaking Kagome got the better end of the deal, though both were beautiful, Kagome had a classic beauty that many paid to copy, while Kikyo was also beautiful she had to work much harder to attain the same effect.

Dressing with the speed of a mad woman, Kikyo dawned a pair of black pumps, giving her legs a lengthier look, dashing down the stairs quickly she found Inuyasha sitting looked still at the pictures in the camera. She tugged on his arm telling him it was time to go. Getting out of the house, she had left the lights on everywhere, she didn't care, depending on how this night turned out she doubted she'd see this place again alive, but then who knew stranger things had happened before. Not waiting for Inuyasha to open the door because she had already figured out that he would not, she unlocked her car and tossed the keys to him, as he got in the drivers seat, "Lets go." was all she said.

"Where?"

"You said you knew where Kagome would be, well she's with Sesshomaru so he's there too. Go there." answered Kikyo a little pissed about the situation.

"Is that why you got dressed up?" he asked as he began his way to the interstate, towards Harajuku.

"Hn." was all she said as she took time to think of why she was going this, what were her reasons. She didn't know by knowing they were going to the Harajuku district, she knew she had a bit of time to think on it.

**At the club…**

Kagome's leg was wrapped around his hip, her heat pressing dangerously into his own, causing a damn fire to burn deep within him, oh yes he knew what she was doing but it didn't matter in the end he would have her, and she would pay for teasing him. Her body was taught against his own, his hand on her lower back holding her to him, as he bent in and kissed her torso up as she came face to face with him, those heated kissing lingering on her neck longer then she thought possible. Her eyes were glassed over in a full bloom of lust. The words of the guitar playing barley registered to their brain and secretly both thought it an ironic play on events in the words of such a simple song, _'I know I don't know you, but I want you. So. Bad. Everyone has a secret, but can they keep it?_' He pulled her around the floor in a circular motion, their bodies moving like liquid, so perfectly, and seductively, that other couples including those in their own group and those not were being effected by their dance.

Locking her half laden lust filled eyes with his own, they had a silent conversation, as he pulled her body towards his own, allowing her to sway here and there with him, as they had sex on the dance floor. No they were not in the throws of passion, but their dance could nearly be mistaken for such, the looks in their eyes, the touches and feelings they both had when at the mercy of the other, it was erotic to watch. Rin at one point or another had to take a drink of water watching them just to calm herself, ideally she wondered if this what they dance like what will it be like when they couple, the idea had her thinking of her own mate. Turning to Shippo she noticed he already had a faint blush upon his own cheeks, of coarse unlike the rest of the room he and Sesshomaru seemed to be the only demons, so he and the silver dog were the only ones aware of how much the dancing couple was really effecting everyone. Shippo couldn't even look at Miroku, the waves he was giving off was ridiculous.

Ideally Sesshomaru wondered how long he'd have to stay here, he supposed it would be until his idiot brother and the 'chew toy' showed up. He wasn't really sure about the plan of hers as far as it related to upsetting and getting back at their former other haves but he would admit to himself that it was well worth coming out and dancing with her, to have her body pressed against him like this. This was probably the most clothing he had ever wore for foreplay, and by the scent of her that's exactly what this was, he found himself wishing Inuyasha and Kikyo would just show up so that he could take Kagome home and have his way with her. All thinking though had to stop when he brought her back for the end of the song, and her lips met his, it was a passionate kiss but not a needy one, when they parted he could clearly see the blush in her features, and the spike in her arousal,_my what a fun night indeed_.

* * *

**AN**: yeah okay so i did not edit this completely, the last 2 pages on my MSW program, i was kinda sleepy when reading over that, i seriously need a beta :p takes too much time to grammariz correctly, yes btw i do LOVE to make up words. _any old hoot_. **THANKs:** 31 people took the time to read this story and say something positive about chapter 2 or chapters 1 and 2, i'm amazed. Im wondering how far i should go with this story i have an idea for a long version and a short. please let me know what you think, granted short might be 5 - 7 chapters, long would be, well longer. thank you for reading this, liking this, and letting me know. - r0o


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**.

* * *

The swells of high and low music reflected upon Sesshomaru mentally as he pulled his long clawed hand up Kagome's tight heated body, raking her person with sinful lines of heat and torture to those seductive tones. Currently here and now, she had her body pressed into his chest, her back flush hard against him, and for the life of him he wanted so bad to rip the shirt from his person so that he could feel her radiant heat against his bare flesh. Kagome was breathing hard, effecting her breasts as they rose and fell dangerously, all the while from his current position giving him a grand view of the swell of those luscious mounds. She could feel the heated breath of the male she had promised herself to fanning across the sensitive shell of her ear, and down the expansion of her neck that for all her worth she wanted to just bare to him in submission so he could have her. She nearly cursed her sister and his brother for taking their time.

He was a dangerous male, and she knew this in many ways more then just the physical attention he paid her body, that sinfully wicked and delightful touch that played her like a fiddle. She knew there were dark things about him, _though he was a good male_, things she wouldn't want to know and if things were to go as far as she had suggested she knew she would need to tell him that she could be no part of those things. He could dominate the world molding it in his image, so long as she didn't have to know it, so long as she could stay his, safe from that, that was fine by her. She hoped he was the honorable male she knew him to be, and that his comings and goings reflected as such, what she did know of him was he was a known ladies man, _that would change soon_, she told herself haughty as she twisted in his embrace so that she could face him, locking pale icy blue with cold hard gold. A haze of electric sex sparked between their eyes, their connection was sometimes so very frightening to her. Such a bond, so quickly nearly had her knees give way, and left her heart nearly palpitating with desire, and yet she was so scared of this fire, so scared of being burnt, it was maddening.

In his eyes she could see _him_, not for the Lord of the West, not for his money, or his power, not even that dangerous creature lurking behind those golden depths, she could see _**him**_ for Sesshomaru, for a male who pushed everything away from him so that he couldn't get hurt. Kagome her self was okay with this, she had her own secrets, her own skeletons to deal with, they were not so different afterall. He was a guarded as she was, and that was fine with her, _it was a connection they had… a bond_, she mused thinking over the near impossible thing that was becoming 'them'. She had never felt such a dark alluring and yet brightly harsh spark of light with any other, not even her parents, or her brother, or even her twin, but in the moments here in time where they were, where the music slowed and the lights dimmed, they were alone and together where the world was set in an electric haze, and it was just them.

As Kagome was lowered in a dip again, her heat pressed into him as he leaned over her kissing her body as it came back up, time began again, and she knew, if he was okay with this then she would be too. It didn't matter that it was implosive, and that they knew hardly anything about one another, she knew that he would have her, and keep her, and never let her go, she also knew should he attempt to she'd kill any bitch that thought she could have him. Again she came face to face with this devil of a god, this dog of a male, this demon in a models body, and smirked. She would be his, as much as he would be hers, and the world be damned.

At their table her group of friends couldn't help but see their chemistry, literally, the sparks of their different ki's that were mixing up were so powerful and neither even seemed to notice, even as their eyes seemed to lock. Miroku, a monk in theory and play, watched with amused eyes, besides the love of his life, Sango, Kagome was his oldest friend, they had all met in _the program _long ago, and he was happy that she was finally getting something for herself, something worth her time and energy. He wouldn't lie, he had thought like the others that Inuyasha could be the one, and when she came into tonight he knew something was wrong. When they dancing pair had gotten up the girls had filled both Shippo and himself in on the rather debauchery details of Kagome's evening, to say he was livid was an understatement. Kagome was like his little sister, he wanted nothing more then to thrash Kikyo and kill Inuyasha, but it wasn't his fight, and he wasn't allowed to get involved, further more, he knew his 'kid sister', she was rather dangerous enough in her own right be it to human, hanyou or youkai, she could take care of her own.

The monk sat there with his lady love's head on his shoulder as she watched her 'sister' dance, he couldn't really read her face, but he knew she was thinking along the same lines as him. Pulling her closer to his person, he allowed his hand to stroke her back trying to sooth her irritated soul. His Sango, had always been protective of Kagome, their 'sister' was many things, and often gave too much of herself, even if it was painful, even if it hurt, even if it meant her life Kagome usually always gave, without thought and without question. She gave to her training in all fields until she often bleed, cried, sweated, and cursed, she gave to her jobs without hesitation and without complaint, and so very little she gave to herself even when she needed to, there were so many times that they had to save her from herself, but they would always, because it was part of who they all were.

Sango could feel Miroku's hand rubbing her back, she was grateful for the attention, watching her little 'sister' twirl seductively on the floor, she was happy, but at the same time, she couldn't help but look at the bigger situation here. It was her specialty after all, she was usually the detailed planner. Here was Kagome, in their place of refuge, it was were they came when life moved to fast, when things got to hard, it was their place to relax and unwind, and even if it wasn't ever truly that for Kagome, she had never brought an outsider here. It wasn't that she didn't like Sesshomaru, no that was the opposite of the truth, she knew the male youkai Lord to be very honorable, and just male. Her concerns were the fact that he was here in the first place, and not Inuyasha. The hanyou had done possible the worst thing he could ever do to Kagome, _didn't he understand, didn't he get it, was he that selfish and idiotic to not notice the life they led? _She wonder not for the first time. She sighed again while watching them, _They really do look wonderful together,_ she thought, while watching him dip her low.

Rin was blushing, Kagome was like her mentor, and here was that same woman, dancing around on the dance floor, she had once heard that dancing properly could look '_like sex in motion on hard wooden floors_' and though Kagome was proving that statement at the moment, she couldn't agree with that. As a newly mated female, she knew that one dance was nothing like the other, sex was hot and sticky, bothersome even, though it sometimes left one in the throws of passion even when done right, it was not guaranteed to leave one in such addle stated moments of joy. The bliss she saw in her mentor was like no other she had ever seen the older woman in before, Kagome skin was flush with heat that even she with human eyes could see. The language of her body in relation to this tall handsome male was striking, alarming even, but not in a bad way. She had honestly never seen such happiness in Kagome's eyes before, she knew she liked this male for her mentor, and she would do anything in her power to help them in any way that she could. It may not be much but she was do it for Kagome, Kagome who was like a mother to her mate, who was like a mentor for her, who even though they had not know each other near as long as the rest would still lay her life on the line for her. She was determined to help her friend.

Shippo was at a lose, the table was high on emotion, not to mention the couple dancing was causing up their own storm of feelings that seemed to be effecting everyone. He had glanced around and seen the look of anger in Miroku's eyes which was saying something for the passive male, along with Sango's own anger and sadness in his friends eyes as well. Even his own mate seemed to be effected by the nights evening, she looked determined to do something, what he had no clue, he made mental note that he would bring it up later. Mostly though he was lost in his own thoughts, Kagome was like a mother to him, starting out in _the program _so young was hard on him, and yet she had helped him step for step without him asking, even taking her time to make sure that he never fell behind, making sure that he succeeded. The rage the Fox demon felt towards Inuyasha was at an all time high, beyond his own knowledge of Kagome, and humans in general for her to show up here, to this place, their place with another male spoke volumes. And her body language and positioning, she was offering herself to this male, it didn't bother him, he wasn't jealous, a bit worried about how fast this was going, but over all he liked this male more then he had ever liked Inuyasha, and if anything he was just waiting for the fireworks to begin, being a fox, he couldn't help but love may hem.

**In the car on the way…**

They sat in uncomfortable silence, he didn't know what was going to happen, he had never in his life had to face so many of his own fears in one room before, he only hoped there wasn't a clown there, he might actually shit bricks. To think that he would have to deal with a pissed off Miroku, Sango, Rin, Shippo, not to mention a pissed of Kagome, and a pissed off Sesshomaru, if the kamis heated him any more there'd be a pissed off hyper clown there too, he knew he should stop this line of thinking lest he speak those words into existence. Though honestly the thoughts did kind of piss him off as well. Sighing heavily for the forth time since they had been in the car together, Inuyasha tried to make sense of this situation. A lot of pissed off people, a sexually frustrated pissed off him, two unhappy relationships, …he didn't even know if it was all worth salvaging, not that he was sure he wanted that to begin with. He thought he loved her, but if he had would he have ever gotten anywhere close to Kikyo like this, he would have never been in this situation if he _really_ loved her, and sadly it was that realization that made this hurt the most, and pissed him off the most.

Inuyasha let his mind wonder back to earlier this afternoon, he'd been coming home from classes at his college, he didn't really think it was his fault for still being in school, it was just that he changed his major so many times. He'd stopped at a local coffee shop to get a cup of the strong brewed American favorite, thinking about Kagome when he saw Kikyo walking down the street, she was wearing heels and they were stuck in a grate in the ground. At first he'd thought it was Kagome, so he'd happily gone to assist her in her moment of need, as any good boy friend would, and yet as he neared her, the coffee racking what since of smell he did have the day before the new moon, he noticed it was not Kagome at all. This look alike was wearing a loose black trench coat that when down to her mid thigh, and a black dress that hung to her knees, but had a precariously high slit on the thigh. She was swearing, something Kagome never did, but as she bent over he could clearly see down the front of her dress at the ample amount of cleavage she had. The sight of the round soft tuffs of flesh made his groin tighten in need, he hated the lack of physicality with his girlfriend, _his fiancé_, he reminded himself, though some part of him did like the fact that she wanted to wait for marriage to do anything it had been a long time since he'd gotten any action.

Thinking with his even tinier brain he helped the young maiden out and asked her if she wanted to get a cup of coffee, it was after all a cold day, and there was no telling how long she'd been there in the cold just screaming under her breath at the helpless shoe. He could hear her heart beat pick up when she finally lifted her doe brown eyes looked up at him, he heard her breath hitch, he was mildly interested, he never had this affect on Kagome. And that's how it started, he was starved for attention, and the look alike, Kikyo gave it to him so willingly. They laughed and talked for a while before he offered to escort her home, to which she vehemently denied, _now he knew why_, but asked if they could go to his place instead. He should have never gotten in her car with her let alone bringing her home, even he couldn't understand it, it was almost as if he wanted this to happen. He'd known Kagome wasn't going to come home for some hours to come, as she had been off taking pictures, and she was in one of her moods, she often came home late on days like this. It was so easy to fall from Kagome's grace, all it took was a look alike and some much needed attention.

He scoffed, _this was all Kagome's fault_, if she had just let him love her the way he wanted to he wouldn't have ever done anything with Kikyo, he wouldn't have been so starved for attention in the first place, at this he growled. Kikyo who'd been lost in her own thought looked over to the half-demon, she placed her hand on his as they rested them on the shifter staff, and he calmed to her touch, she smiled at him as he again looked back to the road, and she was again pulled into her own thoughts. This was her fault she knew, she was with Sesshomaru for better, or worse, _more often then not worse_, oh it wasn't that he beat her, or that she was abused in any fashion, they had a very business like compromise. He provided for her, she got to use his money like it was her own, she didn't have to work, and all she had to do was lay on her back, or keep herself up on hands and knees and take whatever he gave her. Honestly it was a fantastic deal if she didn't want love, _but that was human, _she did want love and she didn't want to worry that she was going to be thrown out, being deemed worthless now that he had something new to play with, _if he was going to have a 'chew toy' then it was going to be her!_

Kikyo wondered just what was in this for Kagome, pure sweet, Kagome. Her sister was different, there were so many things she was jealous of, her natural classic beauty, her natural grace, her natural everything. She couldn't remember a time in her life that Kagome wasn't better at something then her, except making friends, and having a social life, Kikyo killed her in that department, but looking back Kikyo couldn't say she had real friends, she wouldn't ever have someone that she could call in an emergency, not like Kagome. She knew her sister had few friends but those she had she kept like they were family, like they were Souta, and those friends could be called and counted on in any situation, Kikyo didn't have that. She hated that her sister got so much, she wasn't blind, she saw the work her sister had put into her making her life the way it was, she wasn't that kind of person, why work hard when you can work smart and get the same result, but she hadn't got the same result as Kagome. Kagome had degrees, she had titled, she had a fantastic job, and a great life, even a wonderful male to share her life with, and Kikyo was jealous.

Earlier when he had come up to her, she'd known it was Kagome's Inuyasha, their mother had described him to her once when she was over to have tea, and when she saw him her heart fluttered with need want and petty jealousy. Why should she get a male so caring, when Kikyo didn't have the same thing waiting for her at home. No, at home was a 'guard dog' waiting to bark her head off, she wasn't looking forward to that one bit, and so she flirted with him, and he flirted back. Slowly the day waned on, and she found she didn't want to leave his presence, he'd offered to take her home and she declined but asked to go to his place, she didn't know he shared it with Kagome, or that they were living together, she'd assumed he had an artsy roommate, thinking back now she hadn't seen the pictures on the wall clearly when they had been kissing towards his room. They had kissed in her car, and it was wonderful, she'd never been kissed like that before, and even when he pulled away she could see the conflict in his eyes, but her' were clouded over in burning desire, it didn't matter that he wasn't her's, she wanted him, her 'guard dog' be damned.

He had opened her car door for her, and when she had stood, it was to kiss him, he pulled her away, closing the car door, and locking it with the keyless remote. He'd pulled her to the steps, her back to the door as they continued to kiss, it was evening ant the street lights were just coming on, the door that had been holding her weight as she pulled him into her had been pulled back, letting them fall into the house. They had stumbled, and began the task of unclothing one another, as they got closer to his room, she didn't see the pictures really, but now, she could clearly see so much of Kagome in that house, and nothing that really looked like Inuyasha, she scowled at the thought. Sadly her inability to see those things had gotten her into this mess, sighing heavily she noticed that the care was coming to a stop. She'd been so spaced out she hadn't noticed that they had arrived in Harajuku.

Inuyasha got out of the car, and went to let Kikyo out of her side, but she had already begun to get out, they had a little bit of a walk on their hands, the club was not exactly easy to get to if you didn't know where to park, which Inuyasha didn't because he'd only been there twice. He went to take her hand but she didn't allow it, he wasn't sure what she was thinking, but he grabbed her hand anyway, leading them for about five minutes he suddenly had to take a detour. It was one of the reasons he hated Harajuku so much, yes demons and half demons like himself could walk around without pause or need to hide from humans or other demons that had lives full of hate, there were always humans who were just weird. Like the ones that were dressed like slutty clowns that he had managed to avoid, he was just glad Kikyo didn't ask questions. Getting back on coarse he saw the club, and went for the door, allowing Kikyo to go in first, when he heard her breath hitch painfully loud, turning his head to look inside he saw them.

Sesshomaru couldn't believes his luck, they had finally come, and it was perfect timing too judging by the face his brother had on, not to mention his old 'chew toy.' Kagome's body was at his whim as he dipped her low hiding her from their view, her hips were nearly locked with his own or as much as they could be through clothing, her heat radiating so much warmth he was sure others could feel it. Her left leg was lifted high and pointed out, while his right hand reached up her left thigh dangerously close to her lower cheek. Her right leg was twisted around his hip supporting most of her tiny weight on him while her left arm hung on to his neck for dear life, though it was unnecessary considering his left hand was holding her by the back, his clawed fingers splayed out against her. How utterly right she had been, he thought in amusement, seeing their faces, it seemed like time had stood still for that moment, as he looked at them, watching he and Kagome. He could see the anger in both their eyes and the red flush building on Kikyo's face, while Inuyasha's brows drew into a scowl, he took that moment to pull Kagome up, her flushed body against his own, he was turned in a way that she would not see them standing there. Her eyes were still slightly hooded, and she could feel them, it didn't bother her that Sesshomaru was playing this game, in fact it was rather amusing, and so she took it a step farther. As her face came up towards him she kissed his neck once more, before that devilish tongue of hers licked ever so lightly a small line up his throat, gaining her a throaty groanish growl from the demon lord, while his fingers pressed her to him tighter, causing her to let lose a breathy moan of her own.

Kagome's breathy moan, nearly made Sesshomaru hard at the thought of what was to come, but it would have to wait, as Kikyo had made her move, he was amazed to say the least at her reaction to all of this. The 'chew toy' pulled Kagome by her arm tightly and made ready to slap her, and Kagome made no move to stop her. Kikyo's small hand made contact with Kagome's face, and the resounding slapping noise caused Kagome's table to stand and begin to head their direction. Kagome's face was still turned away, and everyone's eyes were on her, the music had stopped at the situation, everyone in this club knew Kagome, she was a regular, and often danced with older males who's wives were passed away, giving them a little pleasure in a spin on the floor for the night, when they usually only came to see the young couples move about. She often had no partner of her own, but often had the whole room to dance with and for, she was a native here, and anyone that went against her went against them all. They all waited with baited breath to see what she would do, especially her group, it was known to them at least that she had a temper worse then anything they knew of, and they knew Kikyo had just awake a sleeping beast.

Her raven locks were tossed over her face, hiding it from the world, she was actually surprised, it was why she hadn't moved just yet, her sister had actually hit her. Turning her head slowly to Kikyo, she watched as her sister gasped, she could feel it now, their was blood actually trickling down her chin from her lip, but she was certain what had her gasping was the cold look in her own eyes. The look Kagome didn't need to see to know it was there, and the evil smirk she could feel on her own lips. Sesshomaru could smell the blood, and he wanted to rip Kikyo apart for harming Kagome, but as soon as he made to move, Kagome held her hand and bade him stay, he was angry and confused but he obliged her wish. Kagome dead pan eyes moved from Kikyo to Inuyasha, she smirked evilly at him, and in one move that was too fast for anyone to see, one move that no ordinary human should be able to do, she had Kikyo be the throat pint to the wall with a sickening crack. Her eyes never left Inuyasha's as she began to speak to her sister, her lips just a breath away from her twin's ear.

"There are so many things I want to say, and do to you, so much pain I want to inflict upon you," Kikyo could feel the raw emotion in her sister's voice, Kagome paused listening to her sister chock for air as she continued speaking, though no one was sure whom she was speaking to, only the demons, the hanyou and her sister could hear her. "You've hurt me so many times sister, that it can't hurt any more. No matter what you do, your nothing, you want the hanyou, keep him, he's not worth it." and with that she released Kikyo, allowing her to crumple to the floor in a heap. She looked down and huffed at her only sister, a woman that was dead to her now. Crouching down to look her in the eye, as Kikyo held her now sore neck, looking painfully at her little sister, Kagome spoke again, this time her voice was so hard, quiet, and cold that Kikyo couldn't help but to flinch at the sound, "Know this Kikyo, you are dead to me, attempt anything against me again, and I will not waste time to make that so." with that she stood and began to walk back to Inuyasha who backed up at the sight of her.

"Give me the keys. my cell phone, and my credit cards." she stated as thought it was a business deal. Inuyasha flinched at the sound of her voice and then remembered this was her fault.

"Wench, this is your fault!" he voiced his recycled thought. He knew instantly that was the wrong thing to say, because Kagome was on home turf no one would think less of her for venting out any rage and frustration. Beyond that he could see that it was the wrong thing to say, on his own brothers face was a smirk, behind him were her friends and if looks could kill he'd be one dead male. Kagome herself actually let a small almost crazed, and smiled at Inuyasha, he wished so much that there were clowns there, even clowns would be better then this.

"My fault?" she laughed again as if seeing some hysterical cosmic joke. "Of coarse, I made you FUCK _her_, I made YOU" she was getting louder while pointing, "Stick your _small_ dick in MY SISTER." she laughed harder, "IN MY HOUSE! Of COARSE THIS IS MY FAULT, what ever was I thinking." By now they could see her Ki raising and Sesshomaru out of instinctual need to survive stepped back, while both Rin and Miroku stepped closer to the ticking time bomb that was Kagome. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! YOU BRAINLESS, MORONIC, _USELESS_, DICKHEADED FUCK! DARE SAY THIS IS MY FAULT!" and that was it, Kagome was in war mode, her fist was glowing when she went to swing at Inuyasha, her ki wrapped around her fist like dancing white flames, she was just an inch away from crushing his skull in when Miroku pulled her arm back, and Rin grabbed Kagome hugging her close. Miroku wouldn't let her go right now, there was no telling what she'd do to the half demon, not that he didn't deserve it. While Sango and Shippo moved in for Inuyasha, Shippo lifted him up off the ground his feet dangling while Sango got his wallet, keys, and cell, it was so efficient and quick the hanyou hardly realized what they were doing tip Shippo dropped him.

"Hey! that's my stuff!" Inuyasha bellowed.

"Now, we all know, _well most of us_, that Kagome pays for all of this, and she asked for it back, your not welcome here, leave, before we let her go." answered Sango in smug amusement and defiant anger, as she walked over to Kagome and pulled her and Rin away from everything, but not before she turned to look at Kikyo, who visibly shrank. "You _should _be scared, if it wouldn't upset Kagome that I killed you, you'd be gutted where you sit, the both of you. Leave now." With that the females disappeared in to the bathroom. Inuyasha was shocked, he didn't think this would happen, Kagome had threatened his life, and disowned her own sister, he was curtain that if her friends hadn't been here he's be dead. He watched as they led her away and some part of him reacted, he got one step in towards her and was just about to say her name when a fist connected with his jaw sending him out the door, where the owner of that fist followed.

Inuyasha was picked up by one highly pissed inu taiyoukai, and walked to the alley way that was beside the club, a monk and the kitsune following behind him. "For one thing, worthless cur, you are never to attempt to speak with Kagome again. From this moment until the end of time, you will have nothing to do with her, or so help me Inuyasha even father's wrath will not stop my own." there was a dark glint in the taiyoukai's eyes a predatory possessiveness that the hanyou had never seen in Sesshomaru, he'd only seen that look in mated males that sought to protect what was theirs, and it was very clear that his brother now thought Kagome now belonged to the older male. His older brother threw him in to a pile of soft trash bags, luckily only filled with paper products from the store that was next to the dance club. He didn't know what to say honestly this was all too much, just yesterday Kagome was his, and yet today he'd betrayed her, with her sister no less, he even came to the conclusion that he didn't want this relationship. But now, now that he couldn't have her, she was all that he wanted, he wanted to fight for her, but seeing that look in his brother's eyes, he knew he'd lose, and it would be bloody and a mess, the taiyoukai would win.

"You'll hurt her, your not worth her love." the hanyou spat.

"That is for her to decide, besides, unlike you and father, once I take a mate I'll have no other, remember Inuyasha, it is not this Sesshomaru who is the bastard." with that the annoyed Western lord returned to find Kikyo, walking over to her he grabbed her purse, and went through it, pulling out her wallet, and all the credit cards in it, he handed it back to her forcefully before grabbing her car keys and taking all of them but the one for the car itself. "I will arrange for your things to be boxed, I expect you to come for them within forty eight hours of this time," he checked his watch. "Or they will be disposed of. The car you can keep, I have no need for it, and the cell phone will be turned off as of tomorrow morning as soon as the company opens up, I would suggest you get your resume up to date." with that he stood and went over to the table they had all occupied earlier.

Miroku and Shippo looked at Inuyasha they were still outside, when the taiyoukai went back inside. "You do realize that if you come near her, regardless of what he said you'll have to deal with us. I can't believe you, and honestly you had changed my mind, I honestly thought you'd be the one for her. Your Pathetic, for your own sake, don't let me catch you anywhere near her, or else." said the monk who's eyes were glowing a whitish purple. He stuffed his hands in his pocked and went back into the club. The fox youkai bent down to look at him, the hard cold glint in the young males eyes as he bore them into the hanyou nearly had Inuyasha flinch when he heard the dark voice that belonged to the kitsune.

"You've heard them all say it, so I won't repeat it, but remember, if need be, they'll never find your body, a trace of your aura, or your scent, because honestly I didn't need Kagome to tell me when your weakness night is." at that the hanyou's eyes opened wide. His darkest, most well kept secret was not so secret, and the kitsune chuckled darkly at him showing him an incredibly sharp fang in the process. "I'm a master of deception hanyou, don't think weakling charms can hide anything from me, let alone when your human and when your not. I'll have you know that woman means the world to me, and I will personally make your life a living hell in every way possible should you upset her again." the kitsunes words were not falling on deaf ears, there was a shiver running up his spine as he listened. "At best the monk and my mate could purify you, the taiyoukai and the slayer could kill you, I…, well you don't to know what I'm capable of. I honestly hope I never have to see you again, if I do, it wont be pleasant I assure you."

Inuyasha watched as the younger male got up and walked back inside, he took note of the slight red rim around his normally green eyes which at that moment had looked a hard gleaming near feral yellow. He decided right then that he'd have been far better off had he had to have dealt with clowns. Picking himself up it was just in time to see Kikyo crying, and walking out of the club, he rushed over to her, "Are you okay?" he asked her, his voice far shakier then he had ever heard it.

She nodded dumbly before throwing herself into his arms, she was hurt, she was angry, she was sad, and she was happy all at once, no one emotion could win out over any of them. She didn't want to admit that her sisters words had hurt her far more then any bruise ever could, she was disowned, dead to her, no matter what her twin would never allow her back into her life. Kagome did not make ideal threats, and though she was a forgiving creature, that creature vanished when it came to deal with herself. She was angry that the taiyoukai had done this to her, but she couldn't bring herself to care really, she was more worried about money then anything, and that made her sad that she would have to give up this life of riley for one of labor, she wasn't really good for anything and the prospects for getting into the job market weren't looking so good. But most of all she was happy, she was free, and hadn't died in the process of getting away from her 'guard dog'.

Sniffling a bit she nodded to his question, before realizing that they had no where to go, the house owners of their homes had effectively kicked them out, "We're homeless." she mumbled, her tears streaming lightly down her face, as she looked into his golden gaze, noticing for the first time since she had met him this afternoon, that there were flecks of brown in those eyes.

"We'll go to my father's home, my mother always says I should visit more often, and its just outside of the city." he said taking her in his embrace and walking them away. Inside Sesshomaru picked up his cell phone and called Jaken. A slightly squawkish voice came from the other end.

"Jaken, cut her off by morning, have everything changed that needs to be, and have the cleaners report to the cottage. Have her things boxed and ready to go in twenty four hours.

"The young woman that was staying with you?"

"Hai."

"Just her things or the whole house?" Sesshomaru thought for a moment, really he did his business in Tokyo, he didn't really care about the home so much, he had many, he had no need to go to and from that location really.

"Have my things moved to the Tokyo penthouse tomorrow, anything left after persona effects can be sent out to the Osaka Manor." answer Sesshomaru.

"It will be done." answered Jaken, while Sesshomaru ended the call. It seemed like timing was on his side as the girls were just returning with a calmed down Kagome. He stood and grabbed her hand, pulling her out to the dance floor again. Giving the band leader a pointed glance, they began to play a fast rumba, to which the couple began to move around the floor with expect grace and talent. Whatever had been on her mind before, if there had been any doubts, they were gone she was lost in his touch, wanton to his dance, their dance was not the sort of exhibition, but more so the taunt of lovers yet to be, he marveled at her flexibility, and revealed in the fact that he would have her dancing in more ways then just on this floor tonight, as her legs moved between his own and they spun, the world again faded and it was just then, along together, their eyes locked and a smirk on her face, she spoke.

"Make me yours." she whispered to him in a near husky tone, causing him to smile the devils smile, she would be his all over, and if he could have it his way, barefoot, naked, and pregnant within a week. Slowing their moves, he pulled her into a passionate kiss, parting slowly he could see the predatory gleam in her own eyes the desire that matched his own, _What a fun night indeed._

* * *

**R E A D M E !!**

**An**: i'd like to thank the 28 folks that read and reviewed either or all of the chapter from this time to the last, i wanted to give you more, and here it is. -r0o

**PS.** please check out my front page, i've listed some very note worthy authors and stories, as well my **LJ**, which has previously unseen fics that i'm not really sure about posting, fair warning some of the fics are mean and do bash and have not been edited yet. they are all Sess/Kags, and all mature, and yeah... private message me about those if ya goo look. - r0o

**PpSs.** There is a story, _Yellow Brick Road_, by RenEmma, its fantastic, give it a chance if your looking for something refreshing, its rated M. and its a Sess/Kags. Good luck RenEmma! - r0o


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**: HOLY FREAKIN SNOT! i know!i know!i know! took me forever, and well, because you were all so wonderful to wait I'll give you my longest chapter, EVER, 12k+. I didnt want to break it up into two chapters because it was all on point with this chapter only, that being said...

**--W A R N I N G: MA READING MATERIAL!--**

**THIS FAN-FICTION CHAPTER IS EXTREMELY MATURE! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONS WELL, YOU REALLY SHOULDN'T READ THIS CHAPTER! THERE FOR YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, I HAVE A VERY NAUGHT 'GUTTER BRAIN' AND I PUT THAT THING THROUGH THE RINGER TO GET THIS OUT!** gwad i hope ff . net doesnt yank this story, if they do, **O.O** ...then it can be found on aff . net, and Doguka . com

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

He could feel the possessiveness growing within himself just being in her presence, he knew now that this woman, this angel, this she devil wearing his colors would be the end of him, or possible the best beginning anyone could ask for. Sesshomaru and Kagome spun, their eyes still locked while their bodies were intertwined in the fast rumba, he twisted her left and then right in a fast pace before reversing and then doing it over again, each time her eyes as they came back around to him were always locked on him. He was fighting his inner-self, that animalistic monster that some called a 'beast', they had both heard her words and those words had burned into his soul and his loins, he marveled at how three words could excite him more then hundreds of females had over the hundreds of years of his life, '_Make me yours._' she had said. He could see it in her eyes, along with scenting it on her person, she wanted him, desired him, longed for him, to fill her aching core and make that aching stop, he wanted to be the one to do it, there was no other option, no other would or could, she would be his.

Sesshomaru was just vaguely aware that they were in all reality completely strangers, and they had never seen more of the other then just a passing glance before, in fact they had worked in the same building for years now and he had only seen her in common places like the cafeteria where he often got his morning coffee from. She had never looked the type that would spark his interest, dressing like a mouse at work with her silver rimmed thin framed glasses, that she curiously didn't have on tonight. Her hair, the lengthy mass of onyx wave that fell from the crown of her head dancing in the air as he spun her tonight, was usually always in a bun, tight and common like many Japanese professional females. Her body, the body he wanted to worship with his touch, taste, sight, and any other senses he had, was always hidden under demur librarian like clothing, that he was suddenly fantasizing about her ripping off that taunt body.

He could tell from her back when he'd seen it early this night that her body was a shrine that she worshiped and took great care of, there were no scars that he could see, no blemish, and her skin was a healthy tanned sun kissed color, a sharp contrast to his slightly pale form. And her legs, '_by the Kami's'_, he thought as they sauntered between his own, and before one had been lifted up on his hip again while it wrapped around him bringing her heat against close to his own hardening length. Her legs he could lick for days and never get tired of, offhandedly he wondered just how long they were, just how much leg he would later have wrapped around his waist, he almost wanted to measure them so he would be able to brag. From her legs his mind went to her scent, it was heavily if he only admitted as much to himself, there were orange blossoms, tea, lunar flowers, and power, but beyond that was innocence. His grandmother, long ago when demons ruled the lands and humans were nothing more then a nuisance, had told him that all female scents had meanings; He had scoffed at the lesson then but now he was more then glad he had sat through a few weeks of leaning what the scent of a female meant.

Orange blossoms meant fertility, for that he was glad, he couldn't lie to himself and say he would be pleased with a small family, yes having many pups would be tiring but his own family had never had something akin to pack, and he had longed for such things all his life, in his arms dancing was the one who would give him such things, and for that he was grateful. The scent of tea was more peculiar, the scent was laced slightly with plum blossoms, which meant beauty, strength and will power, it was one of the only flowers that could withstand the cold of winter and bloom in the spring, this was good for him as well because she would need all of that to stand by his side.

The lunar flowers and the scent of her power were if anything overwhelmingly pure, like her innocence, it was a bright clean taste to his nose, sweet, and yet just the tiniest bit bright, was the only way he could think of it. Locking his eyes with her own again as he pulled her body tightly into his own, he loved the fact that even now he was pressing his scent into her being, if by no other way then by touch. Her innocence would be replaced tonight by his own mixed scent and she would forever be his, again her words played into his fevered touch of her body, '_Make me yours_.'

"Mine." he whispered in her ear as he held her close feeling her breath fan over his own neck as she breathed in his scent, he could feel her eye lashes fluttering closed on his neck, as she nodded. "Its getting late do you want to go?" he asked her as he pulled her away to look down at her, she smiled a bit and nodded again, knowing there was no way she would get sleep tonight and if she did she knew it would be when night was laced with the pale glow of morning. They finished the dance in a passionate kiss, and returned to the table to say goodnight to her friends. "It was nice meeting you all." he said as he shook hands with the monk and the Kitsune, while nodding to the females of her group. All the while Kagome was giving Rin and Sango hugs and slight pecks on the cheek. She was about to hug Shippo when he back up and smirked at her, nodding his head to the tall pale youkai behind her when she giggled at them both and just waved at Miroku not wanting to get either of them in trouble with her soon to be mate.

The group watched as Kagome and Sesshomaru left the club, and they all got up as well, though it was Friday and they had no where to be until Monday so it was dancing the rest of the night away or until someone wanted to go home, which ever came first. The rest of them were not near as graceful as Kagome or Sesshomaru, but they enjoyed themselves, and for the most part they could dance fairly well, just not like the soon to be lovers could. They all talked and laughed with one another, speaking about what they all thought over the current situation with their friend and leader, and the tall male.

**Elsewhere…**

Inuyasha had gotten in Kikyo's car with her in the passenger seat, she looked rather shaken, emotions playing heavily in her eyes and on her face. He could clearly see that she was upset, but there was also sadness, anger, jealousy, it seemed that the seven deadly sins ran amok in her eyes. Starting the car he didn't really know what his father would think, surly he too had spoken to Sesshomaru and knew of his 'chew toy,' '_if nothing else they could use something to eat', _he thought_, 'he was hungry perhaps she was too'_, he thought as he looked at her. She seemed underweight and far to lithe to be healthy, but then he didn't know her all that well personal, just intimately. He felt bad about that, he didn't want to just walk away from her after everything they had been through, some part of him was attached to her, possible it was the fact that she looked a little like Kagome, and she had put out for him when Kagome had not, he honestly didn't know.

Taking a stab into possibility he looked over to the emotional creature sitting next to him and asked as he drove away from the scene of confrontation, "Would you like to get something to eat before we go to my father's?" Hollowed dull doe brown eyes looked back to him simply nodding and without saying a word in returned went back to looking out the window. The hum of the engine gave off a ambient noise, allowing both male and female parts to become lost in thought, and there was much to think about.

'_She had lost nearly everything but was it a negative?' _Her sister, her twin, one whom she should feel more connected to in the word had just cut her off as though she were nothing. And she knew Kagome… this wasn't a threat, Kagome didn't make threats, those were beneath her, no, Kagome made promises that she kept. She wondered how long it would take her to cool off, how many years would it take for her sister to be able to be in the same room again, how many holidays and special occasions would they both avoid each other?

Kikyo sighed as she thought more on the events of tonight. She was inwardly pissed, as much as she was loath to admit it, Kagome and Sesshomaru had looked stunning together, their polar opposites were so very attractive to the eye as they danced with one another, they were enchanting. To herself alone she would admit that she had never looked so good with the 'guard dog,' sighing again, she felt betrayed, and freed all at once. Kikyo had mixed feelings on this possible blessing or curse that was being freed from Taishou Sesshomaru's tight grasp, she wondered if Kagome would feel so chained as she had until this night. She was free to love now, free to live, free to hate, but could she really? Could she hate her sister, live her life as her own, find love? Looking over at the hanyou whose life she had helped to ruin, and yet entwined helplessly with her own if only for a brief while, she wondered what he thought of her.

Inuyasha was getting slowly annoyed, he didn't like the sound of her sighs, or her mixed fluctuating scent, beyond these things he had once thought charming about her, were wearing thin in this late hour, but he did tell himself that it was more then likely the situation they were in, and the lunar calendar making him moody. His human night had always affected him in odd ways in the day before, day of, and after, those three days and nights were often horrible nights for him, often he let his emotions run rampant, and he had remembered most of his and Kagome's really bad fights had been during these times. He could rely on his demonic senses to tell him if she was lying about something, or if he could smell another male on her during any other time of the month but during those three days it was nearly impossible. Any time she was out, any time she was not at his hip, he thought her to be with another, and thus they had argued most during this time of the month.

He didn't know how many times she had put him out because of this, oddly it brought a sad smile to his face when he thought about it, those things would probably never happen again. His only hope was that Sesshomaru would grow tired of his Kagome, and be done with her, then he thought_, 'she would come begging for him to take her back, until then though, he could use Kikyo as a bed warmer'_. He liked the idea, granted Kagome had only caught them in the shower, he had actually marked the whole house with 'lovemaking,' every room had been christened with the exception of her own, and it was only because he had not wanted Kikyo to leave yet, knowing she would have caught on that he had a girlfriend if they had gone into Kagome's room. Again he blamed this line of thought on Kagome, if only she had given in to him, if only she had bent to his will, this would have never happened, but there was some part of him that knew, if she had been so willing, so submissive he would have never wanted her.

He could still remember the day so long ago when he'd met her, she had her stylish glasses on, they sat low on her nose, her hair then had been far shorter, it had been a long bob cut that was slightly shaggy, and layered, but the edges had been crisp. Her bands had always been swept to the side and her crown hung lower in the front so that the bob cut sat just on her shoulders, and then went down in the front as it lengthened. She was in his mathematics course, '_getting the basics in like himself someone else that was still undecided about their path in life'_, he thought, though later he found that she had simply forgotten to take the course as was already far advance in her studies. It had taken him weeks to finally break her down to go on date one with him, and her friends had questioned him far worse then even her father or mother had done combined.

He grinned again at the long lost memory, he remembered she was stunning as she came down the stairs in her home, she had been wearing a white sundress, with spaghetti straps, and white sandals, and her smile, he had lost himself in her image, in the way she careered herself. He frowned at the memory, he had never told her that day or even later that she had looked beautiful, and he might never get the chance to again. He sighed once for himself as he finally pulled into a place that stood out in all of Harajuku, it was the only 'normal' place there was here, or at least what he thought about. It was an American style diner right out of the 50's, chromed out and neon lights to boot. Stopping, parking, he got out not bothering to get the door for Kikyo, he had never for Kagome, but Kikyo knew this as she got out and slammed the door, being left to followed the white haired male.

**Back outside of the Club…**

His warm hand was on the small of her back, his long fingers engulfing her clothed flesh still burning his heat into her and embracing her with savage warmth as he walked them back to the car. Kagome wondered ideally how her legs could even work to bring her anywhere with how she felt being so near to him, this demon, this devil, _her Sesshomaru_, she smirked lazily liking how it sound to call him hers. She wanted him, knew in all her being that she had never wanted anything as much and yet even now she was almost lost in anticipation. Her raven hair tickled his hand as it swayed with the gait of her walk, the motion of her hips, the curve of her form, he hid a smirk from the world for this woman was his. Inside he revealed in the knowledge that they would be one soon, and yet to the world he still looked as cold and calculating as ever, it would unnerve her if she didn't know him, if she were not aware of who he was beyond himself, and what she was dealing with. This was Sesshomaru_, The Killing Perfection_, Lord of the west, **THE** Aristocratic Assassin, the cold hearted bastard -which he was not literally-, that would sooner kill you in annoyance then let you live.

History and life had made him what he was, just as it had formed and made her. His father had reigned over the West for longer then any other cardinal lord there had ever been, including all of Japan . But InuTaishou's wanton ways had sealed his fate, his second 'wife'_, -or what she later found out by her own natural coarse in research as miko, not to mention her ex-boyfriend telling her-_, who was referred to as his 'second mate' was the cause of his fall from grace. In demon law there could only be one mate, and Sesshomaru's mother, Lady Hatsumomo had never stepped down, she was far too powerful to have been hurt or killed by assassins, and so she had retained her title despite the insult of her mate. But killing wouldn't have worked either way, if she died then Lord InuTaishou died too.

Such were the things of being mated, and so she had left him when he'd brought home the little human woman twenty-five years ago, left him with her head held high, left him with his lust, and wanton ways. Her son, Sesshomaru, had taken the lordship as his father had 'gracefully' stepped down from century upon century of reign, all for his human wife, and hanyou son. It had been only Sesshomaru that had stabilized the demon realm when his father had caused such chaos then, the West was the strong hold of all things demon in the south-eastern hemisphere of the world, and InuTaishou had almost lost it all.

Sesshomaru had lived for far longer then she, and she imagined if based on yearly count she was still an infant in demon years, but as she was not demon, and so these things did not account for her.. But his longevity was also a curse to his disposition, he hated humans…was well known for it even, '_but with good reason'_, she mused, they were weak in comparison, and had the potential to destroy the very things that gave them life, turning upon the hands that fed them, cursed, maimed, hurt, killed one another for nothing but greed.

As a miko, a being a nature, she could empathize what it might be like to live a life such as his, to know loath those who went against the way of the natural world, to some degree it was her life, and though there would always be differences, times where she would never be able to say '_that she understood_', to some valid point she did, and did not, could and could not. This alone made her more like him then many others, for she had not lived lifetimes as he had. She had not killed as he had, she felt as though she could have, she knew deep down that her soul was an old soul, had lived through such things, and though she attempted most times to save lives, she could greatly empathize with wanting to end them. That idea unsettled her though, and a thought like that had become more often then not the norm rather then the minority. Her life had become such a polar duality of existence in the last few months, she hoped that this mating would stabilize her, could ground out what was happening to her, and her soul, she would not allow herself to fret over it though for she would know in the morning.

So lost in her musing she had not noticed that they had walked to the car, where he had opened the door for her, waiting until her long legs had moved inward before closing the door. Nor had she noticed that he was not driving back to the home they had left earlier this night, but towards the penthouse, it was his father's place to hide from his human wife, Izayoi, when he had done something to upset the small woman that was his, 'step-mother.' Sesshomaru knew the old man and his female were at the Yokohama residence near the sea, to him his father was laughable in his older age, still very ripe in demon years, he had allowed himself to be tamed by his wife, where as he had remained wild for Sesshomaru's dam, '_hell, Hatsumomo was still wild to this day'_, he mused, he wondered how she would take it, '_not being a Lady'_, he would have to keep an eye on Kagome when he allowed them to meet.

His father and the world would not be able to disturb them there until morning, and by then they would just be winding down, she would be exhausted and he, '_well he'd be ready for another round he was sure'_, though he would allow her rest so that he could bed her soon after she woke again. It would be a proper mating and she would be bedridden when she wasn't using the restroom or bathing, she'd be on her back, her hands and knees, or in any other position he could have her in without her falling over, and possibly then if she did.

Sesshomaru had yet to see her full body, but what Kagome had to offer just on site while dressed was enough to supply his brain imagery that would make a normal male blush, his response was simply to speed up so he could get there sooner. Seemingly no time had passed when he finally pulled up to the valet parking for Taishou Towers, a building that held work offices of many businesses, apartments for the horrendously wealthy, a ballroom, and his fathers personal Tokyo penthouse. He sneered mentally at the name, and the building itself, it was rich and swanky, not that he truly did mind but it was such a true representation of his father in decorated spender. It was a physical representation that he could mold and control, like things he no longer had power over, like his eldest son.

The attendant was a young male, human, who had opened the door to Kagome's side as Sesshomaru got out as well, the tall silver headed male noticing the spike in the young mans scent, and growled with displeasure. Rushing to her side before the offending male could touch what was his, '_he had to be new'_, he thought angrily, as he allowed his hand down for Kagome's delicate appendage, he gracefully pulled her out of the car. A wind picked up her hair a bit as she smiled while looking up to him never noticing the other male, she didn't mind that they weren't going back to either of their places, this was closer, and being at her place or his, well there would just be too many reminders of what they did not want to see.

He couldn't help but notice her body again, giving it attention he couldn't while there were so many watchful pairs of eyes on him. Now though he had her to himself, and it didn't matter that the world could see there was no one of importance that could see him now. Flashes went off as they neared the building, Tokyo culture was relentless in its search of the newest celebrity, or royal cover story, often times they only got pictures of him, he didn't mind it so much really if they wanted to take his picture that was fine, tonight though he wanted nothing to do with it.

Noticing his soon to be mates discontent he was about to make them stop when he heard the paparazzi gasping, cursing, and saying many other things that innocent ears should never hear. All around he noticed the cameras were being destroyed, he had to wonder what was happening when he noticed the slightly evil smirk playing on Kagome's face. "You?" he whispered into her ear, causing her to smile, while he too smirked, he may not love her but he knew he could, and more then likely would if she kept on being so damned perfect. Making their way inside, the mood still wasn't ruined, as they made it to their private elevator, that only had one stop. It was a glass elevator that allowed one to see all of Tokyo as you rose above the ground, the only one on this side of the building gave one complete and total privacy, added to the fact that the camera only went to a monitor in the penthouse above as well as a recorder that linked back to his own office, and nowhere else, they were alone.

He wasted no time as the door closed, Kagome found herself pressed hotly against the glass window, somewhat feeling sorry for the maid that would have to clean this up later. Hot lips pressed against her throat as she drew her head back only to have it pressed against thick glass, his kisses, nips, and slow tantalizing licks already started what she would later playfully deem as, '_her downfall_,' she couldn't help but to moan out in bliss. They were wearing far too many clothes, and yet she knew she didn't want to undress until they made it inside, or just not in the see through elevator, but that was only because she didn't want her pumps finding themselves on floor one when she was in the penthouse.

His near burning hands had found her legs - her thighs particularly-, the heat coming from them sending waves of pleasure up her body as he fit himself between them, forcing her skirt up to pool around her waist. Still wearing far too many cloths for her liking, and they still weren't at the top yet, Kagome unbuttoned just a few of the buttons on his shirt loosening his tie along the way. His mouth was doing things to her body and her heated inner workings, by the gods, she didn't know what she had done in her last life to deserve this pleasure but she knew this time around she was going to do it again, ten times better if she got this again next time around too. The heat he was causing in her body was nearly unbearable, her virgin form reacting beautifully to this sinful creature that held her happily captive.

He growled against her skin his fangs raking the column of her neck, his heavy heated breath fanning out over her ear as he took the lobe in his mouth suckling it, and teasing it with his fangs, he smirked as she shuddered. He briefly wondered if she had claws, as he felt her not so dull nails rake against his jacket and neck pulling him into her as he continued to assault her neck and jaw line, her scent of arousal spiking dramatically driving him recklessly with want.

Kissing his way from her ear lobe to her jaw, licking as well he lightly nibbled on her chin before tilting his head a bit to the side to lock her lips in a kiss, there was no need to lick her lips asking to be invited in, this was not a tender first kiss that pubescent youth shared, this kiss was raw, demanding, forceful, the kind of kiss that makes you breath heavily in your nose so you never have to break apart. One clawed hand locked itself in her growing mess of raven hair, his digits getting tangled at the root to hold her in place, he knew he needed to calm a bit but he had been worked up very well all night long and now he wanted her.

After all he was a being that worked hard at everything he did, but he played just as hard as well, and they were going to be playing a dangerous game together oh so soon. It was hard not to just take her now, her heat pressed to his as one of her legs founds its happy perch on his hip the other had come off the floor of the elevator and had locked on its glass wall, forcing the taiyoukai to bare her delicate weight, not that he minded at all, she was indeed a delicately small female.

He was about ten seconds away from ripping their cloths off when the elevator finally reached the penthouse suit, greeting by an elder youkai maid that Sesshomaru recognized as Old Tsunade, there were no words needed to be said as he felt the onna in his arms grasp herself around him, his glance told the old maid all she needed to know, '_leave_.' The old woman wasted no time, Sesshomaru never brought a female here, so if there was one here then she was indeed an important person, as it was the maid was only one that lived here for a staff, her purpose was to make sure the place never got dirty while it was not in constant use.

Kagome reluctantly detached herself from the lips of the demon lord, sucking on her own to savor his taste, her face down cast as she shot those dancing eyes up at him before letting her bottom lip pop back out with a tiny sucking noise. Glancing at the maid as the elevator doors closed, her hands found the knot in her jacket's belt, with a seductive ease she slid the black coat from her body, allowing it to puddle at her feet, she wasn't going to use it again tonight so it didn't matter if it had wrinkles, she'd worry about that when it was time to leave.

She walked over to him, a playful smirk on her face, as he hands found his chest, sliding the delicate appendage up his torso, she watched her hand while Sesshomaru studied her face. He was fascinated at the thought she put into her actions, many would just want to strip him and themselves and just get to it, she was teasing him slowly, he had to admit he rather liked the change. His expensive coat fell from his broad shoulders, he made no move to catch it as it went, next were the buttons on his vest, he watched as she took each out and opened it to also have it fall to the floor in the growing puddle of clothing, her poor lower lip being abused by her teeth and constant nibbling. So entranced by the abused surface he leaned in and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

His silver locks curtained her body as they fell over his shoulders, and he pulled her flush against him, she moaned into the kiss and he growled, all the while untying the lower knot at the base of her spine from her dress. Kagome broke the kiss for much needed air, still being dominate and some how shy, she could feel the slight loosening of her dress and knew that he had untied it, which she was glad for because he could have just used his claws, but she had heard no fabric ripping or being cut, she was content.

Pulling him down to her level by the tie she pulled it free from his neck but had grabbed a hold of his ear with her mouth, she could feel his claws digging into her body in response, as her heated breath fanned over the shell of his ear, and her hot little tongue grazed his lobe. He grunted in slight pain at his little vixen, yes he could smell her innocence but he was fairly sure at this point that other then the maidenhead for proof she was anything but innocent.

He could feel her hand on his chest as her nimble fingers slowly worked the buttons of his crimson shirt off, he found himself untying the knot at the base of her neck now, as she had gotten his shirt unbuttoned, and was sliding it too off his person. He could smell her arousal at the sight of his chest, though it was marred by the material of his a-shift she quickly ripped the cloth down the center of his chest, the ripping sound was pleasurable to his ear, as his inner-self loved to destroy things. He watched as her dress fell to the floor, revealing her bare chest to his heated gaze as she had already done to him, clad in only his pants, shoes, socks, and underwear, he was a match of her.

The tiny woman below him was possibly the sexiest thing he had seen in a while, she was wearing high cut thongs that licked her hips, and dipped low towards her sex, but was nothing more then strings in the back. Around her hips again low was a matching short guarder belt holding up what he had thought all night were just regular stockings but had turned out to be nylons reminiscent of the 1940's, the sheer fabric which normally went to a females mid-thigh went up to her sex, he couldn't help but admire a woman that could pull the look off as she did. His hands had been roaming those legs all night and hadn't felt it in the least, '_she was so very sexy'_, he thought ready to take her here and now, and she was to be all his. He loved the slight blush on her cheeks, it complimented her slightly hood eyes and lustful gaze well, but defiled her known innocence.

Still clad in far too much clothing for either of their tastes, he pulled her flush to his person, nearly hissing as her cool skin touched his far too heated skin, her round fleshy pert breast mashing into his own chest. Licking his female, he reveled in her spiked arousal, all night it had driven him nearly insane with need, his inner-self nearly murderous to get to his bitch, and yet now he wanted to take things slow so he could savor the pleasurable torture he planned to inflict upon her. His lips captured her ear lobe as her hands wrapped around his shoulders pulling him close, her fingers threaded through his silken silver tresses.

He needed to tell her things, he was aware that she was a miko and should know certain bits of knowledge about some things, but he wanted her for his life, not just hers, and these were secrets that only his clan knew, it was information that was not leaked, and was guarded like the next heir. "Kagome," his deep baritone voice rang in her ears like velvet, her eyes fluttered as his voice made her body react, he grinned arrogantly. "Tonight I will mark you thrice, once on each side of your neck where your shoulder meets the base, and once from behind directly on your neck." he said between licks and nips on her neck not breaking the skin, but lavishing her all the while he continued to get the information needed out.

"The first will be to give you some of my poisons for immunity," he didn't mention that it also forced her body into heat, he didn't need to honestly she would be pupped as soon as he could have it. "The second will be to give you some of my youki, the last will be to give you my life span, as well as completing the bond, and sealing the first two." he was now behind her, his claws raking the round underside of her breasts, gaining a moan from her. "When I mark you with the last bite, you will need to release all of your power and force it to submit to my own, and then my miko you will be mine forever." she moaned softly but nodded in understanding, he was pleased.

"I told you, I want to be yours. And I meant it, make me yours, now." she demanded, and he didn't need to be told twice, looping his arm below her knees, he scooped her up bridal style and made for his bedroom. Later in life she would think those few moments were almost as if he were gliding, she would be sure of it, but for the moment she was lost in the amber pools of want and need, lust and adoration. The length of his silver mane and her onyx tress billowing out behind them in the wake he had created, the color and lack there of mixing and tangling, while flowing like water. She had expected him to lay her down she was not on the other hand prepared to have him set her on her knees on the bed facing away from him though.

She wanted to look back but didn't as she felt his clawed finger taper down her back, and over her fleshy end, drawing dangerously light in almost a tickle as he continued his path down her body, over the backs of her thighs and down her calve until her left shoe was removed. She had unconsciously leaned her head back, baring her neck to him as she moaned out at his caress, for the moment he almost wished she hadn't done that, his inner-self was now trying to doubles its efforts to get out and have their female, but he wouldn't have it, for what he was going to do, his inner-self could not be a part of it, it would hurt her more then he wanted to do so, and he didn't want to hurt her at all.

He began to kiss her neck, loving how her scent of arousal surrounded him as he did so. Her hands had found their way behind her to his belt, and had worked it off and open the zipper on his pants had been taken care of as well, when she felt him remove himself from her. She whimpered at the loss, he chuckled at her distress, but quickly removed what was left of his cloths, she had turned to see why he had left her waiting, and was memorized at the sight of him in all his glory, her arousal only grew as the sent of her excitement hit his nose as well. Returning to her neck his body pressed into her own, her round ass pressing into his already growing member, his fingers made their way below the straps on her thongs as he flicked them out cutting the strings.

She knew instantly that her lingerie would forever more have a short life expectancy, but for the life of her she could care less, his mouth was paying homage to her neck, her back and her shoulders, so lovingly slow that it was nearly impossible for her to stand the delicious torture. His thick member began to probe her folds, no he wasn't going right for the kill but more so to make her even wetter, which he thought might be impossible considering his member became soaked by just rubbing against it. This though was what he needed, sure there was lubrication but they had always had a silicone scent and he preferred the real lubrication always.

He was making love to her neck and she was lost in the sensations, his hands around her breasts kneading them, tweaking her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, she could do nothing as his thick member rubbed against her dripping folds from behind, salivating his shaft for what she knew not was about to occur. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, his body behind her allowed her to arch into him, giving him more of her neck to take to his mouth, her body was relaxing under his ministrations. So relaxed that he knew it was time, with one quick thrust he'd entered her from behind, her cry of pain not because of the lower intrusion though had he not bitten her at the same time it would have been.

His fangs were thrust into her shoulder at the base of her neck on their left, his poison flowing into her as he himself was buried to the hilt anally. Her hooded eyes had shot open from the pain in her shoulder, it burned, she hadn't even realized where his member was buried yet, her nails sunk painfully and yet pleasurably into his neck as well, her mouth hung open in a silent cry as she allowed the pain to sweep her. She wasn't fighting it, '_Good girl'_, he thought as he began to move within her, his fangs were sunk deep into her, his member pushed in low and slow before pulling out in the same rhythm, a clawed hand massages her breast playing with her nipple as the other found its way to the bud of instrument of desire that he was planning to ply all night long.

The pain began to recede and she could feel his poison flowing through her, she pulled her own powers back knowing it was needed at the moment, for him to control, before she realized where he was, her body was beginning to tingle with heated pleasure as he pushed slowly in and out of her. She had never felt this before in her life, she had in fact been adamant that this she would _**never**_ try and here she was, her first true sexual experience and she was getting fucked anally, _she loved it_. He was growling low, the reverberation from his chest sending shivers down her spine, his finger, clawed and all, gently but slowly rubbing against her clit. She moaned at the low tightening of her still unused sheath, she could feel the contractions of her body trying to grab the phantom length she could feel was not there, and yet was so close, her spine tingled low as his other hand began to press harder on her lower abdomen, the pressure increased and she moaned out in a near growl.

He was so turned on by her moans, and the fact that she had just growled out was so very addictive, he wondered what other inu sounds she would make before the night was over. He needed her to cum for him, needed her blood to flow his poison through her, needed to have her energy spent before the final mark so that the three mating marks would be final, and his domination would be complete. Adding the pressure to her stomach had forced her to arch more into him, ever so slowly he increased the rhythm of his finger at her clit, it was soaking wet and he wanted so very badly to taste her.

The firm hold he had pressed into her had forced her body to feel the pleasure he was inflicting upon her. He knew that playing with her clit would stimulate her but he didn't want her to climax too quickly, so he kept her just at the edge of ultimate pleasure. He knew for a matter of fact that she would be walking incorrectly tomorrow, he was large, and he was sure she wouldn't be too pleased with him in the morning, which was why he planned to fuck her until she passed out for a day at least.

The only problem was that he could feel his own release coming, his shaft was hard, solid and nearly petrified within her, though her walls bent him and curved sending pleasure beyond the near godly tightness of this part of her, it was hard to hold back. Though he didn't know why he was, he had done this on purpose, the fertile essence hadn't been used in such a long time, there was no sense even trying to use it, for he had never used it with a female, only releasing it regularly alone so as not to end up with his 'chew toy' with pup. Protection was one thing but if his beast ever acted up it was just safer not to have any potential available so he regularly indulged in self pleasure. Sesshomaru had once thought it below him but had come to the conclusion that it was worth it not to pup that whore.

All in all he needed to be rid of it, and he just couldn't allow her to swallow it, he wanted to be within her when he released, and so he was. Switching his finger for his thumb he slid his long finger into his bitch's core, immediately he was assaulted with her tightness, and knew he would have to work her so as not to rip her apart. She came on his fingers the suction nearly painful to his digits her hot liquid flowing like honey over his hand, her blood flowing heavily against his fangs as she panted and tried her to not pull away as her body stiffened, his own released forced as well, as he jutted his hips painfully into her, his release coating her innards.

He was not flaccid to say the least, but he wasn't as stiff which was good, pulling from her tight body he licked the blood from her shoulder, as she panted, allowing her to gently fall on the bed, she was panting so very hard, the force of their release nearly as painful as it was pleasurable, he grinned like a hound at his bitch. Her eyes were nearly closed but he could see that she was watching him, her arousal and excitement still heavy in the air he could see that she was thinking of something, her lower lip held dangerously between her teeth.

She was panting still, her body glistening as the lights in the room hit her beautiful skin, The air conditioner came on sending chills down her body, and he himself couldn't resist slapping her oh so exposed ass, she moaned as the pop of skin called out to the air. His member twitched in response, as he nearly took her again, he needed the poison to flow through her whole being, it was almost done and he could take her again in a few moments. That being in mind he went into the bathroom and gathered a wash cloth to clean them with, making sure he was clean he came over to her and cleaned her, the cloth was warm and she made a nose that was more of a "mm." then a moan.

He could tell sleep was trying to claim her and he would have none of it, he needed to get her still dripping sheath to stretch out for him, and his member, he had a girth to him and if he wasn't keeping her, if he didn't want her, he would have treated her like any other female he had, even the last 'chew toy' had never gotten such privileges.

She had wondered why he had cleaned her up but had thought nothing of it really, it could have been for health reasons, which showed he cared, or for the fact of scent, but then dogs loved the scent of their own sex, they reveled in it; that might have been the answer too, but probably not, either way the cloth was warm and felt good against her already slightly sore body. She watched through heavily hooded lids as he walked back to the room she had now assumed was a washroom, and he came back, she couldn't help but take him in full now, his body was gorgeous, like a piece of living marble touched and created by Michelangelo himself, he was a deadly work of art, and Kagome loved him for it.

She had seen his crest marks on his cheek before he was nude to her hungry eyes, and had wondered where and how many more he had on his person, ad now she could clearly see. There were crest marks on his palm across his wrist that flowed up his forearm and back, and another set of similar though slightly thicker on his hips that flow to the very tips of his silver lower tuft of hair. Following those beautiful crest she couldn't help but feel a bit jealous of him for being so beautifully marked, she didn't know that her mate was watching her every glace, tasting her feelings in the air, or that she was now hungrily staring at his twitching member. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh when he made it jump for her, her eyes had been hooded with tiredness and lust, were now wide with slight shy embarrassment, those cool eyes looked so very innocent in that moment, that a dark part of him just couldn't wait to taint her purity.

As the air kicked on harder to meet the demands pressed upon it, Kagome was flipped over by her demon lover, her eyes opening to see just what he had in mind. She watched as Sesshomaru climbed up her body kissing her long legs as he came up, though she furrowed her brows together when he settled between her legs. He couldn't help be chuckle darkly at her naiveté, she didn't seem to have any idea what he was about to do to her, which he was fine with because she would know shortly. He watched in morbid fascination as her nipples reacted to the cool air now circulating the room, the harden nubs gaining his attention but not stealing it from the prize with the heady aroma of sex coming forth.

Her legs were already parted to accommodate him between her thighs but he wanted to make sure that she wouldn't be able to get away from him. He could only assume that the nerve bundle was just as sensitive or more so then the male sex, because the few females he had ever done this for had always seemed to want to get away from him. It was exciting to a point, but annoying to another, pulling her to him so that the backs of her thighs brush his shoulders, he was easily able to wrap his arms around her legs and keep her steady in place. Looping his left arm around her thigh, holding her weight down by her hips, his right hand splitting her still wet folds before he attacked her with his tongue. A long slow probing lick brought out a near strangled cry from his bitch, a deadly shudder from her body and a grin on his face as her head shot up, he watched as she held her upper body up to watch him. Their eyes locked as he took on a more predator thought process to bring his bitch to new heights of pleasure.

Sesshomaru watched as her breast heaved with her deep breath, she was crying out here and there throwing her head back with a force that would be dangerous if she were to add just a bit more speed to the backwards thrusts. Her neck was exposed to him, the whites of his eyes bleeding a bit crimson in the edges as he took her in such a way. His bitch was not a skinny thing, little and tiny, yes, but not skinny, her body held a healthy weight, a good weight to get pupped at, a good weight to add to with the girth of a round belly full with pup. Her stomach now though was slightly concave as her rib caged jutted out while she arched her back on one particularly hard moan, throwing back of her head, his name had spilled in delightful bliss from her lips.

His name was like a prayer to her, the only thing keeping her sane from this lovely torture was his name, she had never felt anything like this before. Oh yes she had toys at home, what girl in Tokyo didn't? but this was like nothing before like no toy could ever be. She could hardly believe the feelings he could invoke in her being. Before she had only had heavy petting, it was nothing like this, nothing could compare to the delicious torture that Taishou Sesshomaru was inflecting upon her person, it was sinful, shameful that he should have so much power over her being, but she couldn't bring himself to care because she loved it so. He was stretching her with his fingers, she could feel that, _loved it_, his tongue was working her, making her cry for him, beg him, and she didn't care that she was like a wanton bitch in heat, he was making her scream, making her need, making her voice sore from moaning and he hadn't even entered her yet.

Kagome could feel her next release coming, her body nearly ached when she cried out low and long in exhilaration, her body sobbing in pleasure. Her back was arched high, her head thrown back, some of her hair clung to the sweet sheen on her body as she panted from exhaustion, she wanted to sleep, needed to rest but she could see from the gleam in his eye that he was not nearly done with her. He wanted to lap up every bit of essence from her being, everything she had offered him but there was no way that he could do that, she would need every bit of it to allow his entrance into her body. The broad round mushroomed tip head of his now aching and throbbing member rubbed dubiously between her folds, the silk heat of her orgasm slowly moving from heated flesh to heated flesh.

His tip probed her, he was a master, he knew how to play the instrument that was the female body better then most males, it was only a matter of tuning it to perfection, and he was everything, especially perfection. Sesshomaru had never known if it was instincts or that he had just learned it offhandedly somewhere along the way in his long life but he knew that the keys to a females pleasure were in three places, the sing of her clit, that ridiculously pleasure spot on every female that could make them crazy and forget anything you had done to wrong them if played correctly. The thick bunching of nerves at the base of her tight narrow entrance was the next melody to play her with, rubbing himself there he was sure he could keep her moaning his name all night, needing only to rotate of his hips to do so, and that other bunch of nerves the elusive 'g-spot,' made the last of the harmonic pleasure points. This was how he planed to play tonight, he would string his body and hers into a blend of music for his ears only, so blissful that he'd have to play her again and again just so he could play her melodic body in a different order and hear her melody in a different tune, he did so love music.

Merciful inch by inch he slid into her wet tight core, he watched in pleasurable amusement as her brows furrowed together, to look upon her he could see pain, and pleasure. His own brow knotted together as his teeth clenched, he knew her to be tight beyond reason, but to have pleasure so tightly knitted with pain was not something he was accustom to.

As he sank into his soon to be mate, he realized that he had hit her maidenhead, and his miko was not breathing properly, he noted, though at the same time he could feel her walls shuddering around him and she looked to be in a mixture of delight despite the lax in oxygen. Drawing himself nearly out of the welcoming heat in full, he leaned in so his warm breath fanned her neck as he sighed out still trying desperately not to harm her, "Breath." he commanded. He heard her staggering intake of breath as he sank fully within her, the rip of her innocence allowed him to sink to the hilt within her, she nearly growled as the pain hit her, but did not cry out or tear up, it had felt like a pinch to her, a snap to him as he rested and allowed himself time to adjust to her impossibly tight wet core.

His head leaned into her own, his brow touching her own as her heaving breath came under control, his eyes closed like her own, there was just a moment, a moment to feel and be felt that was gone with the tickle of her flesh as she gingerly moved herself beneath him. Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open, the crimson seeping deeply towards the darkening gold of his eyes, he growled in pleasure as he began to rock within her. Kagome's legs latched around his hips at first the pace both sore and tight to her body, yet the pleasure undeniable.

Holding his weight upon his arms which were securely placed on both sides of her head, Sesshomaru rocked himself steadily back and forth, the pace was agonizingly slow for him but he felt nothing but elated joy from the action.. His bitch was tight, wet, and wrapped so thoroughly around him that he was in heaven. He could feel himself stiffer then he'd been in ages, he took her slowly, building up the pressure within them both. He was enjoying the sounds of their dance, the slight sheen of sweat around her, her body giving off an ethereal glow from the light of the city around them.

The quiet of their surrounding, save their mutual grunts and moans, allowed the slight slap of his hips and balls against her heated flesh to sound like music to his ears. Her gasps so innocent, and completely real, not that they would ever be fake, were perfect, he regarded her as he pressed in extra deep on this thrust, and she moaned low and deep, husky for his passion. He decided then and there he wouldn't ever be tired of her, at least in their bed. Taking the time to think more then he really wanted to he knew he needed to explain the rest of the mating in a little more detail, for a female to make a life bond she had to be powerful to begin with, but usually this bond was never made with such opposing energies, though he suspected that her energy wouldn't fight him as it has caressed him all evening long.

"Kagome." he grounded out as he thrust again. Her eyes focused more on him then they had been previously, his words settling her with a thrust into her tight core as he spoke. "I need…Gods….." he panted straining to speak but needing to say it, "Youki," he started with another grunt. "You can't fight… fuck….Must accept it." he finally growled out as he began to pick up pace.

She nodded slowly as she moaned out throwing her head back as his pace quickened. He pulled her leg up allowing him to thrust in deeper then before, leaning in his fangs again lengthened as they sank into her right should the opposite side of the other mark. He held on as he began to allow his flow of youki into her open mark, his pace becoming faster with each harsh thrust into her, Kagome's nail raked down his back leaving angry red whelps, nearly drawing blood. Faster and faster he went thrusting deeper hitting depths and heights of passion.. He could feel her powers coming out, they were not fighting, he was glad to his amazement though they embraced him, allowing more crimson to bleed into his sights, nearly complete with pleasure as the taste of her coppery blood clashed against his tongue, he fucked his bitch.

Kagome began to chant his name like a prayer, she was going to cum, and he didn't seem to look like he was going to stop, not allowing thought to ruin the moment, she came. Her walls crashed into him as she came, breathing erratically, hot, sweaty, needy, elation swimming from her center, he kept going, completing himself and the flow of youki as he came.

Leaning his forehead into her shoulder as he stilled his arms nearly quivered from the force of his climax, he reveled in her now mixing scent. Kagome clung to her lover, her soon to be mate, words couldn't express how she felt, shuddering as she felt the aftershock of this newest coupling, her walls still clenching him, his own body still shuddering from their still joined bodies. She licked her lips, her breath fanning his neck, he was still not done with her, she was exhausted yet she knew there was at least one more before rest could claim her.

Long minutes passed while neither said a word, he was still seated deep within her, still hard and firm ready to finish, she was tired. Doing what any girl would do while still being invaded, she gave a hard tight hug of his member, '_Kegels were nice'_, she thought evilly as his deep groan was heard, she could feel his heart beat in her neither regions, the feel of it turned her on. Sensing his bitch would only make it worse if he didn't move soon, he reluctantly pulled from her tight wet core, only to pull himself to his knees and then Kagome up as well.

Positioning her in the perfect pose that he planned on having her commit to memory, he would have her ass up and naked bared flesh for his sight right before dinner every night if possible. He re-sheathed himself just as quickly as he'd been forced to remove from, she gasped, he smirked devilishly, he knew all too well that short of bending her in half, which he was tempted to do, he would not be able to dive deeper into his precious bitch.

She was tired, he could tell, but he would have his mate, his hand gripped her hips pulling her into him hard, she moaned out hard, low, and deep for him. Kagome was in heaven, no matter how tired she was she wanted this, needed this, **him**, all of him, she listened as he began again to speak, a word or hard syllable with each harder more pleasurable thrust. "Now. My. Bitch. We. Take. You." He grunted hard as he thrust harder, "Sub. ..Mmit. To. Us. All. Of. You. Re. Lease. Your. Powers!" By now she was coming and doing just as he said, her powers all of them unlocked and unleashed like a tidal wave of energy and aura, the bright pink so pale and yet dark, harsh and soft lashed out against his now risen youki.

Both fought for dominance as she came harder, her orgasm being forced to keep going as he refused to stop for her, she was at this point sputtering nonsensical gibberish as his fangs latched heavily into her neck. Her scream was a happy mix of pleasure and pain, tears wept down her face as she professed to him that he was in fact a kami, his roared into her neck shaking her being, while his final thrusts he too found his climax and with it, their auras were one, the blinding green of his own, and the pale pink of her own mixing into a solid white so blinding it hurt both their eyes.

From the street level and other towers one could look upon their room, the curtains had not been drawn back in their hurry to the bed, the light was so bright that it was seen for miles, felt the same distance.. Here and there cars stopped, people gawked at the sight, in a world of demons and powerful humans, they knew someone powerful had just mated, considering the building and the height of the floor level it had to be a Taishou. Newspapers, market rags, and many other publications would get a middle of the night call to be on the look out for the next Mrs. Taishou, already the internet was beginning to wake to the noise that a Taishou had mated.

In the room though the new Mrs. Taishou was breathing heavily from their shock wave of a climax, she looked lazily over at her new mate, her eyes hooded, as her body slid to the bed, unable to hold herself or him up. Sesshomaru was knotted in his bitch, her core plugged with his girth so that nothing could escape, she would be pupped. Pulling them both to the side she didn't complain once about the swelled girth within her, only murmuring something about, 'sex gods,' before she curled into his chest and promptly passed out with a smile on her face. Sesshomaru had just finished licking her mating marks, fascinated with the new sheen they all held, the first was silver, it stood out so much against her sun kissed skin, the next on her other shoulder was the same gold as his eyes, making it harder to see but still there. The last and largest was the one on her spine and the back of her neck, the same color blue as his own, he smirked as the bond began to grow.

He marveled at his ability to already be able to feel his mate, her body and its workings slowly becoming mapped in his brain as he scented her. He would be knotted for a while, more then likely until morning, but he was in no hurry to leave the hot peace of his mates body. With male pride he couldn't help but smile to himself, he wouldn't be able to take her again until tomorrow afternoon, there was no way she would be having restful sleep tonight and she would be far too tired and sore in the morning, either way he had all the time in the world, and now, so did she.

**At the Yokohama Residence near the Sea….**

The phone rang with unparalleled enthusiasm, and as much as Toga longed to ignore it, he could not, sitting up in bed his wife sliding from his chest he reached for his private line. This line was for family and only his most trusted advisers in the business world, it was the 'use this at you own peril' line, meaning that if it wasn't worth Toga's time, then you were probably only going to be living for another twenty-four hours. Groaning deep and raspy as he noted the caller id, he answered when the caller called back for the third time now, '_he really was getting slow to answer in his old age'_, he thought as he pushed the 'talk' key. "What?" he growled out, causing Izayoi to groan into the waking world.

"Don't bark at me you old dog!" screamed the other side of the line.

"Hatsumomo. What. Do. You. Want?" growled Toga.

"Did you not feel it?" harped his mate.

"What?!" growled the old dog harder then meant to causing his wife to wake fully into consciousness.

"Dear Kamis, your absolutely useless. Our son has taken a mate you old fool. Why was I not informed of any female that he was seeing?" growled the female.

"What are you barking about, Sesshomaru is seeing no female that he would mate, I would know if he were planning to take a mate." growled Toga. Izayoi, having gotten up already to get him a drink, as per usual when he spoke with his mate. She sighed, she was not the same innocent girl that fell in love with him twenty-five years ago, any time Hatsumomo called Toga was never in a good mood afterward. She listened as she came back with a low filled bottle of whiskey, his favorite, a low glass tumbler with a few rocks of ice, opening the door to her bedroom, she looked at her husband.

Their life had not been the easiest, he had in effect given up everything to be with her, and though she did not like that she was only wife, and he still had a Mate, she loved him so, or at least enough. Sighing again she listened as the arguing grew stronger, louder, and angrier with far more growling then actual words at this point. She watched helplessly as the phone was slammed down and then thrown, lodging itself into their bedroom wall. Sadly it was not an extraordinarily rare event around the house, giving him a sad smile, she made her way over offering him the whiskey and noticing the time.

Four AM was awfully late, or early to be making calls, and by the sounds of things it had not been too extraordinary of a reason to be waking people --in her opinion--, she huffed a bit knowing no matter what she would always be second, second to his work, his loves, and even her son was not first. Giving him a sad smile she got back in bed and began to rub his shoulders. Izayoi watched as her husband sighed and leaned into her touch needing some kind of comfort after yelling with his mate, yes, no matter what role she had to play in his life she was glad that she was in it, that he loved her, and always would.

"Rough call?" her soft voice asked.

"Hn." he grunted with moot flavor. He was aggravated, from what Hatsumomo had told him she had felt the powers of the land leaving her, meaning that their son had taken a mate, he himself had been without them for twenty-five years having given up the title and power when he had taken Izayoi as a wife, he knew the feeling all too well, and greatly missed having them. He was disturbed though, the only female he was aware that his eldest was seeing was that poor excuse for a 'chew toy,' Kikyo. He seriously hoped his new daughter in law was not that bitch, the West would fall if it was -- not that he could control it otherwise, sighing dejectedly he remembered his wife had asked him something, turning his dark golden orbs to her she offered her a small fanged grin, it was all he found himself able to offer her at that second but he knew she would notice otherwise.

He really did love Izayoi to some degree, but he was no longer in love with her, in truth, she reminded him of Hatsumomo when they were young, before the world changed so, before the age of swords ended, before so many things. He marveled at how she had looked at life when they had met, she was fearless to the world and tamed a great beast that was himself. She could do so much, and yet she couldn't stop the ravage of time. He had met her when she was merely seventeen, so young and innocent to all things of the world, men, life, everything, she had fallen for him so hard and pulled him right along with her. Looking at her now as she sat her silk robe revealing the body of a late thirty-something year old even though she herself was forty two, he sighed inwardly.

Eventually time would catch up with her, and she would be gone from this world, and he would be left alone to some degree, he did not want that. He could not make a life bond on her, and so her life would end easily, he could do nothing about it. He looked at her sleepy worried eyes and leaned in to kiss her, forcing himself to react as he always did, as he was finding harder to do. Such morbid thoughts were unwanted, and by sheer unconscious will to prove how alive they were, how right the decision to be with her was --even if he wished to change it--, how youthful she was still, he began to kiss her, the opening grounds for his own dance of passion this night.

He would deal with Sesshomaru, mates, and the aftershock there if this were true, in the morning, Toga only hoped that it was not that woman, Kikyo that was now part of his line, thinking about what kind of woman his eldest had matted his last coherent thoughts were '_Why couldn't he find a girl like Inuyasha_', as he pulled his wife from her silken attire and forced his body to do as he commanded.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, now review! **

**AN**: well? tell me what you think? honestly. the reviews help a lot, specially when you tell me what you didnt like, because then i can grow from this, and become better for you. I want to thank my beta, ** Twist in Fate,** she puts up with me and my gutter brain. **43** people saw fit to review this last chapter, thanks a bunch! you have no idea how much i love to hear your praise and responsive words. If your interested in my work that has no home, that has not been posted on ff/aff/dokuga, go to my main page here, and look up my **LJ**. There are also many authors on that main page, and their works that i personally adore, i tihnk you'd like them too. either way, thanks for reading. toodies. - r0o

**AN2:** Edit: i broke the chapters up and changed the last bit after the call from Hatsumomo to Toga. I re-wrote how he thinks of Izayoi a bit, to work better with the story line. - r0o


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**.

* * *

Sesshomaru lay in the bed next to his mate, watching over his mate's shoulder in horrified amusement as her lips silently pressed together repeatedly, she honestly looked like a three year old making fun of a 'fishy-kiss.' It was such an odd thought but he could bring himself to no other conclusion then to describe it as such, it was cute, '_despicable word_', he sneered to himself thinking that at least had hadn't thought it to be adorable. His head was propped upon his fist, his neck bent as he took in her form from behind her, mating was like nothing any one had ever prepared him for, no lesson, or book could honestly describe the details in which one came to know their mate as the bond took place. He wondered if his own sire and dam had such a bond as he had with Kagome, for one thing it was open season on her emotions, because unlike youkai it seemed that humans didn't keep a subconscious lock on them.

Beyond that he really could feel every bit of her, even down to the slight pressure of her bladder, and the tingling of her stomach allowing him to know that as soon as she woke she would need to 'go' and eat. He marveled at it, but at the same time his brows drew together in thought, the bond had begun to form instantly, and for a few minutes it had felt as thought his little mate had something foreign power within her, but soon it had dissipated. Though that too had caused him to wonder, the foreign object had seemingly dispersed into her system, and her powers had flared wildly for a few moments before whatever it was, was no longer there. Seemingly absorbed, her scent had shifted a bit to be laced with no more innocence but more power, her other more floral scents were stronger as well, and his own scent it was rather intoxicating to smell himself within her so, but he also attributed this to having taken her innocence in the first place.

She was such a beautiful being he noted as he closed his eyes and allowed another memory of hers to flash his senses.. Their bond, he wasn't sure but he'd never heard his mother or father tell him that when bonded as such, they were able to see the others memories, he was tired yes but only physically, closing his eyes her memories washed over him. If had looked he would have noticed Kagome deep in dreams of Sesshomaru's past as well, her eyes flowing from left to right quickly as she watched his life as well. The air kicked in thoroughly at this point still bringing the temperature down, and causing Kagome to shift into Sesshomaru's heated body more so.

She snuggled into him and rubbed her back against his chest, causing her mate to smirk gently at her crown of onyx tress, he was still knotted with in her, his back to the wall but a bit uncovered by the silken sheets, her body snuggling in the top sheet and his own body heat, the cool air only serving to force her more into his person. Her hair was spilled out around them both, his was no better, her body shivered a bit before he pulled a large comforter over them, he didn't need it but she did. He would not have a sick mate on his hands because he was careless enough to leave her sweat shined body out to the elements of the cool air. No, that wouldn't do at all, he needed to pup her and if she were sick it wouldn't be easy, his mind suddenly taking on lustful thoughts causing his blood to flow southwards again, and his girth to renew its no longer slightly deflated expansion, Kagome groaning a bit being so filled again with his ever swollen member.

If he remembered learning correctly it took four days for a human's fertilized egg to attach to the wombs lining, and life to be 'sufficient,' which meant that he would get to keep her bedridden for a little bit of time. He smirked devilishly, she was probably going to hate him by day five, and probably wouldn't be able to walk properly if ever again, until day eight. Though he honestly didn't want her to hate him, he intended very much so to keep her either on her hands and knees, on her back, or thoroughly attached at the hips to him in some shape, fashion or form. He could see it now, she'd be very passionate about what she wanted, and he'd have to let her know that it wouldn't be happening, he worried a bit that this bullheaded woman might be his downfall, 'look at what she had done to the half-breed, and she had possibly loved him'.

It was then that he decided he would try to stay on his little mate's good side, memories from earlier playing in his mind from when she had blasted him across the room, not to mention that graceful and impossible quickness with her twin. No, staying on his mates good side would be a very good idea, he had a feeling that her wrath was probably about as bad as his own, and probably had a shorter fuse too. He chuckled to himself, the deep and low tune shaking his chest were the slumbering Kagome lay, 'life will never be the same again.' he thought with a genuine smile as he kissed the top of his mate's head, already she was changing him.

He was aware that to take a mate was to resign yourself that you had a weakness, and even his father had asked him once if he had something to protect. He had scoffed at the old man as he took the titles of lord, he had the land and its people, he had family, he had businesses, but nothing so lowly as a female, he had sneered at the idiocy of his sire then, but now a mere twenty five years later he knew what it meant. He sighed, she was so young, and he was so old, and though they spoke of many things this night, fools and kings on this night, he wondered if she would be up to the roles she would now have. Looking still at her memories as they played across he knew she would be able to handle anything thrown at her.

It had only been an hour or so since the final bond had been made and he was already coming towards her twentieth year of life. It would take her the rest of the night's sleep as well as tomorrows to be able to go through all of his own. Sesshomaru had planned to skip the rest of her life from twenty one until tonight simply because he didn't want to see his mate doing anything with his half-brother, it didn't matter that she was innocent and that he had taken her maidenhead, he didn't want to see it at all. What made him watch it though was one particular memory, with a black jump-suit, guns, fights, swords, blood, her friends from the dance club, _'what the hell kind of life had his mate lead before they'd met?' _He wanted to shake her awake to find out, but instead kept watching as memories flooded him, '_seemingly mission, after mission, his sweet little mate slaughtering evil youkai, with precision tactics, dancing, photography, a mystic jewel?'_

.

**Close to the Yokohama Residence near the Sea….**

.

Dinner with Kikyo had been less then an enjoyable affair for the hanyou, still his senses were off as tomorrow was the night of the new moon, his mood was miserable and angry because of what happened with his confrontation with his elder brother and Kagome.. His night over all was just not going well, and the woman whose company he kept was anything but favorable. They had gone to his most favored diner, he liked the place because it sold greasy American food as well as 'classic' Japanese favorites, not to mention that oddly enough the place made some of the best and cheapest ramen there was around, it wasn't too far from college, and well, it was open all the time.

They had gotten a booth, neither one speaking, too lost in thoughts to really say anything to either person, the waitress came by and dropped off the menu and took their drink order, silence had reined, none of this though hadn't bothered him. '_What do you really talk about with someone you just met today, who happens to be your ex-girlfriend/fiancées twin and near double, oh and did you take into account that you fucked her and are homeless because of it? Yeah just what did you talk about?'_ He had grimaced at the thought, not thinking too much into all of it though, because honestly at this point his thoughts were just jumbled.

They ordered, he had gotten his favorite while Kikyo had pitched a fit about the lack of real food here, and had eventually settled on a salad, though oddly she got a beer to go through with it. The girl was a waif there was no reason she needed to eat so light but he couldn't bring himself to care lest he end up paying out of pocket for it in the end, or so he thought until she had downed six more beers, and half of his food as well. Honestly it was shocking to see how much of a vacuum she could be, hell Kagome could throw down when she wanted to he guessed they were as different as they liked to think.

With so much drinking and Kikyo's lack of actual food had left her rather tipsy, with less inhibitions, and a loose lipped. She had blathered on for hours about sexual favors that she had with Sesshomaru, and others, gone into great detail about this and that, and it had taken all his control not to just up and leave her in the street. His mother and father had taught him better then this, though lately he hadn't been living up to their standards, he knew he couldn't just leave the smashed female to her own devices. Luckily his father's penthouse suit was near by and they could just get some rest, and try to figure out what to do in the morning. That had been what he was thinking, get to the penthouse, and this night could be over soon, it was his surprise tonight to get there and not be able to go up.

They hadn't been greeted with the normal blaze of flash bulbs, which for once he was glad about. Being a member of such a family as his left many things to be desired such as privacy, he hadn't wanted to bring Kikyo here and end up on the Tokyo Post front page the next morning, it seemed for a moment that his luck had gone his way. He'd gotten to the door and pulled up so the valet could take the car, the male helping the slightly wobbly Kikyo, when one of the managers of the towers came out, informing him that the penthouse was in use, and would not be available for him. He was pissed but the drunken Kikyo causing problems with the help had prompted him to flee with his drunken 'pop-tart' in tow.

It had been such and odd night, he reflected as he drove away from the penthouse towards his fathers real home, he had started off the day just doing nothing really. Found Kikyo, talked to her, found that they really liked one another, one thing led to another, then they got caught. He hadn't ever felt anything as cold as the dead pan eyes and face Kagome gave him before she walked out. He had thought about everything, and had actually been okay with the idea of Kikyo just a few hours before, but now he was not so sure, Kikyo was like trying to pick his major in college, a possible waste of time, but maybe a future. Then they had come to Kagome and Sesshomaru, he remembered the boiling fury at seeing her in his brothers arms in such a position. It had been odd though, he would never willingly admit it, his brother and his ex-girlfriend had looked very good together, far better then he and Kagome ever had, seeing them together though it infuriated him only left him with anger and a scowl, he felt hurt, but he had known he had hurt her first.

The near fight was unexpected as well, he wondered what his brothers intentions were towards Kagome, he had never seen Sesshomaru act anything like that before, so defensive and protective, it was almost brash.. Shippo was a shock, not Miroku though, he and Kagome had been friends for ages, it was no secret that the monk was overprotective of Kagome. They were like brother and sister, and more, Inuyasha was well aware that the man was more aggressive then passive. Specifically that the monks calm cool demeanor could and did shift fast and hard if pushed, and Kagome was a reason to get pushy over. No, Shippo really wasn't a shock either when he thought about it, he had only met the guy last year but Kagome had seemingly adopted him as a baby brother of sorts, and well he couldn't blame the kitsune really for wanting to protect his friend. He'd never openly admit it but there was just something a bit too dark and mischievous about Shippo from time to time, he had never wanted to make him an enemy. Sesshomaru he could handle, he was direct and to the point. Only, there was no telling what Shippo could or would do, you were lightly to end up buried neck deep in low tide near Piranha infested waters, Inuyasha shuddered at the thought.

And then the disastrous dinner happened, it really wouldn't have been so bad if Kikyo hadn't been making such a great self pity party, she hadn't seemed like this kind of girl earlier but now, well she was rather pathetic all drunk and moody. This all brought him to his last issue though, Sesshomaru was at their fathers Tokyo penthouse, it was well known that Sesshomaru didn't like the penthouse and only used it in emergencies, due to the fact that it was where their father hid from Izayoi, the hanyou's mother. His brother of coarse was last seen with Kagome, and coupled with the fact that he hadn't been able to get inside to the penthouse, that it was occupied allowed all kinds of things to play in the hanyou's already addled mind.

He was pensive with slight worry and anger for the possibilities, but as much as he thought was going on, he convinced himself easily that Kagome would do nothing. She had been with him for three years and they had gotten to second base, and no farther, there was no way Sesshomaru was getting to home base after having only met tonight. With that in mind he pulled into his father's driveway, pressing the code to open the gate, and up to the mansion he went. His 'date' was already knocked out, he was pleased to some degree on this matter, because he was not sure he could take listening to her all night long.

Not waiting to wake her he callously pulled the girl from her seat and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, lumpy, beer smelling potatoes. The butlers asked no questions, some were humans others demons, the scent of alcohol clouded the females scent, and she bared a resemblance to Kagome already he got no odd looks, nor did he have to answer anything, and again for this he was grateful.

Making his way to his room, the one his mother always kept for him when he came home, Inuyasha sat the girl on the bed, and began to disrobe her, it wouldn't be comfortable to sleep in a tight dress. Pulling her heels off and her stockings he couldn't help be admire her sheer beauty, if she could just be silent, and not so hateful, maybe even nice she would be a very wonderful girl, even if she was sullen every now and then. She was shorter then Kagome, her hair wasn't as nice, nor her breasts as big or legs as long but she was still very pleasing to the eye. Something in him felt that if she were his he wouldn't have to be so jealous as he had been with Kagome. Kagome was pure, untouched, there was always something about her that drove him to be so possessive, and brash when around her, and yet he felt at peace near this female, specially now that she was unable to verbally grate his nerves.

Sighing to himself he pulled off his shirt and took the undershirt putting it on Kikyo. Slowly working his hands behind her back while steadying her so she didn't fall off the bed, he removed her bra, his hand slowly caressing her soft skin making him blush a bit. His room was cold, as he liked it when he slept, her nipples reacted to the effects of the temperature and erected into dumb drop sized tents. His attention was drawn to them, hungrily he looked at her reactions just to his touch, he had honestly enjoyed her physical attentions but he was not so low as to take advantage of her while she was not fully herself. Sighing he pushed her back on the bed and started to undress himself, shyly looking over her drunken form, blushing more as she moved a bit revealing her creamy legs, that were still rather long for a Japanese woman. Her hair was tossed over the bed haphazardly, and she looked beautiful. He sighed as he finally got in bed setting his alarm clock for eleven, it was about four in the morning and he'd just heard his mother's feet shuffling down the hall. Getting comfortable in bed, he was almost nodding off when he heard the phone slamming into the wall with a force. He chuckled a bit to himself thinking of how annoyed his father had to be right now.

.

**At the Osaka castle…**

.

Hatsumomo was livid, not really that she had lost her title as Lady of the Western lands, no she was well aware that her son was not stupid so the job would befall someone worthy. No what she was pissed at was that she had not been informed before it happened, _what kind of son did she raise? He was so ungrateful just like his father_, she thought bitterly, but that was only an angry lie to make her feel better. Her son was seemingly a perfect mix of both she and her mate, his bright silver hair and crescent moon were from his mother's side of the family, along with his poisons and shrewd mind, and tactical ways, but his golden amber eyes, and good looks were all his father, his strengths, his passions, though few knew of those were all so like Toga's.

She sighed and whipped a tear from her eye, she almost wanted to laugh, she never cried about her mate, never once even when she was told of his affair after nearly a thousand years of mating, even after the human female was pupped with a hanyou, even when he stepped down to give her son rise to power. Never had she cried, now she teared up at the thought. She was not a wholly bitter female, in then end the human would die, and Toga would be her's again, but at the same time it would never be the same, she would never trust him so fully with herself again, and it hurt her to think this way. His second son would always be a living reminder no matter what happened when Izayoi died, the hanyou would live on and be a constant reminder.

Hatsumomo did not want to think like this, and so she decided simply that she would not, she wondered what kind of female her son would have taken as mate. Someone strong for her son opposed to one that was weak, someone powerful and strong willed, for she couldn't see her son with anyone of a weak mind either. She would be a compliment to his being, the yin to his yang, she smiled as she wished her pup happiness, and that he never knew the pain her own mate had caused her. Hatsumomo get back into bed, she had just called Toga, and had found nothing, it was late and the lack of power that the lands had once given her flowed into another, it left her feeling weak. She wanted, no, needed to take sleep, she would talk to her son later, and when she did she'd box his ears for not telling her about his bitch before mating. She smiled thinking about silver headed grand-pups to play with, truly she was a happy female.

.

**At the Sunset Shrine, Tokyo …**

.

Souta sat up late working on his history paper, procrastination being one of his favorite words, he hated classes sometimes, and was only glad that he had never spoken up about his own spiritual powers as Kagome and Kikyo had, the sixteen year old was not the type to shave his head and go into the priesthood as their Jiji often wanted him to. He was the most popular kid at his school not that he cared, really all he wanted to do was follow some of Kagome's footsteps and get into college to get a good job. It was late nearly four when he last checked his watch, and history wasn't going to just write a report on itself. He sat in his bedroom, the last room on the second floor of the home built in the shrine, his bedroom window open allowing a slight breeze in when he felt a massive surge of reishi, specifically Kagome's. He stood in his socks and boxers ready for possible battle when he saw the blinding light, and felt her reishi mix with jyaiki, the colors were acrid green and bright pink at first before they shifted into a pearly white, it was beautiful. He figured knowing certain customs and the direction the light came from that his sister had finally mated that idiot Inuyasha.

He sighed while sitting back in his chair, '_Mom would be happy_', he thought, '_Dad, well Dad wasn't going to like it so much, he shivered at the thought. Kagome got her temper from Dad, and they were both nothing to mess with when angry', _shuddering farther when he'd remembered some of the fights they'd had over the years especially about that dog eared jerk. At first he'd been happy for his sister, contrary to popular belief he was rather close to both his siblings, and they were the same with him, though he knew Kikyo and Kagome did not get along at all, if it weren't for him they wouldn't grin and bare it. Inuyasha was brash and often offensive but Kagome had really seemed to like him a lot, he was rather dashing in a rough way, or at least Souta perceived him as such, the only problem was his possessive nature. It was not at all like other inuyoukai he'd met before, it was well beyond that. It was like he had the same protective urges without the security to trust the one he was with...Kagome, that was one thing Souta knew. He'd taken it upon himself when Kagome started dating the guy to find out everything about dogs.. It didn't mater that he was the baby brother, if the hanyou ever did anything to upset his sister he would pay, Souta thought while slamming his fist on his computer table, his fist blazing an acute purple with holy power.

His eyes blazed with unseen fury thinking of the many times his sister had come home crying staying the night because of him, and how many phone calls had she made to him abotu Inuyasha and what he had said or done to calm her nerves. He honestly didn't mind that he was Kagome's rock, she was the unsinkable being for everyone she knew, everyone and anyone always felt at ease around her enough to allow her to carry their burdens with or for them, she was selfless to a fault, and there for did tend to need protecting from herself more then anyone else. Kikyo was emotionally unstable and let the world see it, Kagome was exactly the same but only a certain few were privy to that side of her, in fact only her 'friends' and himself for that matter had ever seen her vulnerable. Whoever though went against his sister, they'd have to get through him first, plain and simple, he kind of hoped that it wasn't Inuyasha though, he really didn't like him, and it had nothing to do with him being hanyou. Those ears were like a babe magnet so that was completely not the reason. Inuyasha was simply just too careless with Kagome's feelings, and if it did turn out to be '_Kitten Ears_', well they were going to have a little talk, him, Dad, and Inuyasha, maybe Shippo and Miroku too.

The teen nodded to himself as he got up and put a t-shirt on to go downstairs and get a drink so he could stay up and finish his paper. He stealthily stalked down the old house stairs, maneuvering over the creaky step so as not to make a sound, getting down the hallways no sounds at all, _so far so good_, he thought, only to trip helplessly over the cat Buyo. He cursed loudly as his face met the floor. Shortly there after his father came bellowing out of their bedroom baseball bat akimbo, followed by his mother, and Jiji from his own bedroom brandishing ofdahs, blushing with embarrassment, Souta gave them a sheepish grin, while Jiji just went off muttering about teenagers, and Dad went back to sleep. His mother on the other hand did not get back to bed so soon. "Need something? A snack maybe?"

Souta nodded a bit to tired to really voice it, and maybe the early morning breakfast or snack would jump his brain into motion again "So, care to tell me what's got you so hopped up?" came his mother's melodic voice, he could curse her for her sixth sense, she should have been born a gypsy! Her momma-senses were sharper then any parent he'd ever met before, she was also the only one besides Kagome that knew he had spiritual powers, at least within the family. He sighed and told his mother about the surge of power, and him sneaking to his demise via Buyo, she wasn't too shocked about any of it, which was another thing he loved about his mom. He smiled and kissed her brow as he took his snack back upstairs to tackle the damned history paper, leaving his mom to sit and think on all they had talked about.

Sayuri sat while her son went back upstairs to finish his paper, she smiled to herself. She was not so young she once was, and couldn't hold her children's hands through all of lives events, but she was a bit weary of things that were happening, this was soon for her daughter. Something had not gone as planned for her to be mated if her son was right she was certain he was. She had seen first hand that his powers, though not as strong as Kagome's were something to be reckoned with, her daughters friend, Miroku had come over many times to help her son out with control for no reason other then he needed it. Miroku was such a sweet young man, she hoped who ever it was Kagome mated, was someone like him.

She sighed, knowing Inuyasha was not apart of her family, _she could feel it_, and she was usually never wrong about these things. She wondered who it was though, as she stepped out into the breezy lazy predawn light, she was up now, and wouldn't be able to gain sleep on such thoughts, she went out to the old tree of ages on the property. Its branches were many and tall, its future bright, it was the symbol of the Higurashi's line, planted long ago with the first to live here, serving to protect them from everything, she prayed to her family long gone, and any who would listen that her daughters both be able to find happiness. She no longer wished to pretend she didn't notice the rift between them, she prayed that the new males in her daughters lives were good to them, and that they would be happy and loved, mostly she prayed that it would be okay. When she was done the sun was beginning it's ascend to the heavens, and she was off back inside to change and start breakfast, a small smile on her face as the breeze caressed her being.

.

.

* * *

**AN**: shorter the the last, yes? its been a lil bit huh? IRL hasnt loved this r0o as of late, so i can only tell you that I'm sorry for the lack of updating my fics. about 25 people had something to say about my OMfG big lemon, hahaha that took a while to grit out, my gutter brain slept for like 3 weeks afterwards... anyoleh0ot. **TwistInFate!** mah betah! -- insert heart for love here -- you rocks mah socks! other folks that deserve a nod, well you know who you are. If your up to it, interested in, i resently started a c2, i'm not tooting my own horn here folks, i've picked stories that are not your average sess/kags meetings. These authors, featured in **"Unusally Unique in Every Way"** have some very interesting and not common ideas about how to get our beloved pair together for better or worse. check it out if ya want to. My stories though are not featured there, these are folks i like. :D anyoleh0ot, have a wonderful night, and i do hope toupdate other fics here soon, i have been working on almost all of the WIPs i have posted! - r0o


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

Sesshomaru was deep in her memory from possibly a year or more ago, watching in sickening fascination his mate do her 'job.'

**.**

**Kagome's Memory….**

**.**

She adjusted the optical device sitting on her right ear, the ear piece set in place, the mouth piece resting against her jugular and against her larynx as much as could be. Her ebony tresses pulled into a tight bun atop her head, her face set in stoic fashion, her left eye sharp and astonishingly a dark muddy blue, almost black in the dark night. From head to toe she was covered in a black Kevlar-leather like mesh suit that allowed her both stealth, and free motion, it was light weight and plated with youki enforced steel, as well as blessed with her own miko charms, possibly the highest quality armor one could wear. Kagome was death incarnate with both a gun, and sword, and more knives and throwing apparatus then any of her team. She was Alpha of section two, and unlike some tacticians, she never sent her team where she herself was not willing to go, so she led.

Her short sword was strapped to her thigh, the black hilt on black Japanese steel gave no glint of light to reflect, unlike most blades her's was more 'frost' or dull then shiny. Her long sword strapped against her back, two of her 9mm's crossed behind her back for easy access and handling as well as two just on the sides of her breast. There were far too many knives and throwing kunai's to count in far too many personal places that one would hardly look for a weapon. Kagome's steps were silent as her optical radar gave off ticks for heat, youki, and ki, sweeping the floor levels she was on and the two below her. They had entered at night when there were less people in the building but it didn't mean it would be any less dangerous. Her glance caught sight of her team as they hid in shadow becoming nothing more then black ghosts in the night. She was proud of them, this was to be their first mission as a new team with the newest members, Shippo and Rin.

She, Sango and Miroku were old pro's at the game of 'tag' as they called it, this team was used primarily to deal explicitly with 'delicate situations' as her superior called it, really they were just situations when youkai who got to big for their britches. Youkai, she didn't hate them, didn't even truly want to hurt them, even though she was a miko their natural born enemy, it was not in her being to needlessly hurt someone, in fact for her team to even take the job it would have to be proven beyond a doubt that said youkais were even up to something. The thing was, once they were, there was no coming back, her team was, _'how did her superior call it last time, Ruthless,_' she chuckled silently at the thought. Taking herself away from the slight memory, she latched thin black wire into a grappling hook, it wasn't getting the hook to catch on the beam that was hard, it was getting it to do it without a sound that allowed her easy access to her targets.

It also never failed to amuse her that youkai with their 'superior' hearing never even saw her coming. She held her hand up and made signals to her team who were right on her heel, as she cast the line down wrapping it around her ankle and boot, before she jumped from the third floor inner balcony, she toppled over gracefully and upside down controlling her downward decent with her other leg as she pulled two of her now reishi infused 9mm's. The moment was like something from a movie, her 'tagger' or 'ki-dar' as she called it, which was really her ki seeker, and optical device telling her which direction she needed to be shooting in. Silencers really didn't work on youkai but it kept humans from noticing there was a situation, she emptied her rounds as she descended, taking no names, nor prisoners, it wasn't her job to do so. Her's was just to secure the building, and another team would do the search.

Soon four other lines dropped and her team was descending as well, they made quick work for the sweep, and found little resistance as they made their way from one side to another, floor by floor, it was all done in silence, only hand motions, and clicks to actually tell them what was going on. '_They had made this easy_', she thought and Kagome did not like easy, it usually meant that something wasn't going to turn out the way she wanted it to. Her sixth sense was going crazy, and it was highly unlikely that something would happen, but she drew some senbon in her left hand, three between her fingers, and her long sword with her right hand. She was stalking, some how, someone had gotten around her 'tagger' and was still on the floor with them. She watched passively as her team finished everything, them noticing that she was still in search mode, when something caught out of the corner of her eye.

Heading towards Shippo was someone who had not been caught on any on her ki-dar, the assailant was going old school but they were going faster then she knew the kit to be. She sprinted, sending rich waves of power into her own legs to move her being faster and intercepted the downward thrust of the blade with her own. The kit was not aware what was going on until he saw Kagome seemingly vanish, then reappear beside him, the heavy clang of the clashing metal hard in his ear. Turning with a speed that only he and Kagome could attain on their team, he saw with his youki filled eyes her senbon filled hand sweeping across the lone youkai's abdomen, falling in a pool of his own blood, while splattering it all over Kagome. He nearly shuddered at the look in her eyes, she was upset, it didn't matter what was going on, those on her team were like family, and Kagome felt like she would have just lost her little brother.

They had gotten out of the building after taking out the alarms, and the call was placed for the search team to come in, now that the sweeping had been completed, that night was the first night Shippo and Rin came to the dance club with them. Kagome danced with everyone in the room that had the legs for it. When she danced with Shippo as sloppy as he was, she only told him that 'he wasn't allowed to mess up like that again. That she didn't, couldn't, and wouldn't let him leave her team. He simply wasn't allowed to leave them.' he had smiled and told her he'd try harder, she smiled radiantly and let him dance with Rin as she took on one of the older gents, a regular with a beaming smile, a seductive sway to her hips, a saucy cocktail dress and strappy heels.

**.**

**End memory…**

**.**

Sesshomaru sat up a bit as he felt his un-swollen girth loosening from her core, sliding himself out with ease as he thought about what he had just seen, his mate, and soon to be wife, for he would marry her as well, was a member of section two. He listened as she signed from the intrusion being removed from her being, moaning out as if relieved from the swell that had invaded her for hours on end, he chuckled inwardly for it would not be the last invasion upon her body in the next twenty four hours. He was brought back to his musing though, this had the potential to bring about problems, because as she would find out tomorrow when she reached that portion of his own life, he was a member of section one.

He was in fact the assassin's assassin, only working when no other could do the job, he had never been aware of who led or was on any of the other teams except Naraku on team three, and Kouga, on his own team, he had never wanted to know, in fact it was best that he didn't know. But now he was mated to Alpha Two and he was Alpha One, so that was good at least, but possibly problematic. He was pleased at least to know that he wouldn't have to worry about her not being able to take care of herself or that she wouldn't be able to handle responsibility, but it was still a bit upsetting to know that your mate was possibly as dangerous as you were at least for a human, and yet at the same time he felt closer to her then he had before knowing this.

Yes, he wanted her body, her mind, her soul, her everything, just as he was willing to give as much to her, but there was no love between them yet, he knew he'd be able to love her in time, as there was much he already loved about her, but tonight was not the night to find that love. He felt possessive of her already, confident even that they could and would stand by each others side and love would come in time. Sesshomaru was content with that for he would never mate for love, but he could mate in friendship, or compatibility and allow that to grow into more. He would need to learn her likes and dislikes as she would learn his.

They would make it work no matter what happened, or what the morrow brought, they would stand tall against anything that came their way, if anything trust would be what they built their relationship on, because he was Sesshomaru, and failure was not an option. He could feel that they were going to be unstoppable, as he had never had as much unwavering confidence in anything before this moment, it was frightening, and yet welcoming, it was amazing, and new. Sesshomaru knew that she would be the beginning of the most interesting and best part of his life if nothing else the most chaotic, and he welcomed the change, the challenge and her, with open arms. '_Let the world come to them_', he thought, '_the world will bow before us_'.

**.**

**Close to the Yokohama Residence near the Sea….**

**.**

Izayoi was up and about early this morning, having been woken up by her husband's 'mate', she thought bitterly, at four in the morning. Not that she didn't care about Sesshomaru, it was just that they had never really gotten along. She had tried to be civil to him, but he was like a stone being, unmoved by anything. She remembered clearly when he'd come to see his little brother for the first time many years before, he had sneered when she had pulled the blanket back to show him a good view of Inuyasha. She didn't care that her son was hanyou, but had she known the world in which she would live in, and what her son would go through she would have thought harder on the situation, and maybe never agreed to it. Even though she loved her husband dearly, there were some things that she wished she could have spared her child from, as a mother, no one wants to see their son come home so upset just because of what he was.

It was unnatural for her to live in their world, '_humans_', she thought, shouldn't live with such beautiful beings, she was not a racist but it had dawned on her just years before as she sat at her vanity one night before bed. It was then that she realized that she had the slightest bit of '_crows feet' _next to her eyes, '_laugh lines' _that were getting ever deeper and longer. And before where that had been the deepest chocolate hair, was now small bits of splotched grey. Her husband, he had not aged with distinguished beauty, he was simply ageless, he had only grown in wisdom, there was no grey hair like she had, no lines of regret, worry, fear, his skin was still tanned pleasantly and just as smooth as when they had met years before.

Toga still looked about thirty one, as he had when they'd met, but his eyes showed his age, but there was no physical counterpart to the wisdom he'd gained while they were a couple. It was simply that with each day she was dying a little inside and out, literally, while he was everlasting, constant. In time her body would be old and wrinkled and he would still be young and beautiful, it was unfair for her to have placed herself in his world, where other youkai were correct with their whispers while the pair were out and about, she had never let the anguish show on her face when she heard their none-to-quiet whispers, but she did not belong, that she agreed with. Her human blueblood bloodline aside, she was just a human, of no power, of no true status, and only a title that weighed nothing in the eyes of court, youkai or human societies.

Izayoi sighed, her predicament was not even the worst of it, she had brought a helpless babe into this world, into this life, where he was hardly loved by either human or demon societies. It was true that there were fewer true blood youkai then there were mixed bloods and hanyous, but those mixed bloods and hanyous made up the majority of the demonic world. Yet hanyous to this day were still treated as the lowest of the low.

True bloods on top followed by mixed bloods, then humans and finally hanyous, that was the pecking order of the life she had given her son, and no fact that he was the son of Toga made up for such things. She made a sour face at all the times she had been in the kitchen only to have her young son come home from school in tears, or when she had to explain what a 'half-breed' was. Her son was a prince of two worlds and yet he was scoffed at, hated, sneered at, and his brother was always his greatest antagonist.. She didn't know why she even bothered he hated humans, and when she died, it would only be known as the removal of the blight upon the blood of the House of the Moon.

Sesshomaru, had been cruel to his brother all of her precious hanyou's life, so Izayoi had made a point never to give the eldest son any more attention then was required, to her it didn't matter if he was the Lord of the West, she was the wife of Toga, and the dog would always obey his father. But she was not so sure, and she did not wish to test the birth of her step-son's wrath, her greatest hope was that he too would have a human mate, to have to deal with the things she and Toga had, it was as much as blessing as it was a curse that she hoped he had. Though knowing him he would never have such a thing, she sighed again, she had stopped counting how many times she had signed by now, her mate had gone back to sleep and here she was awake thinking of such things.

The house wife snorted in a very un-lady like fashion, her step son was cruel, like the mother, _Hatsumomo, _Izayoi nearly mentally spat the name. It had never gone unnoticed by any that the two females of Toga were on bad terms. As it were, Izayoi would always stand second to the mate, and Alpha female Hatsumomo, and oh how she resented her for it. Rising from the bed lest her slumbering mate wake to her infuriated temper, the mother of Inuyasha got up to take a shower. Hatsumomo was never a good topic with her, but how many second wives could say they were on good terms with their husbands ex's, or in her case, simi-ex's, luckily there were no children to share and they had little reason to be in the same room. But she just hated her, Hatsumomo was graceful and far more beautiful then she could ever hope to be, as though she were born that way, '_which she probably was_', she mused angrily as she got into the bathroom and started the quiet roar of the shower.

The high bitch, and mate of Toga, former Lady of the West was on no leash, held no restraint for anything or anyone, and could demand anything and get it. If Izayoi were honest with herself, which she was not, when it came to the subject of Hatsumomo she was highly jealous. She was a monster with large envious, luminous, green eyes, to have Hatsumomo's timeless and flawless beauty, grace, her poise, power, truly would be a grand thing, to be first and foremost with her husband as Hatsumomo was though, would be even better.

As a human it was in her nature to covet her husbands love and adoration, but though she lived with him, and he doted heavily on her, if Hatsumomo called, even if he was grumbling the while way, Toga would go. She loathed the power that the old bitch had over him, but as a human she looked at the world through narrowed, un-understanding eyes, she like her son had never thought to look beyond themselves, and though Toga faulted neither of them for this, the rest of the world was not so forgiving, Izayoi would find this out far sooner then she had ever thought when she finally met the new Lady of the West, but for now she was unaware of such things.

The mother of one dog-eared hanyou finished her shower lost in her bitter thoughts, drying herself as she looked over her reflection vainly in the mirror, studying again the fine lines that proved she was aging, the few more hairs of grey that were no longer brown. Noticing just slightly that her breasts were not as perky and upbeat as they had been before, she growled annoyed at herself, this angry depression happened any time Hatsumomo called, and she hated it. Izayoi felt that her husbands bad mood directly affected her, and that Hatsumomo's mood directly affected him, so this whole self defamation of her mental and personal character were always the old bitches fault.

She angrily went about her daily routine, frustrated at her plight in life, never once allowing herself to see that she was in fact the other woman and to the rest of the world that's exactly what she was. She dressed in a pull over cotton black shirt, and carpri's looking very much the costume of an Audrey Heparin movie, she got out of the room to start her day, Toga thanks to the call would be asleep for another hour or two, beyond that it was Saturday. Getting down in the kitchen she grabbed a cup of coffee, having acquired a taste for it years ago in the morning, and a light breakfast, talking to the kitchen staff that was a bit more buzzy then usual. Looking to Hera the head chef she asked what was going on, it was unusual for her not to know what was happening in her own home.

"Young Master Inuyasha came home just a few short hours ago, he ha-" but Hera didn't get to finished before Izayoi was already up and moving towards her son's room. Years of sneaking in to make sure he was heavily asleep paid off for her when she cracked his door opened and looked in. She blushed hotly when she saw that there was a head of massive black tress mixed so well with the silver, as the pair were in a lovers embrace, it was so adorable she thought. She could see her Inuyasha's peaceful face, and '_Kagome's'_ shoulder from under the covers, it wasn't unusual for him to sometimes end up at home this time of month, she didn't know why she even forgot that he might show up but she was happy that he did, and she adored Kagome. Izayoi quietly closed the door and went back downstairs a dreamy little smile on her face thinking about the happy pair, never knowing just who it was she really saw.

**.**

**In Tokyo somewhere…**

**.**

Miroku sat out on his sky topped balcony, the sun slowly coming up over the high-rises of the city giving the concrete jungle a bit more of an ethereal feel then the urban meat market that it normally felt like. He was wearing only a pair of navy hakamas and a towel hanging around his neck hanging over his bare muscular chest, a water bottle in his hand. Sweat beaded on his brow lightly as he contemplated life, it was a morning routine that he had kept going for far longer then he cared to really remember, meditating, followed by a thorough set of yoga stretches.

He wasn't really that old but he'd been doing the same practice for nearly twenty years, having had to learn the spiritual arts at the young age of five from his father's much elder half-brother, Mushin, after his father's untimely death. Mushin was also the reason Miroku had ended up a gambler, a womanizer, a philosopher, and more so the reason he'd gotten in so much trouble that it was either jail or life in 'the Program'. Being the sensible individual that he was and the lack of female company in jail, he obviously went into the seemingly lesser of two evils..

That was where he met Kagome, they had been teenagers, the first of his many great friends, Kagome became like his little sister, and a closer friendship he had never known before her. Kagome and he had been in almost ever class and training together, and oddly she had never hated him for his womanizing ways, accepting him without thought or any other reason to do so. It was this reason that he loved her so, it was not the love that a man has for a woman, but a love from so deep within that he would do anything to help her, and hurt anyone that dared attempt to harm her in turn.

He'd even taken on the role of training her younger brother when he too gained spiritual powers, the late bloomer Souta was, though that was in secret, neither he or Kagome wanted Souta to be recruited either. 'The program' was not for weak individuals, it was for the powerful, the dutiful, it was the law that no man, woman, hanyou or youkai ever saw. They were the ghosts of the city always keeping those who had great power from using it against those who could not help themselves. Groups of slayers, mikos, priests, monks, hanyous, and youkai all alike in the sworn bond to uphold the great truths of life and to protect those who could not protect themselves.

They were silent saviors, but to the media they were sometimes, terrorists, it was a disheartening job to have really, but having grown a family like he had now, Miroku wouldn't change it for the world. He had met Sango, the love of his life through '_the Program_', as well as Rin who was like a tiny Kagome clone, there was no way he wouldn't feel protective over her as well especially when she was assigned to shadow Kagome. He'd met Shippo there as well and found something akin to a younger brother in the rust haired fox demon, and a master mind in mischief when it came to their curvaceous fiery females; Not to mention that the fox was just as perverted as he, when it came to his own woman as he was of Sango, really he had to wondered how all the women around him and the fox put up with them.

He sighed in thought, the surge of power that had swept the city was nearly invisible to most, most not being able to see the light, only to feel it, he on the other hand had been brought out of slumber because of it. His morning routine started far earlier then he would have liked to have started after such an enjoyable night of dancing vertically as well as horizontally. His mind glazing a bit at the heated night he had with Sango, the way she had called his name, and how he had gotten her to pass out not too long before he'd been woken up.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that Kagome was now Sesshomaru's, honestly as disturbing as it was to have just met the male the night before, he was glad, everything about Sesshomaru seemed so perfectly fit against his little sister. It was odd that he trusted this male so wholeheartedly with his sister's heart, but he knew like any big brother, that should the Daiyoukai, and Lord of the West ever hurt her, he would find an enemy that no other would dare want for. He might be a passive man but his aggression knew no bounds, and once provoked it was like taking on the kami's wrath. And then there was the kitsune, even Miroku shuddered at the thought of provoking Shippo. The kit was youthful in mind and even in body he was only a spry four hundred and something making him look to be about nineteen, but the man was undoubtedly not at all what he seemed at times. Even he would hate to make an enemy of the fox.

He sighed again, things were going to change, but it was good, Miroku and Rin had been worried about Kagome for the last six months or more. One of their last missions, he remembered, had gone wrong. He remembered the pulse of dark energy like it was yesterday, he remembered finding Kagome, his strong and powerful sister, laying crumpled on the ground, a spirit above her and some how attached to her, or more so the jewel that had laid slumbering there since it was placed their by the counsel of miko's years before. He had never seen the look of terror on Kagome's face before that mission, and he prayed that he never saw it again.

It had taken much to finally kill the spirit, having found that it could take on the body of anything living or not, they had fought a long fight, calling in to headquarters hours later when they seemingly could not win, and still carrying around and unconscious Kagome. Eventually it hadn't even been he or Rin that had done it, but Alpha One, who hadn't even bothered to see if Alpha Two, ie… Kagome was okay. They had seen him only for a moment, but that was all it had taken, he had come in covered from head to toe in black, though that was not surprising, as they were never to see others teams knowingly even if they were sent to them. He had killed the vengeful spirit with one sweep of his sword, and left without saying a word, only giving a nod.

It had been a horrible day, unofficially the 'shit had hit the fan.' Kagome was left unconscious for days on end fighting some fight that none of them could ever imagine, and all feared for her death. It had been amazing that she had even lived afterwards, but he and Rin could feel the change in her aura when she finally woke, when no one else could. He remembered more as he looked out upon the waking city, that she had not wanted to talk about it, but they had gotten The Kagome they knew and loved back after all, she had seemingly to gone back to normal.

He remembered her telling them that it was possibly the worst thing she had ever felt, that the souls of thousands of demons had been emptied into her soul, and they along with another miko had battled for the rights over the body. It was a long hard battle but with the help of the other miko they had purified the evil souls, she was left exhausted, but she had woken up. He remembered her eyes had been blue before, dark and muddy almost, but when she had woken from this, they had been pale, and icy. Her aura too had changed, no longer the pale white that it had once been, but now a pink almost lavender color. It was pure and tainted at the same time, and somehow laced with the slightest bit of youki, almost as if she had gone through a mating bond, but they all knew it was not the case.

They had been taken out of rotation then, if the Alpha was not up and viable, then the rest of the section was not able to perform either. They had taken it in stride, for Kagome would do the same for them on any occasion, and honestly so long as she was fine that was all that mattered. Still he wondered, and hoped now that this mating would fixed her ever fluxing aura and soul, they had talked more then she had confided in any other, still they were the dearest of friends, and she could tell him anything in confidence. She was in a constant stated of battle for her own soul, even though the evil had been purified the youki had not, her powers were enough to keep the rest at bay, and from over powering her, but there was now constant strain on her being. He knew as did she, that if this continued Kagome would die from the pressure of such a distress on her soul.

Miroku was so deep in thought that he had not noticed Sango awake and coming out to him, she was dressed in a black sleeping yakata, the robe falling off her sun kissed shoulder, as she sat beside him and leaned into him. The weight of her head and the scent of her stale body soaps, and natural scent mixing into something that he adored, he didn't need the nose of a youkai to know his woman smelt good, and tempting. He smiled to himself, they were not married, nor were they engaged, they had not even stated that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, there was just the understanding. But with Kagome now mated, and Shippo and Rin married and mated, they would be the only ones left, he'd been thinking about it for a while now, and it seemed to be the right time to do so, he would ask her to marry him.

A sly smile crept over his face at the thought, contrary to popular belief waking up to her every day for the rest of his life was exactly what he wanted. With that in mind the monk got up leaving his sleepy and confused lover sitting on the extended sunning chair, gesturing that he would only be a moment, and to stay put. She did, fussing over her unruly hair as her robe fell a bit more off her shoulder revealing the soft tuft swelling of her upper breast. She was alarmed when Miroku came back, and knelled before her, her brain not fully awake, as she looked at him. His smile was charming, and she often thanked the gods that a man like him was in her life, she was shocked though when he pulled out a velvet violet colored box, that contained a rather shapely diamond.

She didn't even let him ask when she saw him opening his mouth to speak, she darted into his grasp and toppled him over, her landing on top, kissing him on every inch of skin she could find, saying "Yes." between ever brush of their skin. Miroku was indeed a happy man in that moment, placing his hands on both sides of her face, at the top of her neck and yet cupping her cheeks as well. He stared into her cinnamon eyes, that held tears threatening to fall but joy obviously shinning through, he loved this woman, and he'd do anything in his power to never leave her, there were just no words for him to be able to tell her how much she meant to him. And so he decided to show her, he made love to her far more gently then he had ever before, right there on the sky topped balcony, he didn't care if the whole world knew it, he loved her, and right now, no thoughts, or memories could take him from her, she was all that he ever needed.

**.**

**At the Penthouse….**

**.**

Sesshomaru had gotten up not long after he was free from his mates tiny body, though he could honestly say he had found heaven between her thighs, it did not stop nature from telling him that it needed release as well. He had gotten up and headed right for the bathroom, a nice shower was in order among other things, he also had much on his mind as he had watched all of Kagome's life pass before his eyes. He was not upset at the things he saw, he knew the reasons of her secretiveness, as she would see soon, so did he. No he was simply wondering how everything was going to work out.

He knew now that the foreign power in her body had been the Shikon jewel, but its instability from an attack waged by one of the spirits in the jewel had left her vulnerable, and he had come to the rescue. He had vaguely remembered that night a while ago, he hadn't even bothered to check the Alpha of Two, he had gone in and done what had been asked of him and left. Now though if she would be mad at him for that, though he chuckled a bit at the thought, they had been underfoot of one another many times, but never once had they crossed paths until last night, he was amazed about that, and her in general.

He had been right earlier knowing that he'd be able to love her greatly, all he needed was time to do so he was certain, and he'd be under her love spell. It was a mixed feeling knowing that, he was not displeased at the idea but it was odd to openly surrender to the idea that he would be so willing with it. Perhaps he had been a bachelor for far too long, either way it would not matter, he had much to do and think on. He needed to be ready for her when she woke, she'd need a hot bath to relax her muscles, as well as Tylenol for the pain, food for her hunger, and perhaps if she became agreeable he would have to make sure he knew where the sheets were so he could change them out on the bed while she bathed, he was certain she wouldn't want to sleep twice in what they had made last night. Oddly he wouldn't mind the scent was erotic and heavenly to his nose.

He also needed to call into work and call out for them both, who would have ever thought that he, Sesshomaru Taishou, would call in to work using the 'Sudden Mating' clause. He nearly laughed at the thought as hot water cascaded down his form, relaxing his muscles, he would have a lot of explaining to do to a lot of people very soon. He hated explaining, maybe he could get Kagome to do it, maybe he could see just how jealous she could be, he mused before dismissing the thought. He didn't want his bitch upset for any reason, let alone the females he was sure were going to make his bitch's life hell later. He scowled darkly, _'they will learn never to harm what is mine_', he thought thinking of anyone harming Kagome.

He sighed again, knowing he'd have to get his penthouse ready for a female, he would allow her to redecorate, so long as it was tasteful, he'd have to have his closet expanded, and a second study built in for her, as well as a few structure and details planned out now that he had a mate and someone to protect. He mused happily through his shower, making a mental checklist of his now busy day, and he had a decent sized list already mentally etched out, when he came out of the shower, and into the bedroom to see his beautiful mate sprawled out naked as the day she was born on the silken sheets. It had turned out that he was indeed a lucky male to have captured such a beautiful person, both inside and out, she was so much more then she looked, and he couldn't ask for anything more then she. Allowing a small smile to cross his face he began making his calls for the day before getting up to get his mate something to eat for when she woke.

**.**

**With Souta…**

**.**

He walked the halls of his school, a silly grin on his tired face, he couldn't help it, he was glad for his sister, after talking to Miroku on the phone just before he went into school he had found out that the man would not be coming today, for he was spending it with his fiancée, as well as the fact that Kagome and Inuyasha had broken up and Kagome was now with some fellow by the name of Sesshomaru. He had looked the youkai up the moment he and Miroku got off the phone and was pleased by most of what he saw, though he was a tad bit alarmed at the thought that he was cold-hearted, he knew his sister was not the type to attach herself to something she thought was wrong, and knowing Inuyasha in some ways meant that she would know his brother, or at least that's what Souta told himself.

Though he didn't want to think negatively, he hadn't met the male yet, so either way, he was just happy it wasn't Inuyasha. Handing his paper into his first period teacher's box, he went to his seat and promptly fell asleep until it was time for class to start which was a little over an hour. Though none had woken him when roll call came, many of the girls around him thought he was adorable with a slight bit of drool running down his cheek to the desk, a grin on his silly sleeping face, an small catlike mewish snores coming from his being. Waking to giggles surrounds him, and a wet cheek, that was how Souta Higurashi learned never to go to sleep in a school with girls anywhere near him.

* * *

**.**

.

.

**AN:** well? let me know! I wanted to make sure the other characters got a good base in this story. I'm hopeing this doesnt throw too many for a loop. Thanks for the many reviews, and well wishes, screams of updates. Thanks to my beta, my marshmellow keeper!, Twist in Fate, you rock! Go to my C2, or my main page to find some really great stories. either way. Thanks! - r0o

* * *

**.**

.

.

**AN2:** yes '**Betrothal**' is still being worked on, my mused has vacationed on me on that one, but i'm knocking at it as much as i can. I know the fire will be back, and when it does i'll finish it out, we're close to the end but its not over yet! currently the chapter i'm working on is abotu 2/3 done. I dont want to force it, bc then it wont be great. please stick with me folks! - r0o


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Mature content, 2.5 lemons, language, slight violence, i don't own it, i just write it. some character names have been created where as in the IY universe they do not exist. potential character OOC, i make no money from any of this, hmm what else... O! Still working on all my fics they havent been dropped, in some cases my muse has just cooled a bit, i'm hoping to update '_A Woman_' very soon, i'm finishing that chapter soon. any ole hoot. i think thats it, enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**.

* * *

Hot hands were running against her body and it felt wonderful, she couldn't think for everything she was feeling, everything those hands were doing to her. Her eyes were closed and the self imposed darkness just emboldened her pleasure, she moaned softly as she felt lips on her neck. Those lips that held back sharp fangs from her delicate vulnerable skin, fangs that grazed over her making her shudder. She moaned out a bit as she felt those hands caress her body all over again, she bit her lip as he kissed her neck nibbling heatedly, leaving large heated red skin in his wake.

Her breath was heavy as her breasts pressed into him, his hair falling on her, as she kept her eyes closed, she moaned more into his torture as his lips worked their way back to her own. Their kiss was fierce as he stole her breath away, he was being so gentle with her today, she didn't know what was going on but this feeling, she never wanted it to end. She could feel skin pressed hotly against skin, as the heat began to rise between them, soon, he flipped her, pulling her hips up to meet his heady girth. She didn't protest it was rare that she would. There was hardly any need or want for foreplay between either, in her current state of need she didn't think she could take it anyway, and finally she opened her eyes when she was no longer facing him.

He pressed into her draping his body over her own, his pert and awake nipples pressing into her air conditioned back, as he thrust forward into her wet awaiting core, his hips flushed against her backside. She groaned at the feel of him, loving how very stiff he was in the morning, he began to rock back in forth, a slow pace that was daunting and yet maddening. She ground back into him causing a growl to rip from his throat, deep and resonate, shaking her body and causing shivers to run down her spine. She bit her lower lip keeping in her howl of pleasure as he sped up, the sound of his balls slapping against her clit slowly bring her closer to pleasurable oblivion, was only off set by the sound of her round breasts slapping together as her body rocked hard back and forth.

She growled out, "Harder!" her voice not sounding as if it was her own even to herself, she didn't care when she felt him moving faster within her, sequentially getting him to go deeper. He was pounding into her, and she loved it, she could feel the end coming, her walls slowly clamping and un-clamping as the speed of his thrusts picked up even more. She could feel it now his lips on the base of her neck where her shoulder met, he was suckling hard bring blood forth as she finally came, screaming his name. "SESSHOMARU!" Yet at the same time he had cum as well and sank his fangs into her neck, but stilled at the sound of her screaming that name.

Inuyasha had been slightly in a daze as he woke, the body next to him nude and beautiful he hadn't really looked much as he began to ravage her being. He hadn't remembered anything of the night before, having drank some, and woken up to 'Kagome,' or who he had thought was Kagome as they finally made love, the day and night before only a bad nightmare. His Kagome had finally given in to him, submitted, it was perfect, or so he thought.

She had been so responsive and everything had been wonderful…just as he had always thought it would be, he didn't even think anything marking her as mate, yet he hadn't flared his aura nor had she, and though it was a bond it was not as deep as most. Unfortunately his high only got to last so long, as his blood had run cold when she had screamed his brother's name.

Whatever lust filled haze that had clouded his mind was gone in an instant, he had stiffened not just out of release, though releasing he still was as he could not stop himself, swelling within her even as she panted beneath him, her raven hair blocking her from his view as he realized what had happened. The day he turned human he had marked Kikyo as mate, and the raven below him was not Kagome, but her sister.

He paled, felt cold, his heart felt like it was stopping, his breath clogged lethargically in his chest, his brain dulled, and his eyes nearly watered as the girl below him seemingly noticed their situation. Dull doe brown eyes looked back at him, slowly realizing the puppy ears atop his head and the lack of a crescent moon upon his brow, finally the lack in maroon crests.

Kikyo had screamed out her lover's name, it was impulse…natural, who else would she be sleeping with? She was many things but only once had she ever cheated, and it had been the day before, with her lover's brother. But that thought sickened her as she felt the body behind her shudder and stiffen as her voice finished its call leaving the room in deadly silence. Though her brain was slow and jumbled from sleep, she knew instinctively that something was wrong.

Her head turned slowly as she felt him swelling with her, his essence pumping into her, hot and steady, not one bit spilling from her core as she felt him knot within her, as her eyes locked with slightly browning golden eyes, she slowly looked over his face, the eyes she was used to seeing were cold, these were not, nor were they calculating, and wondering what else he could do to her today. The eyes that looked at her, looked back with fear, shame, regret, and pain, she felt her own heart still for a moment that such emotions could cross eyes as they looked upon her, and then the world sped back up.

As if to reassess and verify she reached back her delicate finders trailing over the lack of crests of maroon, or blue crescent upon his brow, he had forelocks, and puppy ears, she thought as she squinted a bit. Kikyo could feel herself frowning as she had yet to figure it all out as lust and sleep confused her brain to just what was happening, she panted a bit in the aftershock of her orgasm, when she fully realized he had cum within her, knotted as well, they hadn't used protection, suddenly it was as though cold water had been thrown upon her dousing the morning simmer of her lust filled brain.

That was not something Sesshomaru did, her lover always wore a condom with her, never before with him had she felt hot jets of silken essence flood her being, nor had he ever knotted within her, that fact along with this males stiffening and the fact that she didn't know where she was sobered her up rather quickly, unfortunately it was not quickly enough to stop herself from screaming when the door to the room burst open. Her body jerked to the side pulling him with her, they toppled helplessly to the ground together, tangled in the sheets as she saw an older woman burst through the door before her world was swirled within sheets.

Izayoi prided herself with being a rather decent mother, her son was taunted and teased as he grew up, she felt, given their circumstances she had dealt with it, and set her son straight when it came to everything a young man should know. She did not have decades to impart her wisdom on the boy as Hatsumomo had with Sesshomaru, or Toga had with either of his sons, so to say she was shocked when she opened the door, was an understatement. She heard her mate come charging in after her, not long after either of them heard the scream of 'Sesshomaru,' within their walls. Izayoi had come because it had come from her son's room, Toga because the name was said at all.

The old dog turned his little wife who was gapping at the mouth, eyes large and owlish, away from the scene that surely had been burned into her eyes, her very son locked in with a female as they fell from the bed. Perhaps she wouldn't want other pups after this, it was unsettling because the female was not Kagome!

Narrowed cool amber eyes looked upon his son's head knowing exactly what had just happened by scent alone, but wondering what in the hell could have happened before this to have this situation occur. There was the scent of blood slight but there, not to mention there was a slight scarlet drivel from his son's chin, sex permeated the air, along with arousal and sweat, it was clear, but unclear all together.

Inuyasha was still frozen from who and what she said, before he ever registered they had tumbled from the bed, or that his father let alone his mother were in the same room. When he did see the elder males narrowed eyes he quickly pulled over the top sheet up to cover himself and the girl locked with him. He rolled the girl over to the side, his back to his father protectively pulling her to his chest, while instinctually protecting her from the greatest harm around her at the moment, his father.

He didn't need to know what the old man said, when he heard the deep growl from the doorway, only nodding his head, and saying, "When I can I'll be in your study…. We're knotted." was all he said quietly to explain it, his mother was still to dazed, still hadn't realized that she wasn't exactly Kagome, but his father knew exactly who she was. Toga annoyed as could be pulled his wife from the room and closed the door, not knowing at all what was going on, but was now determined to find out.

**.**

**At the Okasa Castle …**

**.**

Hatsumomo had woken up later in the morning, she was still peeving about not knowing who her new daughter in law was, and why her only son had not mentioned the female to her before. It was not law that she or her mate had to approve of the female, but it would have been nice, and she could not think that her son would do something so foolish as to lay with a wanton female that would use him for his title and fame. No her son was much smarter than that. The ways of old were nearly lost to them at this point, when Sesshomaru was younger it would have been so easy to have him mate for political reasons, or simply for the strongest female, yet, times had changed greatly.

She sighed as she pulled herself from her large western style bed covered with large billowing covers and duvets, the plumage alone leaving one to feel lost in their own bed. Pulling her body to her vanity she couldn't help but look upon herself as she wore a stylish sleeping yukata. She wondered sometimes if it was her fault that Toga had wondered to the flesh of a human, she had long ago gotten over her anger but not her resentment of the woman. Any time she was forced to be in her presence she couldn't help but exude her glory, even if her mate got annoyed with her, she would not yield to him in this fashion. Truly for all his love of the human woman, Toga had left himself in a very vulnerable place to take her as wife.

The betrayal to their mating had left her open to take lovers, and instead of being dominated, she was left equal, and higher as he hadn't been lord while she had remained lady. Now though that title was given to another, and though she was still equal to her mate, she wondered where they'd go after Izayoi was gone from their life. The inu in her wanted to make up with her mate, for too many years she had missed him in her bed, and yet the female in her wanted to make him suffer as she had, for she had loved him in her own way. Hatsumomo didn't understand the changes that had taken her mate and made him so smitten with the human woman that bore him a half-breed son.

Izayoi was loud, talked to much, didn't know honor to save her life, and often she was arrogant of her hime status in human society, really the woman was the glorified daughter of a noblemen that had political aspirations, who had hoped to use Izayoi to tie himself to the West. What a good plan that had been when Toga was forced out of his seat by his own son and the council no less. It was all shameful and had left Sesshomaru handling the backlash of his father's choice. It was a life she could not shield her son from, as she longed to do, for no matter how old he was, he was still her pup.

She sighed as she brushed her long mane of silken gleaming white silver tresses, her face neither showing her distain for her thoughts or her happiness that she would no doubt become a grandmother soon. The thought of pups alone was enough to lift her spirits, her son would have his own son first, and soon after a daughter that Hatsumomo would take great pride in raising as the hime of the West, of course she would have to play nice with the mother of her grand-pups, it was a small price to pay.

She honestly couldn't wait, for she had been in her prime the strongest tai, while her mate was the strongest daiyoukai when they had mated and she'd given Toga, Sesshomaru, she could only imagine what breeding would bring the Western house from this mating, she did though hope that her son was happy in his situation, nothing was worse than having a wayward mate, or one that did not love you, she was proof of this.

Sighing again she felt a bit melancholy, wondering again how Toga and she would manage after Izayoi passed from this world. The second wife's son, no matter if Hatsumomo liked the boy or not, would for all his life remind her of her mates infidelity. Though those ears were adorable, they served no matter what to prove that he was another woman's child, and not a babe from her own womb.

That had perhaps hurt the most for she had longed for pups after Sesshomaru was born, and was always told that it was not the right time. Looking back she could agree, for the times were not easy on youkai and war was always happening, lives still were forfeit to this day, but she had always wanted more, and Toga had not given her another.

She wondered if he would come to her in his pain, or if he would turn further from her before he came back, or worse yet would he take another to try and fill the void that Izayoi would leave in his heart, a place she no longer felt welcomed in. Sure they were civil to some degree, but it hurt to see him with another still twenty-five years later, it hurt her, she was not one to wear her heart on her sleeve as her mate did with such ease, she was taught better.

And perhaps there had always been differences between them, but she hadn't even known she had lost her mate until it was too late. He was strong enough and smart enough to hide his scent, and even late nights were easy to explain with how much the world had changed from the year 1900 to then, but still, it had been such a shock, she remembered as she still brushed her hair.

Finishing her hair she decided that she would no longer dwell on these thoughts, she said as she wiped a lone tear from her eye. Getting up to go to her closet she dressed for her day, her suit was the purest black, standing out against her pale gleaming skin of porcelain. Her single crest pronounced, and her maroon crescent upon her brow denoting her house and station of the eldest female in the house of the moon.

A marking of her own family, her sons mate would not show such a mark upon her brow, but in her mating mark itself, as Toga had with her own mark upon him, though any pups the female had with her son Sesshomaru would bare them, as it ran in her blood and not that of Toga. She smiled at this, it was something that she could give Sesshomaru that Toga never could, many were still in fact shocked when they learned that the lands were in her family and not Toga's. She chuckled as she donned her stilettos.

Going to the full length mirror, Hatsumomo assessed her beauty for the day, she was bored, and knowing her son he would have finally called out from work for the day, for the pup was a workaholic. She might be a figure head of her mates company but she knew everything that was going on, she would not let a thing happen while her son was out of the office. Depending on the bond it might take some time for her son to return, and besides until she got grandchildren she had nothing better to do.

With that in mind she got ready to go to work, though she was loathed to admit that she would drive the three hours to Tokyo , she would simply stay at her Tokyo apartment, near that of Toga's. She didn't often use it as it was closer to her mate then she truly wanted to be, but it would due, it had been years since she'd used it. Getting her Bluetooth and cell phone ready she grabbed her keys and headed for the door, calling out to her hand maid Botan.

"Botan, call Jaken and have him prepare my apartment in Tokyo , I'm going into the office for a while. I'll call before I head back until then, assume that I'm away from the house on vacation should someone call for me, Be a dear as well when Mimiji comes in have her take care of everything and inform her I have left for Toyko." the little dark teal haired demoness bowed murmuring a 'yes ma'am.' before Hatsumomo got in her car and headed into the office.

**.**

**At the Tokyo Penthouse…**

**.**

Kagome stirred finally from her sex imposed sleep, she was tired still and very sore, growling low in her throat in annoyance when her pelvic bone felt as though it had been jarred and broken, and hearing a low chuckle from her mate. Her pale eyes shot to him, giving him a look that could kill, and making him laugh more. "It's not funny." she murmured, as she tried hard to scoot of the bed, feeling a bit of a jolt all over her body with every move.

She hurt so much not just between her legs, her shoulders and neck hurt as well, adding stress to her spine, and as a result her full body, if she were weaker she'd cry. Taking pity on her for he knew she wouldn't ask for the help Sesshomaru got up from his seat near the window, turning of the television, and heading towards the bathroom. He started the water for the large tub, nice and hot for his mate, waiting for the water to come to a certain level, He finally turned the spout off and left to go get his mate.

Kagome had finally after ten minutes gotten her body to the edge of the bed, she knew mating was supposed to hurt, even sex for a virgin was supposed to hurt, but never had she thought about the two great pains together. She watched through squinted eyes, not even able to will herself to narrow them instead, as her mate padded back out to her, though annoyed that he could move so fluidly while she was left stiff and cumbersome, she could not help but notice both his body and dress.

In all the frenzy of the night before, she had gotten a look at her mate but not nearly so well as she was able to see in the mornings light, his skin was alabaster in color yet not at all pale, his washed out look of whitish silver hair and porcelain alabaster skin was drawn to his twin solar lamps, that he called eyes, along with the defined, slim black brows, and the crest he bore as his heritage.

She couldn't keep her eyes from drifting to his neck it was broad along with his shoulders, muscular and yet not at all unappealingly so, he was toned, but not 'ripped.' Looking closer she could see his washboard stomach, and the muscles that lay rippling there waiting for her touch. His stripes though, his crests all over his body were another appetizing thing, upon his forearms, hips, shins, and his cheeks they sat, proud and defiant against the pale skin in comparison, drawing your eyes to his body.

Her favorite though had to be the set on his hips as the tip led right to his thick member, almost as if you might miss it they would show you right where to go. So lost in her appraisal of her mate, she did not notice how truly close he was until he was already picking her up. Her body moaned for her in protest, her hips popping as if she were old, causing her mate to look at her, she blushed as she murmured, "Gymnastics, long ago, I fell hard from the double bars, and dislocated my hip, the left one pops to this day because of it." He nodded, having seen the memory the night before.

Walking into the large marble bathroom that was oddly black in its overall color scheme, so not the color she would have thought he'd choose, she was brought over to the large bath. Her mate had on only sleeping pants when he'd come to get her, and had easily stepped out of them, to step into steaming water, before lowering both of them within. She hissed as he readjusted her in his lap between his legs, and getting comfortable. Kagome sighed happily enjoying the peaceful quiet that had eclipsed them.

Smiling a tad bit, she snuggled into Sesshomaru's chest and soon fell asleep. Sesshomaru couldn't help the small smirk that came to his lips as he looked upon his bride to be, and mate. Any creature would be a fool to sleep in his presence save this small woman, and yet she was always so at ease with him, even before, and the few times they had encountered one another through life before last night. His mate was also beautiful, he could not think of her as anything but, she was not like other females, no she was so much more perfect for him then any that had attempted his favor before.

**.**

**Sesshomaru's Memory…**

**.**

Leaves and branches moved from the heavy oppressive feel of his youki as he chased his prey, the hunt was always his favorite thing, and even though he could easily lash out and kill the bandit he stalked, it was far more pleasing to taunt him. The rouge demon had thought to steal from the Western domain, and thought that it would get far while he patrolled his father's lands, the demon was a fool. The scent of his prey's fear was intoxicating, he reveled in it, and could not help but enjoy the pure and perfect scent of fear so pungent in the air.

Looking up he could see the moon was at its zenith, and the chase had lost its appeal, he would need to return home soon or his father what be upset. Deciding he needed to make haste he quickly leapt before the rouge and waited for it to come to him, and wait long he did not. The coyote demon had brownish tan hair, flaxen a bit in the moonlight but still somewhat dull in comparison to his own, while his own eyes were sharp and golden in hue, this being before him had brownish green, so earthy and yet he did not care. In him he could feel the need for blood having been worked up and yet time was not on his side, but he could still get some play out of this before he needed to go.

"You have been caught stealing in the Western Lands, as heir and Prince I sentence you to death." he was bored and had thought to say 'Die.' but it was so boring, and plain, though he was bored, and this youkai was plain. Arching his right hand the tips of his index finger, middle finger, and thumb glowed a vivid acidic green before he flicked his wrist taught. He watched in amusement as the tail end of the whip lashed out and cut the coyotes left leg clean off causing it to fall and whimper. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist once more, and watched still as the tail end severed the youkai's right arm.

Flicking his wrist once more he took the left arm, and slashed out, but not in a killing manor across the youkai's neck. Walking slowly over to the fallen creature that lay thriving in pain that licked at his body, the youkai screamed into the light, hurting Sesshomaru's ears. "Die!" called Sesshomaru with venom having his ears ring in such a manor, watching still as a mist of acid puffed from his glowing palm to the youkai melting it where it had lain. He sneered wishing he'd just killed it rather then play, his father would scold him for wasting such time, and yet he was still aggravated, needing something still.

He made his way to the palace, not bothering to greet the guards as the door was opened for him, he headed right for his father's study to report. Passing the elegant home, though he generally did not care for he had lived here the whole of his life, Sesshomaru found himself at a shojin screen, knocking, he heard his father's deep voice bidding him 'enter.' Sliding the door open and closed as he passed into the room, Sesshomaru stood rod stiff in front of his father, knowing that he dare not insult or cross the older male. Respect and pride, and just the tiniest bits of fear flowed through his being.

Giving his report to his father he was let lose for the night, not needing sleep and still feeling the high of a perfect kill, he called forth his most favored concubine, she was new in comparison to the two others he had, and yet she pleased him greatly, he was old enough to rut, but not old enough to be in a rutting age, he did not feel the need to mate with any female but he was not yet above the advantages of the flesh. He'd called her to a chamber he had for such things, as he gave her time to prepare herself he ran into his mother.

"My son! You're up so late, wandering around. How fair you?" asked his mother.

"Just returning from the patrol mother, heading up to bed now actually." he replied not exactly lying, he was going to 'A' bed, just not to sleep.

"Oh, then don't let this Hatsumomo keep you, don't _stay up _too late, my son." she finished humoring him and heading the direction he had come from, undoubtedly to gain his father in their own bed for the night. Having waited enough for her his wench to be ready Sesshomaru graced her with his presence, she was a beautiful panther demoness, though normally he did not consort with neko of any kind, she had been gifted to him from his father, having taken her father's life in battle. He knew this vaguely but had never delved on it.

For years he'd had her but never had he taken her, and when he finally had, he'd broken her wildness in one night, the same night she'd become his favored. Her hair was charcoal grey, her eyes bright and cinnamon brown, such a very earthy color, she sat with her back to him, wearing nothing but the bed sheet pooled around her hips, her lengthy hair coiled and hanging over her shoulder upon her breast, exposing her back to him. He stared hungrily at her body knowing that he was the only one who saw it, had touched it, had brought her pleasure, knowing that soon he would again.

Taking his armor off, it clanked loudly on the floor, have gave no care for the noise. Taking his obi off along with his sword belt, he stood behind her in only his white kimono and hakamas, slowly he tugged the kimono from his body along with the under jubin, before kicking his boots off as well. He stalked forward towards her and pounced, she let out a small giggle, not a pleasing sound but it did not grate his nerves either, he did not kiss her for he did not want her to grow emotions he would not act upon. Instead he steadily used his tongue against her heated skin to grow her arousal and subsequently wet her cavern for his entrance.

It didn't take long to have her panting out his name, as he licked against her throat, and used his fingers against her clit, so wrapped up in his treatment of her he almost missed the dagger being drawn down upon him from her hand, the glint in the pale moons light his only ally against this bitch. Easily he batted the dagger away, sending it flying through the air and cutting through the shojin screen door, and embedding it into the wall outside of the room. His eyes bleed scarlet as he roared his anger out, quickly he lashed out at her, cutting into her skin, she screamed out in pain, Her blood flowed and splattered viciously all about the room, as he took out his aggression upon her, almost beating her to death when the door was thrown open and his father pulled him off.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" bellowed Toga, not taking notice of his son's nude form but more so the blood and gore around him.

"She attempted to take this Sesshomaru's life!" he snarled right back, still angry from having his kill suddenly stolen. The elder male looked at the beaten female, and then back at his son. "The proof is in the wall outside of the room father." the elder male took a sharp glance at the shojin screen door seeing the broken paper, and sighed, while his son pulled on his hakamas.

"Guards, take her to the dungeon, and call a healer for her, This Toga wants to know if she was coerced into the attempt of if it was a solitary action. Either way she needs to be alive to get answers." Two burling guards marched in picking the girl up, and taking her from the room. By now Hatsumomo had found her way to them as well, the three of the royal family stood in silence, before his mother spoke.

"My son, are you injured?" asked his mother.

"No, mother, this one is fine." he answered.

"Hn." spoke his father, before he sighed. "Go to bed son." ordered his father. Though annoyed still he bowed politely to his parents and left them there, heading off to his room . Entering his own quarters, the young inu, tore his pants from his person, before going to his hot springs to soak. Taking his time, that night it had taken long for him to calm down.

**.**

**End Memory…**

**.**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open, as she breathed in the scent of her mate, held so closely to her, he'd been young when someone had attempted his life, but it had not been the first attempt on it, she'd seen. She knew why he was so guarded against the world and all beings within, no one had ever proved trustworthy, and even those that had she knew would eventually have betrayed him.

She knew having spoken to him, that he'd been very close to his own father until Inuyasha was born, and his mother too had been there for him, as far as she knew, he was still close to Hatsumomo, not that she felt threatened or upset by this fact. It made her smile a bit, for she had a very good relationship with her own family.

It was afternoon now, two, and the day had waned away so easily, she had fallen asleep in the tub with her mate, she shifted her hips a bit to test them, and the pain was ebbed away greatly. She smiled as she thought of how that pain had been caused, she'd never thought she'd feel like she had with him, her first time she had already resounded herself would be bad, she had this assumption because she had been with Inuyasha for so long. Even with his youkai blood he was still too brash and garish to understand the needs a female body could have. She had set her standers low for this, ground it into her head that it would be less than perfect, and yet she was granted with magic.

Slowly she was already working herself into a frenzy just remembering last night and into the morning, her scent carrying over to her slumbering mate behind her. His hand began to slowly roam her body, waking her desires even more, she could feel that he was still asleep but she did not wish to wake him by moving, instead she would wake him to her needs.

Grounding her round flush rear into his crotch, she moaned out low and husky, tweaking her own nipple she felt him begin to stir, hearing a low growl and vibration behind her. She giggled as she was pulled flushed against him, while feeling her hair being swept away from her neck and a wet hot long tongue licking her neck.

"Hmm. You woke this one up. You will pay mate." he said still with the slightest bit of sleep to his voice. She giggled a bit more before teasingly answering him.

"Mmm, but I have no money with me dearest mate, however will I pay you?" she said sweetly, before feeling his erection grind into her, causing her to gasp, while Sesshomaru flipped her over to her back, landing between her thighs which was a little sore but greatly fine in comparison to how she woke.

Looking into his eyes, she could see the desire for her swirling there, as he gave her a hungry look, she bit her lower lip and returned the favor, as he lower his face into her neck and began to kiss, lick, nip and suck in earnest. Soon she was moaning but she did not want foreplay in this moment, as she could already feel how ready for him she was. "Mmmm I might not ever say this too often but Sesshomaru just fuck me!" she moaned out in a slight growl.

He pulled back up as his golden eyes began to rapidly tent teal, "I will not be gentle mate. You are sure?" he growled out again, he watched as she nodded, before she gasped as he had already sheathed himself within her. Her body was tight still even after wearing her out last night, he was never a happier demon, he took her only three times at a slow pace listening intently as he bottomed out and hit her cervix at the angle he had her hips at..

He growled low in his throat before he pulled back and started to piston within her, keeping her eyes on him as long as she could she could already feel her body coming to its first completion, her spine tingled, as she began to stiffen, keeping her eyes locked on his completely scarlet tinted eyes.

Her climax forced her eyes closed as she threw her head back, and shuddered, her walls caving in on him like a vice grip, he loved it as he continued on, the sounds of his balls and hips slapping against her clit and core, he leaned in and kissed her throat as he moaned out. Pushing through her orgasm he prolonged it as long as he could by slowing some, loving the velvet wetness that surrounded him as she came, allowing him to more with more freedom.

Moving fast again his pace quickened but didn't want to cum like this, as much as he loved to watch her orgasm, his instincts were still screaming to pup her, and though they had slept knotted together he knew until he scented the pup laced thickly with her own scent, he would knot within her every chance he got. As he was not marking her he knew he would knot again.

Pulling out, he listened happily as his mate snarled at him for dismounting before he pushed her to the side, and quickly laid down behind her, no sooner did she understand what was going on he was sheathed in her again. Her back was pressed to his chest, they both laid on their right sides as his right arm wrapped around her so that he could grip her breast.

His left hand pulling her left leg over his on bent left knee so that her thigh rest upon his own, while his left hand found her clit, and began to torture her. She bared her neck to him as he kissed her and began to speak while still pistoning within her. "You like the way I fuck you, don't you my bitch, Yes you do." Kagome became wetter, feeling his heated breath upon her neck, loving his words.

She'd never thought that dirty talk while she had sex would turn her own so much but by the kami's she wanted to hear him say more, slowly she realized that he'd slowed his paced and had left her hungry still for the aching force he used with her, before she realized he wanted an answer. "Y-yes, Kami's YES!" she haggardly moaned out.

"You're so fucking wet," he grunted. "Kami Kagome I love your tight pussy." he growled against her throat as he tweaked her nipple, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. He growled out as he felt her cumming once more, and knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. Sesshomaru could feel his spine stiffening, he wanted her to come so he spoke again, having found she seemed to really like it.

"I'm going to fuck you until you're pupped, hard, fast, and until you cry This Sesshomaru's name." he growled out as he came. Still pistoning in though jerking a bit more, Kagome came right after him at the feeling of the hot jets washing her insides. She panted, heaving as he continued to move until he could no longer do so, kissing her neck, Sesshomaru slowly lowered his leg and pushing her gently off of his own, groaning a bit at the added pressure on his cock, and twitching between the two of them.

He kissed his mates throat, as she reached up and tangled her fingers in his thick mane, liking the feel of him knotting within her, filling her completely. Connected to her in such a way he could feel her desire still, and could not help himself as his clawed fingers found her folds and the jewel within, very slowly his member pressed back and forth as his fingers began to work her, and all too soon she was again climaxing and forcing him to as well as her walls milked him literally.

He knew as she breathed out harshly that he would not take her again, she was exhausted all over again, not that he could blame her, but when she woke again, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself from finding heaven once more. Kissing her neck once more, he murmured, "Sleep." watching as she nodded her head, Sesshomaru too fell into slumber shortly after checking to make sure everything was okay with his senses, a small smile on his face as his hand rested against her lower stomach.

* * *

**AN**: read and review or I'll come to your house and steal your cookies,or i may just lick the stuffing from all your oreo's and leaving just the sticky cookie ends! mwhahahahahahaha, o yes, thanks to my marshmallow manager, aka my beta, Twist In Fate! :adores you!:


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

* * *

Hatsumomo had arrived in the city of Tokyo at about 11:30 in the morning, on her way she'd talked to her son for just a moment really earlier that morning. She'd been upset that he hadn't told her about this female, and even more upset when he still refused to say anything about her, telling his own mother that she would meet the girl in time. Needless to say that conversation didn't go over well. Sesshomaru had asked her what she was doing, she'd told him that she was headed to Tokyo as they spoke, knowing he wouldn't be going into the office because of the mating, it made sense for her to go in, in his place.

Sesshomaru had told her briefly what was going on at work, and asked if she could insure that his apartment had a few feminine touches to it for when he returned. Her in town apartment was right under his own. She was actually excited about that, not knowing that her new daughter in law had never been there. Hatsumomo had asked where he was, and he'd informed her that he'd stayed at 'the Penthouse' and would be doing so for a week or more.

When asked why, he'd explained that even though his apartment wasn't as far it was not set up for both a him and a her. It was a logical enough explanation, so Hatsumomo hadn't pressed the issue, briefly she wondered if her daughter in law would be upset that her mate had an apartment above his mother's. Really she didn't think it would matter for she only stayed there rarely, but still she didn't want to encroach on the new couple. She figured this new female in her son's life would just have to get used to it, considering that she and her son were close still, she pitied the bitch if she thought she could stir Sesshomaru away from his mother.

After getting off the phone with her only son, and arriving in Tokyo she'd gone right to the office, Sesshomaru's secretary had been completely surprised, for Hatsumomo never came in. She'd built the business with her mate and son, but had not come in unless she had to ever, she was the devil incarnate at work, and soon many rumors were started about the white silver haired bitch on the thirty second floor giving out orders left and right, and sitting in Mr. Taishou's office like she owned the place, it was obvious to many that didn't know, she did.

**.**

**At the Yokohama Residence near the Sea….**

**.**

His morning had not gone well at all, first a four am wake up call from his bitch, who wanted nothing to do with him, not that he blamed her. Then his wife was annoyed with him, he'd tried to go back to sleep only to wake up to a female screaming out his eldest son's name in the throws of passion, only to realize that it came from his younger son's room. He'd panic, 'why he wasn't certain, though he was sure it was a nature fatherly reaction to such', but he'd thrown the door open and watched as his youngest and a girl that looked dangerously like Kagome, but definitely was not Kagome, fall from the bed in a flurry of sheets.

Scenting the air he'd come to the conclusion that he unfortunately knew this female, and had not liked her from the first moment he'd ever met her. Combine this feeling with the scent of sex, blood, confusion, anger, and his own son telling him that he was knotted, had the old dog drinking far too early in the morning. Toga was not at all pleased with this day, because of all this and the nagging questions that bit at his conscious the most important of which were: _If Inuyasha was with Kikyo, his eldest's seemingly 'ex-chew toy'…Who was Sesshomaru with now? And where was Kagome?_

Toga had desperately wanted to know the answers to those questions, which was why at noon he found himself in his study having stayed home from work today to deal with this. His wife was sitting behind him on a small perch like seat that was meant for his female in such situations, as well as his youngest pup and his 'mate' in front of his desk, sitting and waiting. He was far older then the lot of them put together, and only Sesshomaru had ever successfully out lasted the 'waiting game,' with him, he knew one of them would crack first. And it didn't take long for the pup to crack. "What?" asked his youngest. Toga still said nothing, his darkening scowl telling the boy to speak up and be quick about it.

Inuyasha of coarse squirmed but still tried hard not to fall under the hard gaze of his father, he sighed knowing he didn't have it in him to outlast the old dog. "Kagome threw me out last night, so we came here." he said as his ears flattened to his head, and he looked down, shame rolling off of him in waves, making Toga sigh.

"And why is she with you now, other then the obvious?" stated the rather annoyed elder inu, while gesturing to Kikyo. Inuyasha squirmed a bit more before looking at his mother, not wanting her to hear this, seemingly his father picked up on his upset nature and spoke to his mother without looking at her. "Izayoi, why don't' you take the young lady downstairs to get something to eat, she must be famished." He noticed right away that Kikyo, if he remembered her name correctly, stiffened but stood after his own wife had, both females left the room. Toga waited until he heard their footsteps going down the stairs before he spoke to his son again.

"Now Inuyasha, tell me everything that happened. And this Toga does mean _everything_." he said with such a dark cold fury that the younger boy knew he was in trouble and that nothing would save him from the wrath of his father. Inuyasha had to wonder why the people that loved him seemed to hold such unhealthy levels of anger towards, him, right now he felt only his mother loved him unconditionally. He sighed, and began to tell his father everything.

"Yesterday I was at the college looking over what classes I wanted to assign myself in for next semester. I was walking down the street when I saw her. Kikyo had gotten her heal stuck in a grate on the street and I helped her get the shoe loose. She smiled at me and it was so beautiful and I couldn't help but think she looked like Kagome, and the way she smiled, it was, I dunno but something in me wanted to get to know her." He said as his father nodded.

"Continue." the monotone answer did not help to ease Inuyasha's fears of what was about to be said in the next few minutes.

He sighed, "Well, we went to go get coffee, and we talked, and when it was time to go, I didn't want to leave, neither did she. I asked if we could go her place, she said it wouldn't be the best, so instead we went back to my place." said Inuyasha.

"And you did this, knowing that you lived with your fiancée?" asked the elder Inu with his eyes closed, not wanting to look at the pup. He was not one to actually lecture on inu courting rituals, considering he had both a mate and a wife, in two different females, but he did not want his own pup to fall in his footsteps in this way.

Taking Izayoi, though he did not regret it, was one of the largest blunders in his life. He truly loved Izayoi, he really did, along with his second son, but loving them had forced him to give up something he equally loved as much and for far longer, he was also left shunned in the eyes of all most all demon kind, fore concubines were fine in their eyes, a second wife was not, even if she wasn't mated.

He sighed as his son started up once more. "Anyway," Inuyasha started feeling uncomfortable telling his father about his affair, even the word '_affair_' sounded so much worse then anything he'd ever heard before, '_cheating_' wasn't much better either, he thought. "We went back to the house, and things just escalated, I knew Kagome wouldn't be home until later that evening, and I got lost in the moment. I didn't hear Kagome come in, she caught us both in the shower, she had her camera with her because she'd been out yesterday taking photos." He sighed again as he thought about it after that.

"She just left, she didn't even say anything, didn't scream, cry, she just left, I was shocked. I called after her, but she was gone. I didn't know what to think, I was mad and hurt, angry, everything, eventually we went back to Kikyo's place, after I realized who she was to Sesshomaru. We didn't know what to expect, but when we got there, Kagome's camera was there, but neither asshole nor Kagome were there. I knew whenever she's upset, she goes to this club in downtown Harajuku." he said.

"A club?" asked his father.

"Yeah. She likes to dance, and I don't, but whenever she's upset she goes there, I figured it was where she went, probably with lord asshole." gruffer the hanyou.

"You will not speak of your brother in such a way pup, like it or not, he is the Lord of these lands, and though I am your alpha, he is now mated and has his own pack, I can no longer protect you from his wrath."

"Mated? Who would mate that bastard?" sneered the younger inu. Receiving a growl from his father that silenced him.

"That is something I would like to know myself, it happened last night, but again I will warn you only this last time. You will not speak of or about your brother in anyway that is disrespectful or dishonorable. Now that he has a mate of his own he has every right to start his own pack, and if he does, which I'm sure he will, he is no longer under my control, and because I am no longer Lord, I will not be able to stop him. Be careful Inuyasha the waters you like to tread so often are no longer safe for you. Now finish your story, how did you end up with that girl." he sneered.

The younger inu huffed but finished his story, still not thinking anything about what his father said and how it could relate to Kagome at all. "Yeah well, Kikyo, is Kagome's elder twin sister, I hadn't known when we met. We got to Kagome's club and when we walked in, Kagome was all over Sesshomaru, and him the same, dancing. I'd never been so angry in all my life, next thing I knew Kikyo slapped Kagome. And just as fast or faster, Kagome had Kikyo against the wall, she disowned her own sister. Her friends then took my keys, my credit cards, and my cell phone, it was embarrassing."

"Then your older son." Inuyasha spat out, "Took me outside by the scruff of my collar and threw me in the trash, I've never seen him so protective of anything before, then he went back inside and took Kikyo's stuff too, everything but her car keys, her cell phone was shut off by the time we made it back here."

"He left with Kagome to take her home I guess. After that Kikyo and I went to go get something to eat, when we got here she was drunk and I wasn't much better with the new moon being to night. This morning when I woke up, everything was so dulled and I was still kinda asleep, you know the rest." Inuyasha said as he lowered his face and looked away from his father.

Toga was shocked, there was nothing to prepare him for such a turn of events, his youngest son had lost a treasure to his eldest, and he was certain now, that the female that was now his new daughter in law, and Sesshomaru's mate was in fact Kagome. While he could at least be happy for his eldest, it did not mean he was against his youngest, the fact was that some how the two had changed partners, was beyond him. He knew Kagome well, and he had Kikyo investigated long ago when she was nothing more then his eldest's plaything.

The two miko's couldn't be farther different then night and day, granted they visually looked similar, they were nearly nothing alike. He knew for a fact that Kagome held the title of Head miko of Japan , as well as the Shikon Miko, that she worked for him, as well as many other wonderful things that any new father in law would be proud to add to his family.. But where Kagome was a bright and shinning example of what any father would want added to his family, her sister was not so lucky.

Kikyo was not horrible, but she was spoiled rotten, whiney, and often times she could not back up anything she did, having to rely often on others to do what she wanted. She thought herself to be a true high born bitch, and yet she was nothing. He was aware of the rift between the two sibling miko's and knew that with the strife of his own sons that both couples would only grow farther apart, much to his dismay, and more then likely the dismay of the Higurashi family as well.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru were similar, and though his life span more then doubled her's many times over, she would be a perfect female for his eldest, a perfect Lady of the West. He could not be certain what the miko Kikyo could offer his younger son, in many ways she reminded him of his wife as she was now, and not as she had been when they met.

The old dog closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened in his life in the last twenty-five years. His mate, his beautiful Hatsumomo, did not speak to him unless she was forced to do so, went out of her way to be away from him at every turn, and the only thing he could give her was the space to do so. There were rare times that he requested anything from her, and even then she only came for what he wanted and left usually without a word, her indifference hurting him far more then any cold words could ever.

Toga was forced to call upon Hatsumomo at least once a year to sate his beasts lust for its mate, their mate, for the beast did not love Izayoi as it did Hatsumomo, the beast would easily kill his little human if it had its way, and would he knew all too well. Toga had set himself up for this really, inu youkai's inner beast picked one and mated her, and there would more then likely never be another for his inner-self.

His beast had voiced on more then one occasion the lust to spill Izayoi's blood, of coarse this she did not know, and never would if he had his way. He and his beast needed their mate in their bed at least once a year, lest he actually lost control and destroy the world around him or let the world around him attempt to destroy him in return.

In twenty-five years she always came to him, and yet every time he was with her he felt his heart break even more, his beast's will to kill Izayoi more for it too saw her as the catalyst to Hatsumomo's pain. What he had done to her, to their relationship, was going to be nearly impossible to fix.

He remembered the first time he'd had to call upon her, his mate was not one to cry, she was stronger then any being he'd ever met until they'd had their son. She was his perfect peach, his little flower, and yet the first time he'd called her, he'd had to force her to submit to him accepting his dominance, and though his beast whined for her, to keep her, cherish her and only her, he'd still forced himself upon her.

When he came back into control of himself, his mate had been sobbing, she'd looked so broken and fragile, so unlike herself and more beautiful then he'd ever seen her before. He'd wanted to comfort her, and yet as he closed in on her she'd flinched away from him, afraid of her mate. His beast had died some that day, he'd felt broken, and she seemed shattered, he'd felt through their mating bond, he was the cause, and he knew it. But what could he have done, he'd given up his thrown, given up mated life of over hundreds of years, he had a new born son to think of, and a young human wife, who was a slap in the face to his beloved mate.

The next year when he'd called upon her, she came, but his mate, his beautiful mate was so cold, so indifferent, she was never the same with him again, and every year after they had met once more, she was just as much detached if not more so. It hurt both him and his beast more and more that she would leave their side right after they were sated, shower, and leave, never saying a word, or bothering to talk.

He'd lost all pleasantries with Hatsumomo, and now only an eternity bond and a fully grown pup bonded them together. He sighed, he wanted his mate back but he knew it'd take time, knowing this he decided to try to fix things with his mate.

He shuddered at his life, he was nearly one thousand five hundred years old, and yet in only twenty-five years his life was blissfully ruined. Sure he'd had concubines in the past and though his mate had not liked it, there was nothing to fear, Hatsumomo had been pleased at least to know that she still held her mates heart. Yet a wisp of a human girl had come in and taken everything from her, his wife did not like his mate, and his mate hated his wife. Neither female stood in the same room if possible, and yet still Toga forced them to do so from time to time.

His Izayoi thought often that Hatsumomo was the one who called upon him, how wrong she was, often those times were times he'd called her assistant, and scheduled time with his own mate. Hatsumomo would usually be livid and call him to scream at him, but even though she was normally mad at him, it was little things that kept him in check, kept his beast pent up, kept him sane, even if she was only screaming at him, sometimes it was enough.

Even though he loved Izayoi, he'd fallen out of love with her long ago, it was an oddity that he could look back now and see the 'fad' that she was, and that she was nothing compared to his mate, and for longer then he cared to think about his beast had been stirring more and more for its mate. He wouldn't turn back time to stop anything from happening, had it not occurred, he would not have his youngest, but it did not stop him from wanting his mate back, wanting to hold her, and pup her. Wanting to see her face in the throws of passion once more and actually liking it rather then dealing with it.

He sighed as he opened up his eyes and looked at his youngest, he was no fool he knew why his eldest hated the younger inu so much, though Inuyasha looked similar to his sire, the likes of which Sesshomaru did not, Inuyasha was a symbol of his failure to Hatsumomo, as a mate. And though he had never gifted his Hatsumomo with another pup, when he'd known she'd wanted nothing more to give him more pups, but he had done so to another female.

Sesshomaru had been far old enough to understand everything that had happened, and had yet to forgive his sire for any of it, remaining closer to his mother, then his sire. His son choosing his mother's side was needless to say a slap in the face to him as well. Often times the grown pup was more or less the only way he could get any information on his mate, and even then it had always been forced out of the man that his son had become.

He looked at Inuyasha, really looked at him, the boy did not have to grow up as Sesshomaru had, did not need the sword, or battle knowledge, was protected under his name. Even fallen from grace he was still fierce and a force to be reckoned with, though his second female, and the hanyou pup had caused such bad backlashes in all areas of his life, he was still stronger then most and had literally fought for the first few years of his separation from his mate to keep them safe.

His eldest had not lifted a finger to help him or stop others from attempting anything against him, his new pup and wife were his to protect, Sesshomaru had made that clear. He had no delusions that Sesshomaru might do anything ever to help him again, that was when he realized how much of a mistake he'd created.

No he would never say his son, Inuyasha was a mistake but having the pup, taking the pups mother as his wife had cost him dearly. He sighed once more before he spoke. "When was the last time you saw Kagome?" he tiredly questioned the boy who'd obviously forgotten that he was still being questioned.

"Last night before I left, she was dancing again in his arms." Inuyasha growled out, still pissed that all this had happened to him.

"Hn. In all likelihood, Kagome is now your new sister. It--"

"WHAT?!" the hanyou roared out in both anger and frustration.

"You. Will. Be. Quiet. BOY!" threatened the elder inu, his growl rumbling deep within his chest, as the younger inu stilled, not having heard that kind of anger in his father in a very long time. "You were unfaithful, and you were neither mated nor married to her, she was fair game. Beyond this, if she has mated Sesshomaru you will do nothing to encourage his wrath, I will not lose another son for the other!"

"Lost another son? What the hell dad?" threw out the emotional hanyou. Watching as his unfathomable father slouched and suddenly looked very old, and tired.

"You have to understand boy, there are things that Sesshomaru has lived through, things he was trained for, you have lived a life of ease compared to the life your brother has lived. While you run around throwing tantrums about the color of your car, or some girl, or even have issues deciding what college courses you want to take, Sesshomaru has been groomed since birth to take over as Lord of the Western lands."

"He has been taught to take on anything that comes his way and decimate it, even if that it is you he will have no problem doing this. You are twenty-four years old he is over a thousand years old, when I say to leave it be, I mean it. He's faster and stronger then this Toga, and I would not be able to protect you from his wrath over his mate. " said the elder inu in a voice that sent shivers up his youngest spine for the force and determination behind it.

"His heart holds no pity for you, or any of your issues, you will not gain any pity from to him, he deals with millions upon millions of dollars a day, and all the lives of his employees and subjects depend on his stability, his strength and power, your small compulsion to believe that Kagome is yours will only insight your brothers natural instincts which are stronger then your own to defend what is his."

"While you might have thought that a ring could lay claim to Kagome, you were wrong, if she is mated to your brother, then you will not interfere with them or their lives. He will be within his right to kill you if it is warranted, and I will be powerless to stop him. Do not push this issue or your brother, or this Toga on the matter. You have your own mate to attend to." dismissed the younger so that he could be alone with his thoughts.

Inuyasha got up and left his fathers office not liking at all what was going on in his life, not liking that he was now trapped with Kikyo, and could no longer look towards Kagome as his woman. He had lost her for his selfishness, in less then twenty-four hours he'd managed to ruin his life. He stalked down the hall to his bedroom, to grab his keys he needed time to himself, to think, it was now two in the afternoon, and his day had only been horrible to start he hoped that things went better from here on out.

**.**

**At the Sunset Shrine in Tokyo …**

**.**

Sayuri swept the grounds to her family's shrine, absentmindedly as the wind blew lightly against her face brushing stray strands of hair from her neat little bun. Her husband and father in law were out at the moment, and her son was due to return any time now, she had thought the day to be a beautiful thing, as she as spent time in her small garden as well as helping her father in law tend to the shrine while her husband was out at work. She smiled to herself at the thought of her family, but soon that smile fell form her face.

Mother's intuition told her that today was a day of great change in their family, she'd gotten the feeling late last night, actually not while waking to Souta Vs Buyo Vs the stairs --sadly a common occurrence at the Higurashi house--, but actually because of her youngest daughter. Then hours later the same feeling came over her, she couldn't explain any of it really but she felt that both her daughters were mated. Remembering her conversation with her son before he'd rushed off to school, he'd showed her who Miroku said Kagome was most likely to have attached herself to.

She had to admit, he was a beautiful man, and very regal, but his picture had looked so cold, Souta had gone to school early, and she'd asked that he leave the screen up so she could look over it more thoroughly. Having done the majority of her house work when she finally got around to reading the miniature profile about one Taishou, Sesshomaru, Sayuri found herself very concerned. She'd been worried because this man, sounded awfully like the man her eldest daughter complained so very much about.

Sayuri didn't know the full story but she was horribly worried over everything that was happening in her children's lives. She knew she'd have to speak to her husband and Souta on what information he did have on this situation. She sighed, it would do her no good to worry herself sick, with that thought in mind Sayuri went back to sweeping the shrine grounds until her son came home, followed shortly there after by her husband, Shinji, and her father in law Hiroshi.

Sayuri greeted her family with afternoon snacks and tea, ready to go when the males in her life came home, her cheerful smile, and bright disposition did not fool any of them though. If it was one thing a male born into the Higurashi family was aware of, it was the female disposition within their own family, some how all the males always married women that were usually always polite but always had tempers and mood swings, they birthed them too.

"Koi, what troubles you?" asked her husband politely, having sat through a tease session of tea with his family.

"Yeah mom, what's wrong?" asked Souta. Sayuri smiled at her son, and her husband not knowing where to begin, sighing she decided she'd start with what Souta knew.

"Well this morning when Buyo tripped Souta, I knew I wouldn't be able to go to sleep again. Having talked with Souta, about it, I was worried for Kagome. I have a feeling that something big is happening, and I had been worried about her for a while, when I suddenly felt the same thing for Kikyo. I have no idea what's going on but I'm worried about the girls." she said lightly biting her lower lip a habit that Kagome alone had picked up on.

Souta had of course noticed that a large piece of his mothers story was missing, namely Sesshomaru, he would have to ask about that later, for the moment he'd listen to what his dad thought. Shinji sighed, "I'm sure their fine darling. Their both responsible young women, and I'm sure everything is okay with them, we've raised wonderful daughters." he said not really giving his wife credit for her motherly instincts. Thus Sayuri continued to worry her lower lip. She eventually nodded but not before her son caught her eyes, a silent message being sent between the two that they'd talk later. Souta, got up and hugged his mother, before heading upstairs to finish homework, while his dad helped Jiji up to his room.

Shinji was a modest man, very level headed, but had a temper when provoked, something Kagome and Souta inherited from the patriarch of the family. He was a military man, the naval officer was prime for retirement but stayed on to teach, his hard drill instructor life style at work rarely making its way home. He towered over other men, a giant in human standards to the average man of Tokyo , something he'd gained from his American mother.

Hiroshi, his father had met his mother Anna right about fifteen years after the World War II, the mixed couple had not been received well on her side and as a result they had no real contact with their American roots, but his Japanese side had eventually resigned to the fact that the woman was going nowhere. They had come around with time, but still they were not close by any means standard.

As such he'd grown up an only child and when he was young his mother passed on, his father eventually took over the shrine, when he'd started his naval career, but when he gained a family, he'd settled them with his father, where he too lived when he wasn't on base. It was his way of staying with his father always, and as such his small family of both his daughters, his son, his wife and father, were all very close, well most of them anyway.

One thing that did pass from one generation to the next was his mother's height, and oddly enough her blue eyes but only to Kagome and himself had they gone. While he and his own son Souta had benefited from the unusual height that Anna has passed from herself to her child and grandchild. Hiroshi was by no means short in his hay-day but Shinji simply dwarfed many, and often he was confused for part demon, rather then partly American. His daughters though grew to their mother's short stature, but he adored them all the more for it, his wife and both his daughters were simply tiny.

He chuckled to himself as he made his way back from his father's room, and sighed as he sobered up a bit, his wife was worried, and though his son needing to speak to his mother hadn't gone unnoticed, he'd give them the time they needed to talk. He laughed inwardly, he wondered if his family would ever realize they were all too open with each other to hide anything. He wondered if whatever it was, was a situation that would have him angry, it was usually the only thing that would have the two conspiring to be so secretive, which really meant it was about his daughters.

Shinji was not a stupid man at all, he was very aware of all the things going on with his daughters, and their sore disposition towards one another. He was partly to blame for this, having often compared the two when one or the other was doing something wrong, usually Kikyo's bad to Kagome good. He would swallow his pride and say he'd wronged his children doing this, but at the same time, he would not apologize for it, his younger daughter worked far harder then almost anyone he knew, and she deserved happiness for this.

Her sister on the other hand, had turned out spoiled some how, coming from a middle class family neither poor nor well off, he couldn't understand how that had happened. The oddity that were his daughters, were not like others in their situation, often the eldest took care of the younger, and the younger was jealous of the eldest, but it was not the same with his twins. Kagome always took care of her sister, always did everything she was told, and Kikyo was the one always pushing boundaries.

He'd figured, and teased Sayuri that Kikyo had to have been the milk man's baby, which was impossible, and usually he got a light slap on the arm for it, he still teased her. He didn't know what was going on but he'd find out and when he did, Shinji just knew he wasn't going to like it. Shifting his mustache heavily, the large thick bushel like tuft of hair on his lip looked like a large furry black caterpillar, his wife hated it, stated it scratched when they kissed, and he'd been in the dog house for a bit on that matter. He chuckled to himself as he made his way to his study to read his paper, he'd just have to wait to find out what was going on.

Once he finished his homework, Souta was down stairs and walking into the kitchen, prowling like he had this morning, just trying to see if his dad was there now. Sighing in relief, it was only his mom in there, and with a quick look she was just about to begin dinner, which meant that he could pull her away for a bit without fear that something word burn up the house. Quickly walking over, he lightly grabbed her elbow and led her out the back door to her garden, where a bench sat beneath an ancient sakura tree.

"Your worried." he stated knowing the woman far too well, to which she didn't even try to hide, for she really couldn't with him or Kagome ever.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru... I think he's the male your sister was seeing." she said sadly.

"Kikyo?" he asked just to clarify, watching as his mother nodded a bit. Souta had heard some of the conversations that his sister had with his mother on this male she'd be seeing not much of it was good, but then his sister often whined about things that were her own fault. Sighing he decided it was best to ease his mother the best way he could, with pure fact.

"Even if it is, it doesn't mean it'll be the same with Kagome as it was with Kikyo. I'm not going to lie mom, Kikyo's no angel, hasn't been for a very long time now. While I won't justify anything that happened in their relationship, from everything I've heard and read up this Sesshomaru guy he's a very honorable demon. Lord of the West in fact, more then likely he told Kikyo what she was getting into before hand, and you know Kagome, she wouldn't make a deal with a devil to save her life, but she would know what she's getting into before she did anything. She's not the type to just run off and do something without thought. You know that."

Sayuri's shoulders seemed to slump a bit, but at the same time, a slight weight was lifted from her shoulders at this thought. He was right, Kagome might be impulsive from time to time, silly and childish at others, but she was not the type to sow seeds she could not handle the growth of. She was the type that while looking silly and unprepared was highly calculated, and mating was a large step, her daughter would have thought of that clearly before making such a large choice.

While her thoughts were eased some with Kagome, they seemed to weigh heavier on Kikyo now. "But if it is the same male, then what of Kikyo?" she asked her son who'd been waiting for that question since she mentioned the male's possible involvement with his other sister as well. But before he could answer his mother also shot out with, "And what about Inuyasha?" Souta furrowed his brows.

"I'm not sure about Kikyo, we both know she and Kagome don't get along a bit, but I don't think Kagome would go so far as to steal someone from Kikyo. As for Inuyasha, I won't go into details mom, but he wasn't good enough for Kagome." he stated a bit angrily.

Sayuri smiled a bit, "You're just saying that because she spent so much time with him." chided his mother, making him sigh once more, for this he could not look at his mother to say.

"Mother," he said, knowing she knew that for him to say that, 'mother' rather then 'mom' was serious, "There are things that I have spoken to with both my sisters in trust, I will not betray that. But I can say with all my heart that I am glad Inuyasha is not with Kagome any longer, there were times, mom, when she called me in tears, near hysterics, over his jealousy.. He never hit her or anything but he would never let her be as free as she needed to be. I don't want that for her, not when she's been through so much, and works so hard. He stresses her too much, she doesn't need that." he finished still not looking at her.

Sayuri was in thought, some of this she had not know about the pairing, and the conversations she'd had with Kikyo about this male, Sesshomaru were never negative, just not often happy. If he was with her youngest daughter then he would have to make her happy, and that was all there was to it. Nodding her head she smiled as she rubbed her son's back watching as he closed his eyes and smiled a bit, a mother's touch could always work on any of her children. Standing she made her way back inside while Souta stayed out in the garden, he got up to go sit beneath the Goshinboku, closing his eyes he relaxed and prayed to any that would hear him that things worked out well in the end.

* * *

**...endchapter...well tell me what you think, do you like the direction this is going? if yes, tell me. if no, tell me why.  
**

**AN:** To the fans I've had this for a few days and i was really wanting very much to update on the normal home for it on all sites but i couldnt get the issues fixed with AFF, its still in the 'hidden' lad of _AdminsHateR0o land_. Anyway, I'm not mad at them, their doing their job, but i'm disappointed.

Because of this i'm going to make a new home for chapter 9 on until i can get it fixed there, and when it is, I'll delete the new 'repost' and add the chapters back to the original story post. This is of coarse aggrivating. Beyond this i **will not repost **chapters 1 - 8 on AFF, if you want to re-read them, please find author name: **Sugar0o** on either **FanFictiondotnet** or **Dokugadotcom**.

Again, if your an ADMIN on AFF, please fix this issue with the disclaimer stuff. Its really upsetting to have to 'repost' because i cant get it fixed when i already fixed it before you guys hid it ANYWAY. :sad face:pouts at you if your reading: If you know and admin on AFF bug them until they fix it. thanks! loves!

**Thanks:** Other then that, I've been working my marshmallow wrangler overtime this week and she's done a fine job, Thank you so much for putting up with my BS this week love your new story, if any of you havent looked, go read: Twist in Fate's Danger Amongst Them on Fanfictiondotnet, o yes shamless plug :D Thanls to the reviwers, and those that love this enough to threaten me for not updating it. Reviews feed the fires of my muse's soul.


	10. AN: just click to the next chapter pls

**

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please continue to the next chapter, i wish for people to be able to leave reviews, so i'm just skipping this chapter where the AN used to be. Sorry for the added space and the extra click. Thanks

Management - r0o


	11. Chapter 10

**An: well its me, so there's a lemon ;p its for mature readers, MA rating, yanno the usually i dont own it, it doesnt be long to me, and i dont make money or stuff...  
**

**Chapter 10**.

* * *

Kikyo and Izayoi sat in the kitchenette area with cups of tea, both brunettes silently contemplating their lots in life. Izayoi was one would who readily admit that her fairytale was not at all as pleasant as she thought it would have been falling in love so long ago with the then InuTaishou. It was a far more difficult existence then she was willing to admit to anyone. There were just so many challenges that she was not prepared for. Often she found that her husband was not at all sympathetic to her cause either, many more times then she would care to admit, he was in fact sometimes a stranger. There were times, when she would interrupt him from his thoughts, his golden amber eyes so far away, she often wondered what he contemplated.

Her new situation, as mother in law, was a new twist as well. She knew little about this female, but already she knew she wasn't very fond of her. Her first impression was not a pleasurable one. Who in their right mind wants to walk in on their grown son while he humps on some woman screaming his brother's name. Certainly none she was aware of.

Even if she could get over the natural reaction to seeing her only child in the throws of passion, which was both a shock and disgusting, there was the fact that his chosen female had not only uttered someone else's name, she had bellowed it. The name it self a curse, in Izayoi's opinion, '_Sesshomaru_.' Who was this female, she did not know, but the elder woman could see the stark similarities to her son's former fiancé. Her heart clinched a bit for Kagome. She had honestly loved the younger woman, but what had happened to have her son home, with a new woman, and where was Kagome? She wondered.

Sipping on her tea, Izayoi casually perused her dark and common eyes slowly upon the younger woman who was apparently trying not to look at her. She wasn't nearly as pretty as Kagome, Izayoi noticed, her hair not as soft and silky looking as the woman Izayoi had hopped to add to their little family. Nor did this woman look happy as Kagome usually exuded in waves. All and all this new woman was lacking in her opinion, but then she was judging the book by its cover, having not really tried to get to know her as of yet, '_perhaps'_, she thought absently, '_this female has redeemable qualities_,' she'd find out.

"May I ask, What is your name?" asked the elder female, watching as the younger took notice of her, and gulped a bit. She watched as Kikyo fidgeted a bit before finding her resolve to answer. Izayoi never figured she'd be so intimidating, perhaps it was just that she'd been seen in such a compromising position.

"Higurashi, Kikyo. Your Inuyasha's mother?" asked the younger. Izayoi nodded before placing her cup down and reaching for the younger woman's hand, shaking it.

"Taishou, Izayoi, pleased to meet you. I'm sorry it had to be under such duress." stated the elder with practiced ease. Kikyo nodded a bit, not making any attempt to continue from there, and the silence was more then deafening. Izayoi never had such quiet moments with Kagome. Already the mother was finding she wasn't liking this one bit. If push came to shove, she'd ask her mate to see if there was a way to override this coupling. She had led a life unfulfilled, and did not wish this for her son. The elder human was one to lie to herself, she blamed so much on so many others and rarely saw that the whole of her misery was generally one of her own making.

"Higurashi?" asked the elder picking up on the name resemblance as well as the general look of the female that sat across from her. "Would you happen to be in relation to a Higurashi, Kagome?" questioned the elder woman. Kikyo was a bit panicked, she didn't know the relation level that this elder woman had for her sister, not that it mattered now considering she had mated the man she'd only slept with for the last twenty-four hours or more. She sighed knowing that she should just get it out there, she had no reason to keep secrets from strangers.

"She's my younger twin sister." stated Kikyo feeling annoyed to even hear it stated aloud, for it only compounded the shame she felt, as well as the rage at everything that had happened to her. The younger could only think that if Kagome had actually giving Inuyasha herself…her virginity, '_the little prude_,' he wouldn't have come looking for it in her. She'd still be with her 'guard-dog', even if she was loathed to admit it, his 'chew-toy.' She sighed heavily was she noticed the posture of the elder woman stiffening.

"Your sister?" she asked wanting to once more confirm what she thought she heard, hoping she was wrong.

"Yes, my younger twin in fact." stated Kikyo. She wanted to rub salt into the elder woman's seeming wounds. If she was miserable right now, then she'd make this woman feel it too because she would not be alone in this.

"Then what were you doing with my son? He and Kagome are affianced." Izayoi said wanting to get the information out of this woman. Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the elder woman, feeling her own wounds being salted once more by her questions.

"What did it look like we were doing?" she heatedly shot back, not at all caring that this woman was for lack of a better word her mother in law. Izayoi gasped a bit, feeling scandalized. The little hussy actually thought herself enough to back talk Taishou, Izayoi? She obviously didn't know who she was dealing with. The elder narrowed her own brown eyes at the younger woman.

"I know Kagome, and there is no way that she would just leave _My Inuyasha_, so that could only lead me to think that you are a _home wrecker_! I don't know what you've got planned girl, but I will not allow my son to be mated to a scandalous succubus!" The elder woman stood from her table, towering at her short stature over the still seated miko, ready to leave before she turned and hissed at the younger woman.

"Kagome was much better for my boy, at least she knew who she was with and when." with that she turned and left the younger woman fuming, having once again been told that Kagome was better then her by someone she didn't even know, and unconsciously sending her ire to her mate through their still weak bond.

**.**

**That night at the Penthouse….**

**.**

A clawed hand with twin near jagged maroon crests rubbed sensually up the naked curvature of her hip bone from her inner thigh, leaving the female's breath to hitch as masculine plump lips kissed hotly across her sensitive stomach. Her lover and mate's heated breath brushing up against thin nearly invisible hairs upon her body sending her nerves into over drive at the pleasurable sensation. A crown of raven locks washed beneath her head as she threw it back in a silent cry of pleasure, arching her back as he played her body like a well tuned violin. It was the first time he'd actually made love to her, or what she would consider so, since they had joined in such a way.

Before there had been a raw need and a passion behind his hands, his kisses, his touches. Now it seemed that something had changed, what she didn't know, but she did like it. It was nice to know that not every time would be nothing but hot and heavy, though she did generally enjoy that too. The female thought that this could be his way of apologizing for the physical hardship their shared passion had caused her, for the fact that she had been so sore upon waking. She was not delusional, she did not think she would ever often hear apologetic words from her male. This form of apology was fine with her too, he did seem to be a male with a character that said, 'actions speak louder than words.'

His body was something that a god could be envious of, from his own silken crown of flaxen angels hair, to his cut jaw bone, pert defined nose, pointed chin, strong neck, stronger broad shoulders, to his toned and defined chest and abs. The ripples of muscle he carried spoke to the instinctual female buried deep with in her, the one that sought out the perfect specimen to breed with. His scent to was thick and masculine, speaking of his power and strength, conviction, and determination, his ability to bring forth powerful young and protect as only a father could, she loved it. He was a warrior, her lover, her mate, and she hoped soon her friend.

Kagome was in heaven, and that heaven's name was Sesshomaru. Her fingers were buried deeply into the sheets below her trying hard to find purchase so she did not shred his back with her now small claws. Her mouth hung open fitfully, as she tried hard not to moan loud, why she did not know, there was no reason to still her tongue but she found she was not much into screaming this moment. Her noises were low and throaty, soul rumbling, and deep, they turned him on more then any other had before.

Sesshomaru hovered above his mate, taking in her slightly changing scent as he kissed her belly, noticing that while his hot breath fanned over her skin, she shuddered in the slightest, her scented arousal conforming precious oxygen with her sinful sweet scent. He could smell within her that his seed had been planted but was still not burrowed and rooted within her womb, he could understand why, it had only been a day and human bodies needed at least four for seed to take full root within, he was still pleased that the coupling had happened already. Sesshomaru had scented her forced heat beginning just before their bath. She was ovulating, she was primed to carry his pup, it was only a matter of time.

Feeling more playful and frisky then he had in a very long time when it came to rutting in general, the Daiyoukai, Lord of the West and InuTaishou, decided he would show his mate a softer side of himself. He had sex with her the first night, he'd fucked her that afternoon, tonight he'd make love to her, he already was, whether he'd realized it or not. Sesshomaru couldn't help it, his scent was growing stronger within her, and already she was slightly changing, not fully into a demon, but she was no longer fully human either.

The scent of her mortality had left her being before he'd even been released from his first knot within her, and both small claws and fangs were visible to him now, more happily, her skin upon her hips and the sides of her breasts alone were starting to show pairs of crests. It was delightful, sexy and made him have the strangest and most wonderful urge to lick them. Her ears were the tiniest bit more pointed then the round human shells that most humans had but they were not at all the pointed tips of the fae like ears he and most other demons in humanoid form had. All in all he adored her changes just as much as he had adored her body before hand.

He couldn't help himself as he held his larger body above her. He liked very much to rub his hands all over her, listening and watching all that she was while he teased her, "Close your eyes, Mate," he said. The gentle and deep rumble of his voice sending waves of heat to her neither region. He watched as she did as told, and slowly lowered his mouth to her body. He was certain that a life time of living in Tokyo in this time had filled her head with the ideas of pleasure, as well as things they had already shared together, but he wanted to just have her, possess her and be her everything… her world. There were things he was certain he and only he could and would do for her.

Settling above her, yet between her legs, he simply lowered his face towards the large and perfect globes upon her chest. He could feel the heat from her now, and watched and moved with her so that he still hovered above her when she slowly arched up so that he would take a nipple in his mouth. He teased her with the feeling of his breath, warm and moist heated air ghosting over her skin, forcing the bud to ripen and harden before him. He smirked as he listen to her part her mouth to take in a low breath, using the tips of his own hair to tease her, pulling a lock to her chest, and down her being slowly, languidly, watching as more of her skin reacted to his touch.

The demon Lord couldn't help the slight up turn of his lips as he heard her tiny clawed fingers digging into the silken sheets of the bed beneath them as he did this. Nor could he stop it from spreading as he felt her athletically slim and yet thick thighs press around him, squeezing his being in a poor attempt to stave off the gentle caresses he gave his mate. He nearly chuckled as he pulled himself away from her and heard her mewed distress, watching as she squinted her already closed eyes more, and bit into her lower lip.

He finally did chuckle as he heard his tiny mate moan out. "You will be patient mate." he stated as he watched her brows crest together, finding delight in torturing her, though he could not continue to do so as it too tortured him, his desires her own and her own desires his. Keeping this in mind and yet still wishing to have his way with his pretty mate, Sesshomaru concentrated his youki into his lips, and began to kiss her lower belly.

Kagome moaned out as his gentle lips met her heated skin, sending more then just waves of desire her through her. The small charges of energy shot into her body heating organs that lay below her skin, and making her feel as though she were already in the mists of passion. She could feel her body pivoting to pull in and milk his member, and yet he was not within her. She nearly cried out again as his lips met her body once more, lower near her womanhood.

Slowly her lover and mate kissed down her body each kiss filling her with energy and ecstasy, making her want nothing more then to flip him over, throw him down and fuck him senseless for teasing her so. He easily parted her thighs and continued kissing her, the shock and electric waves of pleasure sending her into a haze of euphoria. It did not take long for Kagome to climax, her warm liquids coating his chin and mouth. His longer than human tongue swept across his face cleaning the remnants off, before he worked his way sensually up her body to her neck.

She was begging to kiss him on the lips, such a passionate creature was his mate, and yet he denied her for the moment, as her lithe clawed fingers yanked and ran through his tress. Her neck was still very sensitive, more so then most because of his mating marks, yet the marks themselves, when touched in passion like this were enough to send these heated pleasures through her body at rates that kept her nearly always ready to cum. Mated life, thus far was fantastic he decided.

He angled his mate just so that with every sweep in of himself he'd brush harshly against her clit, and slowly but with deep thrusts, Sesshomaru took his mate. Kagome's legs began to wrap around him but he'd already went to grab them and stretch her out, her legs were on his shoulder when again he buried himself deeply with in her, brushing against her glistening clit, all the while watching the contortion of pleasure on his mate's face as he did so.

He went slow with his seduction, his clawed hand never leaving her body unless is was to find purchase to ease into her better. His lips caressed her neck, his tongue licked his marks upon her and she clamped down on him hard. He groaned at the sensation, for she was not cumming just yet, but she was getting tighter. How he had no idea but it was not new to him, as she had done this many times since they had coupled.

It didn't take long for her to climax, but he did not stop as he began to press into her hard and deep, not to mention fast and strong. She was clenching and it felt so good, the flutter of her walls around him was fantastic. Easily he came, the spurts long and filling as again he knotted within his bitch. He sighed contently as Kagome fought to catch her breath, and he pulled her flush to his being. Thrumming, he easily put her to sleep in his embrace where he soon followed. Stretching out his senses once more, before he too found home in the land of the sleeping, the dai was asleep.

**.**

**Elsewhere at the Sunset Shrine, home of the Higurashi…**

**.**

Hiroshi sat awake in his room, pondering all the things that were happening as of late. He was old, he noted as his body creaked making itself known, and far shorter then he had once been, time having ravaged his great height. He sighed, the world around him was a vastly different one from that of which he grew up in, as well as fell in love with, and in love in. Withered eyes looked into an aged picture of his beloved Anna.

The woman was a blond bombshell; legs that stretched the sky high, hips that were wide, a set of blue eyes that made him melt. Her lips had been sakura pink, her skin pale yet tanned for her kind. She was gorgeous, smart, and they had truly loved one another. She was the reason he never judged either of his grand daughters when they had found love in the demonic world, even when it was not at all the love that he might hope that they find. How could he truly be against them when he had gone against his own family to be with his beloved Anna?

He stopped his thought at the knock on his door as the wrinkled male made his way to over to see Sayuri quietly leave him his nightly tea. "Thank you." he easily replied, as she bowed.

"It is not a problem father. Is there anything else I might get for you?" she asked as always, the dutiful daughter she would always be. He shook his head 'no' wanting to get back to his musings. "Alright then, good night Jiji." she said pleasantly, sliding his door closed one more. His room on the bottom floor having shoji doors rather then the closing western doors and knobs that were upstairs. Really it was the house's study converted into a bedroom, but he didn't mind, it suited him well and gave him much coveted shelf space.

Sitting back down he let his mind wondered from his Anna to his girls, and the things that he could feel were going on. Few knew it save Kagome but he still held the majority of his spiritual powers, he was still in fact the high priest of this shrine even if many thought him to be decrepit and senile, he was far from it. Kagome knew this. She'd always been such a perceptive girl reminding him very much of his Anna. But no other seemed to have had caught on, for this he was thankful.

Their little secret allowed them to have something, and though he often 'pressed' Souta into being a priest as well, it was always with a half heart, he knew the boy did not wish for it, nor did he wish to force it. Hiroshi simply wished for him to learn his powers which the boy was via the nice mister Miroku. He had not been disappointed when his own son did not have spiritual powers, it was not so uncommon for it to skip full generations, as it seemed to have with his boy, but it had rooted deeply within all three of his grandchildren.

There were no words to describe the feelings that Kagome and all of her power and process brought out within him, proud would be an understatement. If it wouldn't give him away he'd swear all the day long that she was the greatest miko alive. Which was probably true, but it was to be expected after all their family came from a long line of mikos, monks, and priests. Mikoto and himes of the kami's they were, beings not trained to be miko, but born gifted with it, children of the gods in the most direct linage.

It was a secret only Kagome knew, and eventually like all those before him, and that of her, their families great power would be passed down from himself to her. Gifted via death of the elder to the next head of the family's power. His relationship with this granddaughter was somewhat business, yet there was affection as they could and often did share things that others simply could not and would not understand. Souta might, but still it was something he shared most with dear little Kagome.

Now Kikyo was another story.

'_His eldest granddaughter was,' _he sighed, '_she was chaos at its best'_. Kikyo was wild and troublesome like a thunderstorm ripping into the world brilliantly and leaving destruction in her wake, fighting hard to live outside of Kagome's shadow. Trying to get out from behind her younger sister's heavy weighted accomplishments, it was a true shame that they fought so much, when Kagome had only always wanted her sister's love and happiness, Kikyo had scorned her.

It wasn't the younger's fault that she was gifted as such, it was his own. A family secret that none but Kagome knew as well. It was the elder head of the power in their family, his job to pick the next power to be, and when born the pair had been identical save their eyes. The younger's water like blues had been what had made him chose her instead of her elder sister.

Their families power like it always had and always would giving her the most advantages in life making her almost youkai if there was a such thing as a human youkai. In fact that was where he'd spent most of his time, insuring that the little one's power was never noticeable. Surely demons, or man would come to take her away to understand just how soon the little miko had been gifted with her families' power and responsibility.

He sighed once more, only the lonely room and its scrolls to hear the tiredness he felt.

The simple choice, one or the other had initially started this rift between the two young females of his family, their father, his son had not helped it with his military ways. Hiroshi scowled a bit thinking about it. His son had often pitted the two against one another but in the end his son had helped to build the wall they so easily kept up on their own with. Those two would one day need to get along, he was sure of it, Kagome would always need her sister and vice versa.

The relationship Kikyo and himself had was a far more relaxed relationship. She was very emotional, sometimes flighty, and oddly enough he never judged. Not once, ever. He knew most of the things that were going on in her life unlike most of the rest of the family that did not. He knew when she had ruined Kagome's prom, when Kagome had hurt her, everything even with the demon Sesshomaru.

No, he didn't blame Sesshomaru, he was above such pity things, and he did realize that Kikyo allowed herself to be put into that situation. The demon was just that, a demon. It respected power, prowess, honor, and tradition above many things. Simply put Kikyo was too weak spiritually to deal with a demon like that. No, he was not happy about it, but he could not fault infinitely built-in instinct on the demon's part. If his granddaughter gave herself so willingly to one such as Sesshomaru, who was he to say that the demon was wrong. It was in the demon's nature to react to weakness as such.

He sighed. At least he had a less than emotional or businesslike relationship with his grandson, Souta. Though he knew the boy had spiritual power, as he had felt with Kagome, he felt Souta's as well. If something were to happen to Kagome before Hiroshi passed, Souta would be his second choice, though the elderly male knew it would not be the boys want for such a thing to happen. Hiroshi couldn't help it, he needed a back up just in case.

The boy and himself often talked of life, love and philosophy. It was a conundrum that two of his three grandchildren should have such old souls as both Kagome and Souta did. They had an understanding of the world around them as it should be, and not what had happened with their generations. He sighed once again, something he noticed he was doing in greatly increasing numbers these days. Things were happening, things were changing, and two of his grandchildren were at the epicenter of it all.

Late into the night, or early into the morning not long ago, he'd felt the great shift in power, like a crackling electric current in the air. Things had changed greatly. He wondered what was going on, and yet he knew right now was not the time to question. If things involved his family he would soon find out. Like every night before he went to bed, the elder Higurashi felt out to the ancient wards surrounding the holy grounds of their shrine.

Checking with his hidden aura that all were in place and infused properly as he'd done every night since he'd gotten his own powers from his grandmother, the great elder of the small Higurashi clan settled into bed with a slightly heavy heart wondering what the future held in store for them all.

**.**

**Elsewhere in the city…**

**.**

Withered hands looked at the report containing a family history of powerful but hidden priestesses, and priests, the Higurashi's seemingly had much to hide. It was well known through the community in which the owner of these withered hands circled in that Kagome was in fact the Shikon miko and Miko of Japan, but there were pictures and documentation of her gallivanting with the demon lord Sesshomaru. The half-breed was one thing, but a full demon was another.

This person could not and would not allow the jewel to fall into the demon's hands, even if it was from Kagome's person he got it. For far too long demons and humans had mingled too close to see where natural boundary lines roamed. It was practically blasphemous that a miko should mate a demon. There was no standing for this. She would not let Kagome do this, she had made vows, she had said words that were sacred. Had the girl no shame, no honor? She didn't know. She did know that she needed to find the jewel's location, it was secret even from herself. Sighing in frustration, the elder huffed and thought about what to do with the Higurashi girl. She was no longer worthy of being called miko in her eye.

Before her in her dark office, were two junior miko, Sakura and Kohana, the blue and red priestess, they kneeled before her, waiting for her orders. She said no words as she signaled for them to go about the recon to find out exactly what was going on. She had not lived as long as she had doing things sloppily. She would find out what was happening and then she would get the jewel.

There were others that would take Kagome's place. Sadly the girl would have to be killed. She could not live knowing what she knew. Sipping on her tea, she slowly turned in her chair, her back facing her door as she looked out at the city landscape and wondering to herself if she knew what she was getting into. This whole thing left a feeling of foreboding with her, and unease was something she did not like, nor had she ever.

**.**

**Elsewhere, and at the Home of Shippo and Rin **

**.**

Sango was not much of one for girl talk, not exactly like Rin and Kagome were, but there were times when one could get her talking about something other the then latest method of killing a man using only your thumb. Tonight she had called Rin to inform her of the news she and her fiancé, she loved saying the name, were getting married. They had been together for years, she had put up with a lot of his shit, but now they were steady, together, and she couldn't wait to tell Kagome.

They both laughed at the thought over the phone really, knowing that the next time they saw her she'd be a mated woman too. Rin pondered to Sango how the family would take it. All of them, from Sango and Miroku to Rin and Shippo had basically been adopted by the Higurashi, yes her father was scary from time to time, and she got her temper from the both of them, her powers from her jiji, but they were the best family anyone could ask for.

In one way or another, they were all orphans, and Kagome her mother, father and brother as well as grandfather had all welcomed them wholeheartedly. Her father though was a toughie, he was Japanese steel. The military man that was mere human that had demons bow to his whim in both fear and respect. "What to you think dad's going to say about Kagome getting mated?" Rin asked Sango, sitting in bed watching her mate do light work outs in front of her, and slowly turning her on while talking to the slayer.

"Honestly I don't know. I did some looking up today. Sesshomaru's not exactly one to fall over easily like all of the others, but Dad's well, he's the worst of then anyone I've ever met. You may not know it but Kagome gets the worst part of her temper from both Mom and dad." said Sango listening to Rin giggle. "Are you listening to me?" the slayer asked.

Popping Rin out of her mate induced drool fest to keep speaking. "Yes I'm listening," she sighed wondering if they'd talk a lot longer or if she'd get to go over to her mate and ravage him, but suddenly another thought popped in her mind. "What about his family? I know any guy Kaggie chooses would be able to stand up to Dad, but what about his? You know his mother is still alive, and everyone knows about that Izayoi woman, _Home wrecker_," she added under her breath. It was just something you did not do, one could not 'UN-mate' to come between a mated pair was just scandalous. "I mean his mother's bound to not like humans. At least human females." she said nibbling on her lower lip and catching Shippo's eye as he tried to work out.

"Hn. Well, its Kags… so I figure either they'll love her, or she'll make them love her, or, we'll be seeing about their deaths on the news and Sesshomaru will have become the head of their families company." stated the thoughtful slayer.

"You're right. That's scary. But I guess we'll see won't we?"

"MmHmm. Hey I gotta run, Miroku and I are going to go down for a very late dinner and maybe some dancing at the club. You and Ship are welcome to come. We'll txt you if something changes before then." said Sango as Rin could hear her sister figure getting dressed over the phone.

"Actually I think we're going to stay in." Rin replied with a purr, as she got to her knees in the bed, and Shippo stopped his work out to notice her. "But thanks for the offer, love. I'll see you tomorrow, and we'll go shopping for Kags now that she's mated." said Rin as she started to unbutton her night gown, which was really one of Shippo's over sized white dress shirts. The collar now slid over her bare shoulder presenting her mate her mating mark. He eyed her hungrily, waiting just for the phone to be hung up before he pounced her. He smirked, and loved that she had only panties to save her this night. Gods he loved claws.

"Okay, Love ya and see ya then. Tell Shippo we said hello." The phone hung up and as soon as the amorous kitsune heard this his mate was pounced. Already wet, she didn't even want foreplay at this moment. The phone dropped from her hand to the floor as she begged him.

"Please mate, just take me." his mate begged. He couldn't lie, he was no dog demon, but fox demons were right there under dogs and wolves as sexual appetite. While he was certain that a dog would go for days on end, well he could too, but he'd need a few more breaks then a dog would. Kagome whether she knew it or not had mated probably the most virile of all demon kind, a dog demon, and the strongest one of them on this side of the world at that. She would be pupped in no time. With that in mind and having heard the full conversation between his mate and their friend, he figured now would be a good time to have his mate kitted as well.

She was naked before him in no time, and his own nudity was quickly ascertained, as he buried his length into her, she mewed beautifully, and he set to work on kitting her. Grateful that she was near her heat by a day or so anyway. She might have to reschedule with Sango though, at this rate, his eyes were becoming more primal, and the need to reproduce and kit his vixen was becoming strong. He probably wasn't going to want to share her for a few days. With a smile that to anyone else would seem cruel Shippo took his mate to heights greater then he had in a week or so. By the gods he loved this woman.

* * *

.

.

.

**AN:** Well its a bit shorter then the previous chapters, and I'm truly sorry that it did take so very long to put it out. I want to thank every single one of you who has been faithful to me, and this story. Every person that has wished me well, and betterment. You cannot know how much it means to me to know that i have people that care about whats going on. ^_^ all that mushy stuff aside, I hope this was well liked, reviews fuel the sorce. as well i'd like to thank my beta for this LCRose, your are wonderful. **thank you! - r0o**


End file.
